The Lost Mate Of Isabella Volturi
by NinjaSakura45
Summary: Edward has abandoned Bella and she is turned by Alec Volturi, her mate. Bella learns that she is special type of vampire and that she has abilities no other vampire has. Bella is an extremely powerful vampire and becomes the fourth Volturi ruler bringing all vampires together under her name.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

I don't own twilight

Chapter 1

The Meeting

I walked through the dark corridors, following close behind Edward, praying that I would be safe. Red eyes seemed to be staring at me as if I was not meant to be here or that I was just a meal to them. In a way though this was there home and I was the intruder. It is only natural that they would stare at me. All I had meant to do was save Edward, I didn't want anyone to fight or hate me. I especially didn't want to be killed or someone else be killed because of my reckless behavior. One young girl with blond hair, I heard Alice call her Jane, keep her eyes fixed on me. It was like I was a meal to her and she couldn't wait to get me alone and feast on me. We rounded another corner and Jane stopped in front of door.

When the door was opened, a beautiful room was revealed with 3 thrones in the middle. The three guys that sat there looked as fierce as the sun itself. I was frightened and pulled myself closed to Edward. Edward made no move to try and calm, instead his eyes were fixed on the three men in front of us. I looked around the room in hopes of finding something else to look at. My eyes landed on a pair of red eyes that stared and me with an intensity that had me standing frozen. I couldn't take my eyes off him, it was as if the world had stopped. Everything revolved around this one man and nothing else mattered. I felt like I was drawn to him, and I wanted to be in his arms for some reasons. Why was I feeling this way? I was suppose to love Edward, not have feelings with a stranger.

He moved toward me, till he was standing in front of me and leaning closer. I lips were only a heartbeat away, just the slightest movement and we will be kissing. There was something in me say that I should kiss this man, but the logical side told me that it was Edward I should be with. My mind is torn between Edward and this stranger, and I couldn't move, I was frozen on the spot. It was like he was mine or something. All I could do was stare at this gorgeous creature. I was pulled from my reverie when Edward pulled me back to him, and wrapped his arms around my body in a protective movement. I looked at him and he looked angry. Oh no, this wasn't good. Leave it to me to mess things up.

"My dear Edward, your business here is finished. The girl knows about us." The guy in the middle said.

"My lord she comes with me." Edward said. What was he talking about. I would always go with Edward.

"Your are mistaking dear Edward, I make the decisions here, not you." The king said to him. This was not good. Was the king going to force me stay here.

"Aro, she is mine. Caius you but out, I know what you are thinking, you too Marcus, you have no business telling me who my bride is. You are not taking my bride away." Edward snarled.

"You are mistaking, she is not your mate, she is Alec's mate. I'm sure you seen the reaction just now when she looked into his eyes. They are true mates and she will stay here. She will not go back to forks and we arrange a fake death. Of course you guys will have to move." Aro snarled at him.

"I said that Bella comes with me." Edward growled.

"I thought that I made myself clear, the girl stays here. She will never return to forks." Aro snarled.

I fell to my knees in despair, I would never see my home again. I began to heavily sob, I looked around to see Alice was already gone, but Edward remained unmoved. He did not try to comfort me. Why was Edward acting this way. I thought for sure that Edward would comfort me and take me from this place and keep me from being taken. How could I be so wrong. Did Edward never really love me? My tears fell faster and my heart crashed to the floor and shattered. Nothing made sense and nothing seemed right. Why was this happening, if I had just stayed in Forks maybe I would have been safe. Arms locked around me and I immediately calmed, but when I seen who it was I began to struggle. It was Alec. Why was he holding me the way that he was.

"Alec you will remove your hands from my bride this instant." Edward snarled.

"As far as I am concerned you have not bonded with the girl, I have. She is my mate not yours. You will leave or die." Alec snarled, and black smoke seeped from his hands.

"Alec calm down." Jane warned.

"You think I am going to leave Bella here? She is to be my wife." Edward snarled, then why wasn't he comforting me, and Alec had made now move to calm down.

"Alec you are scaring the girl. You are holding herand releasing your paralyzing smoke. Calm down so you don't scare her away." Jane warned once again and I saw Alec's black smoke retreat and disappear.

"You are lucky Cullen. You really show your concern for her, Edward. So why would you be calling her your bride. As far as I am concerned you don't love her you are just using her." Alec snarled.

"Whatever, she means nothing to me. She was a nuisance anyway. Causing my family to struggle with blood lust, always following me around like a puppy, and thinking I loved her. Having my family cook her dinner. Always teasing me. This relationship was only about sex anyway. As if I could love something that disgusting." Edward laughed. Alec growled a deep possessive growl and tackled Edward to the ground and locked his hands around his neck.

The black smoke seeped from Alec's hands and into Edwards body and Edward quit moving. I didn't know what to do. Edward was paralyzed and I was powerless to stop him. I know that Alec is protecting me but I can't let him kill Edward, that would be bad. All the Cullen's would hate me if Edward died because of something that involved me.

"You ever talk about her like that again and I will kill you myself and you know I can do it." Alec snarled, more black smoke seeping out.

"Stop, please I don't want anyone to get hurt. Edward I think you should leave. It would be for the best." I said and without looking back he was gone, in a whisk of wind, and I could only cry. Edward had just destroyed my heart. Everything I thought  
/that I knew was over.

"Alec show Bella to your room. She must be tired." Aro said in a kind voice.

"Very well, this way Miss Swan." Alec said in a gentle voice that calmed my tears

I followed him back through the dark corridors, the only light was the flames on the wall. There was so many rooms and corridors. It would be easy to get lost in this place. There had to be at least 20 floors. It was amazing and the architecture was exquisite. When we made it to his room he showed me where everything was and left me by myself. I began to cry, why me I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this. It was suppose to be me and Edward, but I felt the bond between me and Alec.

Edward was no longer a part of my life and that was probably a good thing. I thought that I loved Edward but that was proved wrong just now. I wished Alec would come back so I wouldn't be alone, but that wasn't possible. He was probably busy. He was on the Royal guard, so he probably had better things to do then deal with a child. I quietly called his name, hoping he would hear me. Not even a second on later there was cool breeze and soft hands were caressing my skin. I looked up to see Alec's beautiful eyes looking at me.

"You called my lady?" Alec asked, and I looked up into his beautiful eyes to see they were full of love.

"Yes, i did. I just didn't want to be alone. Will you stay?" I asked, praying that he could.

"I wish I could my dear, but Aro has asked me to take care of something. I will be back in three days and then I will never leave your side." He replied.

"Oh OK. When will i be changed." I asked.

"Right now before I leave." Alec replied.

"Why would you brother with a child like me." I asked.

"Your are no child and because I love you." Alec replied. I was shocked, how could someone fall in love so quickly, but I had to admit something told me I wanted to be with him forever.

"I don't understand how you can love me, you just meet me." I said.

"I bonded with you, and nothing can change that. I knew I loved you the moment that I laid eyes on you." Alec said.

"Alright then. I'm ready. Please change me. One last thing, why did you almost kill Edward?" I asked.

"No one is going to talk bad about you, while I am around." Alec said, and I smiled.

"I want one kiss with you while I am still human." I said. I wanted to know what kissing him would be like while I was still human.

"Your wish is my command my lady." Alec said.

Alec pulled me close and kissed me. His gentle hands holding me close as one hand traveled over my body. He was warm unlike Edward. His hands traveled down to my breast and massaged them. I wrapped my arms from around his neck and pulled him closer. Our kiss deepened and I wanted nothing more than to be with him. His kiss sent fire through my veins and set my body ablaze. I have never felt anything like this before in my entire life. He kissed down my neck and then bit in and I felt fire immediately. I screamed and screamed and he promised I would be okay. He held me close and kissed my forehead.

He massaged my arms in attempt to soothe me and wiped away any tears that I cried, but I knew that soon Alec had to leave me with Jane, but all she did was watch. She didn't really say much, but her eyes watched. Time seemed to slow as the pain continued. It felt like it had been days since Alec bit me, but I knew better. I am sure that it has only been a couple of hours at the most. I began to wonder if the change would end though.

Fire had dulled into a cool breeze in my veins and it felt like ice flooding my body. Was this normal to feel during the change. I wished that Alec would return, but i knew he had business to attend to. The breeze seemed to slow down as of it was almost done. I felt the venom reach my heart and knew this was it. My heart stopped finally, and thus ended my mortal life. After that the pain was over and I opened my eyes. I looked around and everything had become clearer and I could see everything. I could see every dust mite and every critter that moved. I looked at Jane and I heard a loud gasp. I look over to see Jane staring at me with wide eyes. What was so shocking that had Jane staring at me with deer eyes.

"Bella, your eyes." Jane exclaimed shocked.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 True Love?

**Chapter 2**

 **Bella x Alec**

 **True Love**

"Bella, your eyes!" Jane said in a shocked tone.

"Whats wrong with my eyes?" Bella asked.

"Their not a normal color. All vampires have red or gold eyes, but yours is Lavender with small golden specks in them. Those are rare to have. No vampire has ever had your eye color. They are beautiful. Alec will love them." Jane said.

I stood up and looked in the mirror and sure enough my eyes were the color Jane had described. They were absolutely gorgeous, I wondered if Edward was in would love me again. What was I thinking, Edward did not matter, I loved Alec now. He was the one that was there for me when Edward was not. I knew that Alec would always hold me and keep me in his heart.

"Bella, Aro wishes to see you. He said that the moment that you were changed you were to report to the throne room." Jane said.

I nodded my head and followed Jane, and it didn't take long to get to the throne room. Aro was the only one present. I looked around and was marveled by the beauty before me. The floors were made of marble and the walls made of marble as well. The structures were amazing and the designs blew me away. I looked at each guard member in hopes of finding Alec, but saw no sign of him. He said that he would be back in three days, and I'm pretty sure its been three days. My change apparently took 3 days, so where was Alec. Why did some guards look at me strangely

"Alec is not here." Aro said in a distant voice.

"Where is he?" I asked, curious to know where my mate was.

"He is with Terra. We have big plans for the two. He will be along shortly. I'm sure he has finished up his task for the day." Aro said.

Big Plans? That must mean that Terra is Alec's mate and they are planning to wed soon. I am such an idiot. If Vampires could cry I would cry. First Edward and now Alec. The Volutri played me, they only wanted me to join them. There must be something wrong with me, there has to be a reason why every guy runs from me. The Volturi now had what they wanted and nothing was going to change that. The Cullen's wouldn't take me back, not now.

"What did you want to speak to me about." I asked.

"I need you to help with Alec and Terra's plan." Aro said, of course.

"Of course my lord. Anything you ask." I replied.

I turned around when Alec entered the throne room with Terra right beside him laughing. I looked on for a moment, all that my heart could bear, and ripped my eyes away. I looked back at Aro and saw him give me a dismissive wave. I could leave, but where was I to go. I couldn't go back to Alec's room, it wasn't mine to begin with. I had no choice though I would just lock the door and hope that he wouldn't come in. I fleeted from the room not waiting for anyone to stop me. I lay in my room dry sobbing. As much as I wanted, I could not shed any tears. I heard a soft knock on my door, but I choose to ignore it.

"Bella, it's Alec. Please let me in, whats wrong?" Alec pleaded.

"Run along with your mate Terra. You have me has part of the Volutri, you have no reason to lead me on anymore." I replied.

"Terra is not my mate, you are. I thought you knew that." Alec said. Trying to plead with me, but I wasn't having it.

"According to Aro, he has big plans for you and her. I have no interest in stealing Terra's mate." I said, trying to hold back the sorrow in my voice.

"Terra only wishes that she was mate. I have no interest in being with Terra." Alec said.

"I don't believe that. What else would Aro be planning?" I demanded.

"Please Bella, can I come in?" Alec asked

"You can come in." I replied. I heard the door open, but Alec only entered the room, he made no move to come toward me. I guess locking doors don't work for vampires.

"I didn't know that Aro had planned for the two of you to marry." I said sadly.

"It's not like that at all. We are two of the most powerful vampires, aside from Aro and his brothers, that exist. He plans to use us to his advantage. When he wants someone to join him, we will be his weapons. There is no union meant to be between us." Alec said.

"You promise that it is nothing more?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I pledge my heart to you and only you. My soul is yours, and no one else's. I pledge that till end of my life I will protect you, and cherish you. My little Fairy Vampire." Alec said.

"Fairy Vampire?" I asked.

"That is what you are, your eyes give it away. A Fairy Vampire is a Vampire who holds extraordinary power and has wings. The wings allow them to fly, you can manipulate to earth and create beautiful streams of lavender magic. A Fairy Vampire hasn't been seen in over 6000 years. Not since the first vampire was created. The Last Fairy Vampire died by the hands of Aro himself, she caused a lot of Havoc with the humans. Her name was Annemadola." Alec said.

"I don't have no wings." I said.

"Take you shirt of and you will see them." Alec said.

I did as he said and I could feel my wings flutter. I walked over to the mirror and seen my wings. They were a beautiful shimmering lavender. I couldn't help but stare. The wings were amazing, and to think I was now one of the most powerful vampires that walked the earth. I looked behind me to see Alec gazing lovingly at my wings. Our eyes meet and everything seemed to stop, even time itself. All I wanted to do was be in his arms again and know that he loved me. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior, and let him know just how much I actually loved him.

"Alec, I'm sorry. I should not have jumped to conclusions." I said.

"Bella you are okay. I can see where you got the misconception that we were to be married." Alec said.

"That is good to know." I said.

"Bella I will teach you how to use you power, the best that I can. I love you Bella and I will never let Edward hurt you the way he did before he left you. Not to mention I can't lose my mate again." Alec said.

"What do you mean lose your mate again?" I asked.

"1200 years ago, I was mated to a woman named Allana. She was amazing, and she was you, but she was killed. You are the reincarnation of my past nate. I have been given a second chance, and I love you." Alec said. I was shocked, not only was I a Fairy Vampire, but I was also a Recarnatation of a past vampire.  
"Oh Alec I love you too. You are my world and my light. You mean everything to me. I hope that I never see Edward again. All that it will do is bring me heart break." I replied. I turned around and pulled him to me and kissed him passionately. I pulled him as close to me as could, never wanting to let go. I wanted this moment to last forever and never let go. I could feel my wings floating us up into the air and didn't care. I pulled as close as I could and fell back on the bed, still kissing him. We fell into our own little peace of Paradise, till we would be summoned.

I finally found true love, and he was willing to change me, because unlike Edward, he couldn't bare the thought of what life would be like without me.


	3. Chapter 3 New Life

Chapter 3

New Mate?

I laid in bed next to Alec, not thinking of much of anything. All I could think about, was how happy that I was. Alec has given me everything, eternal life, true love, and he has given me what Edward could not, happiness. Never in my life have i been so happy. I looked at Alec, who had his eyes closed, but was just thinking.

 _"Bella is amazing. She is just like Allana, only she brings me more happiness, and she gives me more love."_

I opened my eyes and realized I had just read Alec's thoughts. I knew I was a Fairy Vampire, but I didn't realize that I could read minds. It was quite amazing all the abilities that have. That might explain why Aro wanted to keep here and refused to let Edward take me with him. I am afraid Edward might try and come back for me.

"Alec I just read your thoughts." I said, and he looked at me shocked.

"What, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am postive. You were just thinking about how amazing I was and how much happiness I brought you." I said.

"We must tell Aro, he will be pleased. Now he has a Fairy Vampire, a Shield, and a mind reader." Alec said

"Then let's go tell him, I would like to know how pleased he will be." I said.

Alec grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. We could have fleeted, but we took our nice sweet time. I enjoyed the feeling of his hand in my hand and wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever. Our happy moment ended when we got to throne room. I looked around to see some of the guards were upset and some were happy. Terra was angry, that much was given. I looked at Aro to see a pleasant smile on his face. Caius and Marcus both looked angry.

"Is everything all right?" I asked. I was afraid to know the answer though.

"It has come to my attention that you and Alec have mated, and this has upset quite a few people, especially poor Terra. Terra has had her heart set on Alec for centuries now." He said, and I looked at him mortified.

"I thought that it was okay. You said you self, to Edward, that I was Alec's mate." I said.

"That may be true, but Terra had already claimed him for herself. You took what was not yours to take." Caius said in an angry.

"Hush brother." Aro said.

"Now Bella you have an incredible power. We understand that you are a shield, you can read minds if you choose, and that you are a Fairy Vampire. While your power as a Fairy limits you to nothing in this world, it is also very dangerous." Aro said, I looked at him confused.

"I don't understand how my power can be so dangerous." I said.

"That is where the problem lies. You can make love potions, potions of death, or any potion. All of them work on Vampires. You can use spells of any sort, you bend the elements of earth to your will. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, trees, grass, stone, storms, and metal. You can even use your power to target someone and kill them. You are dangerous Bella, and you need to understand that, and you always need to learn to control you anger. I had to kill the last Fairy Vampire, because she threatened to expose our kind." Aro said. That is when I realized that my body was glowing lavender, and some vampires were cringing. I calmed my nerves, and the glowing disappeared.

"Thank you." Aro said.

"I didn't realize that I had so much power in me." I said.

"Yes you do. Now on to the matter of you and Alec." Aro said.

"Look I am really sorry. I didn't realize that Terra had claimed him." I said, trying to desperately defend myself.

"It was clear that she wanted to be with and you did not take that into consideration." Caius said.

"I honestly did not know." I said. "You fool, they were laughing together and spending time together, before you came along." Caius yelled.

"Brother you need to calm yourself. What's done is done." Aro said.

"I am sorry." I said.

"You fool, the only reason that we claimed Alec was you mate, was to get you to stay here, and Alec played his part well. We just didn't realize that it would go this far." Caius said.

"Tomorrow we will announce our plans for Terra and Alec to marry. You may have set us back a bit, but it will not change our decision to marry the two." Aro declared and at that moment my heart fell. I would be in marble prison for all eternity, and I would be all alone.

"Wait a minute. I have a say in who I want to be with. You can't just tell Bella what to do." Alec said, as he stepped in front of me. I heard a low growling, and I looked over to see Terra glaring at me.

"Alec, you will marry who you are told to marry. We have the girl now. There is no need for you stick by her." Caius said.

"I love her though." Alec said.

"You barely know her, and love is irrelevant in this time. It's something that vampires should not need to exist." Marcus said, and that ended that conversation.

I ran from the room not looking back. I heard Alec shouting my name, but I ignored him. Terra was getting what she wanted, and I was beginning left alone. It didn't matter that I was Alec's mate in the past life, what mattered was who they wanted him to marry and nothing more. I ran to our room and then realized, that to was a lie. So i keep running till i came to a part of the castle that looked unlived in. The rooms were bare and the halls were just as bare. I went all the way end of the hall and ran up the stairs to the last floor. I walked into the last room, and it was just as bare. There were some books on the floor, that looked like someone was using them for research at some point.

I picked up a book and looked at it. the title of the book was called the history of Fairy Vampires. I opened the book up and began to read. Fairy Vampires are very rare, but very powerful. The have the magic of a Fairy, but the spend, strength, sense of smell, amazing eyesight, and worst of all the hunger. A Fairy Vampire is created when the human is part fairy or full fairy, and is turned into a vampire. They keep the powers of a Fairy, just with the addition of vampire powers. Every Fairy Vampire recorded in history has been killed. Without a mate to control them, they lose control and kill everyone, and everything in sight. A Fairy Vampire will go into hibernation to protect themselves or to pass by large amounts of time.

A Fairy Vampire also eats like a normal human would, but still requires human blood to survive, and they also sleep like a human would. A vampire of this status could rule the vampire race, but also bring it down to it's knee's. They can control any element they want, that includes metal, lava, wood, grass, ice, glass, and they can control the weather. The last Fairy Vampire was murdered when she lost control after her mate was killed by the wolf. She killed the wolf, but she didn't stop. She just keep killing. Our Vampire Elders, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, had to put an end to her terror by killing her. I looked up in horror, they feared me, that is why they wouldn't let me near Alec, and why they were forcing him to marry Terra. They wanted me to lose control, so that they would have no choice but to kill me.

I started crying, because I didn't know what I was going to do. By this time tomorrow Alec will be married, and I will have lost control. There was an option though I could go into a deep sleep. No one would ever find me, and it would buy me some time to find away to get out of this. I picked up the next book. It was titled, How to control yourself. Fairy Vampire Guide to not going Crazy. I opened the book and began to read. Who ever was here before me, saved me a lot of trouble.

A Fairy Vampire risks going crazy when they are turned if they have no mate. The hormones in the body, has no way of being control. As bad as it sounds, the best way to save you sanity is to find a mate. Whether you love them or not. A mate will be able to control the urges. You may still feel the urge to kill once in a while, but you not completely lose you sanity. There was more in the book, but a lot of it I didn't see myself doing. The only way to completely satisfy your needs is to be with your true mate. He is the one that bring you true happiness.

I sighed. I had found my way out. It was not ideal, but it would work. I would go to Edward, and tell him how much I love him, and I pray that he will accept me, and marry me. I know that at one point he had to care for me. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to protect me. I sighed once again, wondering why I let myself get into this mess. I was going to take a deep sleep, but I afraid if I wait much longer Edward will be taken.

"I finally found you." I looked up to see Alec, and strings jerked at my heart.

"What is it you need Alec?" I asked.

"Aro would like to see you." He said in a monotone voice, but I could see sadness in his eyes. I didn't give him a chance to say anything, I just fleeted out of the room and to the throne room, where the kings awaited.

"You wished to see me my lord?" I asked.

"Yes my dear Bella. We have guest." Aro said.

"I would like to leave. I wish to go to the Cullen's." I said.

"There is no need, they are here. Look behind you." Aro said, and I did.

There stood Edward in all his glory, he looked even better now then he did before. I seen how his eyes looked at me shocked. I looked at the rest of the Cullen's they were just as shocked. I watched as Edward looked me over, and I walked over to him, and he immediately wrapped me in his arms. Any thoughts of killing someone faded from my mind and I could feel sanity creeping back in. Edward may not be my true mate but at least he can keep me sane.

" _I have my dear Bella back. It's hard to believe that she is the first Fairy Vampire in long time. My family was shocked as well. I would cherish Bella and protect her. Her so called mate, turned his back on her, but I will not. I still cannot read her thoughts, but she is more beautiful than ever."_

I had tricked Edward into loving me still, and that was all that I needed. I needed a mate and now I have one.

"I am so glad to have you back Bella. If I have to live here to keep you with me, then I will do just that." Edward said.

"They won't see you as much value. I can read minds whenever I want, and I am a shield." I said.

"Why do you have to be so special Bella." He laughed.

"I think that you should go Edward, and take Bella with you." Alec said. I could feel my heart, once again breaking, for my dear sweet Alec.

 _"Just get out of my life Bella. Stay out of my head to. There is nothing to see here. I am marrying Terra, that was made clear. I no longer want to see your face. You are not the Vampire I thought you were going to be. You are viscous beast, and if I had my way about, I would kill you to save the Kings the trouble later on. You are not my mate, and you never were. You did put out awfully quick though, I did like that. You should see Edwards face."_

I ripped my mind from Alec's tears streaming down my face and looked up at Edward. Anger was written all over his face, and so pain and sadness. I could read his thoughts, but what would I find there, more pain. I was going to lose Edward to, all because of Alec's big mouth.

"How could you Bella. I come back to save you, only to find that you slept with Alec." Edward roared.

"Edward please, don't do this." I cried. My skin had began glowing a light lavender again. I was losing control.

"Don't what." Edward asked.

"Pleased don't leave me to." I cried, and he sighed. He wrapped his arms around and I just barely calmed.

"We will find a way to work through this. We are staying here in Volterra. My whole family wishes to join the guard." Edward said. There was applause all around, a few hissed though.

 **The end for now.**


	4. Chapter 4 Broken Heart and Mended Love!

"You are not staying here." Alec roared.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't. It is clear that Aro is happy with the decision." Edward said.

"I do not want that thing anywhere near me. She has done nothing but cause trouble since she got here." Alec yelled. If tears were able to come form my eyes, I would have been crying right now. I looked at Caius briefly, but it was enough to read his thoughts.

 _"That's it Alec, make her think that you hate her. If you show even an once of affection I will kill, just like I killed Allana. I can't have that boy running wild. I can keep him controlled by making him do what I want him do. If he marries Allana, then we will have the best vampires paired together, and I will force Bella to use her power to allow them to produce a child."_

These thoughts were horrible. There had to be something that I could do to stop this. I knew though if I tried to say anything bad about Aro's brother, I would never forgiven, and probably killed on the spot. I looked up at Edward and seen how much he really did love me. The words he said were not his own. He was being controlled by Terra, much like Alec was. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that I didn't love him, only needed a mate. He just didn't want to admit what was the truth.

"I think that the Cullen's staying here will be a splendid idea. I will have Gianna show you to your rooms. I presume there will be a wedding between Edward and Bella soon?" Aro asked.

"I would hope so." Edward replied.

"This is outrageous. I don't want her anywhere near me. Seriously who wants someone that is going to put out on the first night. She is a skank, I hope that you like seconds Edward, cause that is what you are getting." Alec said, and I heard Edward growl. I put my hand on Edwards chest.

"It's not worth it Edward." I said.

"It will always be worth it Bella. You are worth everything." Edward said. I felt a twinge of guilt because I knew that Alec was my true mate.

"I am leaving I will return for the wedding." Alec said, and he stormed off.

Gianna came and escorted us to our bedrooms. When Edward and I were in our bedrooms, he pulled me into a searing kiss. I kissed him back fully, and pushed me into a wall, where he started to remove my shirt, but stopped suddenly.

"We have company." Was all that he said.

"Who is here?' I asked.

"I would think that would be obvious." Edward said. I looked over at the window to see Alec standing there.

"You need to leave. If Caius finds you here, he will kill me and probably you." I said.

"No I will not leave, it's Edward that I want to leave. I don't want to marry Terra, I want to marry you. I don't care about Caius, we will run away if we have to." Alec said.

"I am just going to leave." Edward said, and he walked out the door, before I could say anything.

"Bella you have to understand, Caius is powerful. We both know that Terra was forcing me to say those things to you." Alec said.

"It does not change Caius' mind though." I said.

"I don't care what Caius says. They can make me say the rudest things in the world, and I would still love you. What they make me say and do doesn't change my feelings for you what so ever." Alec said.

"I am sorry Alec, but until Terra is gone, and Caius happy with us being mates, we can't be together. I am going to have to ask you to leave." I said.

"Bella please. All you would have to do is show Aro what Caius is planning and that would change everything." Alec said.

"It changes nothing. Aro will accuse me of trying to turn him against his brother, and I will be killed." I yelled. By now I am sure that the whole castle was tuned in.

"Bella you and I both know that you need to be with you truth mate. Edward may sustain you crazy side, but I can make it disappear completely. I am your true mate, and control you when you go out of control." Alec said.

"You don't control me Alec. Now leave." I said.

"Fine, but I won't stop trying Bella. I love you, and I always will" Alec said, and he stormed out the door without another word and Edward come back in.

"So do you love me or do you love him?" Edward asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore." I said.

"I know what is going on here, you just need a mate. You may not love me now Bella, but you will learn to love me again I promise. I will find a way to make up for my mistakes." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward." I said.

"You Welcome Bella." Edward said.

That night I decided I would sleep, and Edward laid next to me. I missed my home, my family and my friends. I knew that I would never see Forks again nor my father or friends. This was the life that I had chosen, but at every turn someone hurt me. I woke up that next morning, and Edward was gone, but Jane was standing over my bed.

"Why do you insist on staying. It's clear that Alec doesn't want you here. If I were you, I would leave, before things got ugly." Jane said.

"Why can't we just be friends like you wanted?" I asked.

"Bella no one wants to be your friend. You tried to steal Alec from Terra, a lot of Vampires are upset about that." Jane said.

"I didn't try to do anything. Alec assured me that there was nothing between him and Terra and that they were not mates." I yelled.

"Bella keep you voice down. By the way Aro would like to see you." Jane said and she pranced off.

I sat on my bed unmoving. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I finally moved from my spot on the bed and got dressed. I walked out the door and headed down the hall. I arrived at the throne to see Terra standing before Aro and Marcus. Caius was no where to be found.

" Bella I am glad that you could make it. I would like for you to lower your shield so that I can read your mind." Aro said.

I did as instructed and lowered my shield and Aro took my hand in his and read my thoughts. I watched as he thoughts went from confused to pure rage in a matter of seconds. He saw were Caius had used Terra as a means to keep us apart and all the other dirty little tricks that he had pulled.

"You dare to control the members of my guard. You will pay dearly Terra. There will be no marriage between you and and Alec, and you are to be destroyed. Felix you know what to do. Jane find Caius now." Aro roared. "We have much to discuss."

Jane disappeared to find Caius, and I watched as Felix destroyed Terra. The one thing stopping me from being with Alec was finally gone. I looked up to see Alec enter the room and he walked toward me. The moment that Alec reached me, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. I never wanted to be away from Alec again.

"Seriously Bella, can you not make up your mind?" Edward yelled.

"Look Edward you knew that Alec was my true mate, and that this was going to happen eventually." I said, and he sighed.

"I assume that there is to be a marriage between the two of you." Aro said.

"Yes." Alec said, before I could say anything.

I looked at him and smiled. I was finally happy. Terra was gone and there was no longer a threat. I looked at Edward, and he smiled. I looked into his thoughts and saw that he was happy that I was happy. Never in my life had I felt so much joy. I didn't realize that it would come crashing down the moment that Jacob found out. I shivered at the thought of Jacob wanting to kill me, but he would never dare to come here I hope. All I had to do was avoid Forks, but what about my father.

"I need to make a trip to forks to see my father." I said looking at Aro and Marcus. Just then Jane entered the room followed by Caius.

"We will discuss this at a later time." Aro said. "Please stay here for a moment, as a witness."

"Is it true dear brother that you conspired with Terra, and helped her control my guards so that she could be with Alec." Aro said in a dangerous voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Caius said, trying to play dumb, that bastard.

"Do not try to fool me. I have seen Bella's thoughts, and she has seen Alec's thoughts and your thoughts. This is your last chance to confess." Aro said.

"Fine, it is true, but Bella is to Dangerous. I needed a reason to have her killed. If she is anything like the last fairy vampire, we will all be destroyed." Caius roared. This was going to turn into a blood bath if something wasn't done and quick.

"This is going to be your only warning. If you go near Bella and Alec again I will have you destroyed. You do not control the guard in such a manner. They are not dolls to be used at you disposal. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR." Aro snarled the last sentence out.

"Of course brother." Caius said, and he disappeared without another word.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through all that my dear Bella." Aro said.

"Bella you must be careful with you powers and keep them concealed at all cost. Only use you powers in battle and keep clear of Caius." Marcus said as he stepped forward.

"Thank you." I said and bowed my head.

"Bella, how would you like to be the fourth Ruler of the Volutri. You would be queen." Aro asked.


	5. Chapter 5 Fourth Volturi Ruler

Chapter 5 Fourth Volturi Ruler

Bella x Alec

I own nothing but this story

Me the fourth ruler of the Volturi, this was amazing. I wasn't sure what to say. I just stared stunned. I looked around the room to see that all the vampires were shocked. The Cullen's were shocked as well, but they quickly recovered and were smiling broadly. I guess they were keeping to there word, they were going to be members of the Volturi. I looked at Alec and he was smiling broadly. He was so happy and so was I, this was changing my life. I had never dreamed that becoming a vampire would lead to finding my true mate, being the strongest vampire in today's world, and the fourth ruler of the Volturi and ruler of the Vampires. I looked into Alec's eye's and I could see the world. I seen our future and what it held for us, I seen our happiness, and our wedding. There was no doubting now that Alec was the one for me and nothing could change that. I was so happy to finally be at peace, and Terra was out of the picture and Caius could no longer cause any harm to me, at least not without upsetting Aro. I realized that I had more powers than any vampire put together and that I was a great ally to the Volturi and that is why Aro wants me to be the fourth leader. This day could not get any better. I looked at Aro and he was still waiting on my answer and I think that we both knew what my answer was going to be, he just wanted me to say it out loud so that everyone could hear it. I smiled great big, and let my voice speak out what everyone was waiting to hear.

"Yes, I would love to be the Fourth leader of the Volturi, and thank you for offer me this chance to be a great ruler. I can't wait to rule next to the greatest vampires to ever live." I said, and I heard applause and Aro smiled.

"That is wonderful news. I would like to hold a coronation for you. When would you like to do this?" Aro asked.

"I would like to have it after I marry Alec, because I want to be announced as his wife as well. " I said.

"That sounds like a terrific plan. When would you like to have the wedding my dear?" Aro asked.

"Alec when do you want to have the wedding?" I asked.

"I would like to host the wedding as soon as possible. Do you think that you could have everything planned 3 days from now?" Alec asked.

"I am sure with the help of Jane and Heidi I can get everything put together, and I get the feeling that they will have a lot of fun planning the wedding to. Seems that kind of stuff is right up there ally." I replied.

"Yes, Jane and Heidi love planning weddings and ceremony's." Alec replied.

"That is great news. So I am to assume that next week on Friday we can hold the coronation, or is that to soon?" Aro asked.

"No that's not to soon. I can have Heidi and Jane help me with that as well." I replied.

"Great. You guys are dismissed. Have a good day. I will summon Jane and Heidi and have them meet with you tomorrow morning. It will give you and Alec so time to make up." Aro said and I gave him a big smile.

Alec didn't give me time to say anything else, he picked me up and fleeted from the room. I watched as the hallways passed by in nothing more than a blur. I could hear faint voices of people talking, but we were moving to fast for me to make out their words. Things in my life were changing, but I honestly feared the wrath of Caius, because he could be a terrifying vampire. We entered Alec's room and he laid me on the bed and I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I am going to have Jane take you shopping tomorrow. You probably need some clothes." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I do. I have been wearing the same clothes for a while." I replied.

"Well lets get you in the shower." He said.

"Only if you come with me." I said with a suggestive grin.

"Well, well little Bella has a dirty side." Alec purred out.

I tackled Alec and kissed him. He kissed me back fully and carried me to the bathroom. Alec stripped off all of his and stripped of my clothes. He turned on the hot water and we both hopped in. I rinsed my hair and body off and he grabbed the soap and began to lather it onto my body. Once my body was soaped down, he shampooed my hair, and the conditioned it. I hoped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

We went to bed just laying in each others arms. I was so happy to finally be with the man that I loved. Nothing could ever change my happiness. Since I had gotten here I had experienced so many hardships, but I fought for what I wanted and I got it. Being a fairy vampire I could sleep like a human and sleep I did. I dreamed of fairy vampires. There was a whole race of them in my dream and they were plotting revenge on the Volturi for the death of their queen. I woke with a start to see Alec was already dressed.

"Is it morning already?" I asked.

"Yes, my love. I am going with you and Jane today. I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can." Alec said.

"You are just so sweet my love." I said.

I stood up and pulled Alec into a kiss. I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted nothing more than to be close to him. I never wanted to leave this room, I just wanted to be with Alec. Alec pushed me against the wall and bit my lip. I felt electric fire run through my veins. Alec made me feel so alive, and electrified. I kissed him harder and let my hands wander down his back.

"Am I interrupting?" I heard Jane ask.

"Actually sister you are. As you can see Bella and I are kind of busy." Alec replied.

"Sorry to burst your fun, but we have shopping to do. Remember?" Jane asked.

"Yes I am aware of this, and I will be down shortly." Alec growled. He still had me pinned against the wall.

"If you keep playing around then the sun will start shining. Right now its over cast and is suppose to stay that way, but would like to get this done in case the sun comes out." Jane said.

"Fine we are coming." Alec said and he released me and Jane left the room.

"We will finish this later." Alec practically growled and it sent fire through my veins.

"I can't wait till I can have you." I said.

"When I get the chance to have you, everyone here will clear out." Alec purred and licked my neck sending shivers through my body. The things that he was doing to me was incredible.

"Lets go, before Jane decides to drag us out of here." I said.

We headed out the door only to find Jane waiting on us. She gives me a look that said I wish I hadn't seen that, but she smiled. I knew that she had heard everything, but I didn't care. I knew that I loved Alec and that was all that mattered. Alec grabbed my hand and electric shot up my hand. We really did have a connection and it was strong. My mind keep wandering back to my dream that I had, it left me wondering if I should mention this to Aro or if I should just go on about my business

"Is everything alright?" Jane asked, and that's when I realized that I stopped.

"Yea, I just need to speak to Aro before we leave." I replied.

I fleeted from the room and into the throne room. Aro was the only one in there which was good. I needed to tell him about my dream before I went out to town with Jane and Alec. I looked at Aro to see that he was surprised, I guess that he wasn't expecting to see me. I walked up to him and handed him my hand and he immediately took it and he face became concerned after watching my dream unfold in his mind.

"Is there something that I should be concerned about?" I asked.

"It is something that I will have to explain to you at a later date. Right now, you should be in town getting some clothes. You also need to get fitted for you robes." Aro said.

"Of course." I said.

"Run along now and we will speak later." Aro said.

I turned around and there stood Alec and Jane. I walked over to them and Alec took my hand in his and I felt the electric again. We fleeted out the doors and into town. We spent 4 hours shopping and looking around the city. It was unbelievable how beautiful it was here in this town. Jane had somehow managed to get 50 bags full of clothes and had another guard vampire take them to mine and Alec's room.

Even after all those clothes she still managed to get another 50 bags and had them sent back as well. Of course some of those bags had shoes and jewelry in them. We stopped by a jewelry shop and there Jane got my crest. The last place that we stopped was the seamstress  
and had me fitted for my robe. Never thought that I could hate shopping so much until I went shopping with Jane.

"Hey Bella, I got you something while you and Jane were in the dress shop earlier." Alec said.

He handed me a couple of bags and I looked inside. Two of the bags were full of books and the other was full of boxes of jewelry. Alec was so thoughtful. I loved him so much. He had gotten me copy of Jane Erye, Pride and Prejudice, all the Harry Potter books, and some books about poems. In the bag of jewelry there was at least 20 to 30 necklace and earring sets and some bracelets.

"Alec you are so sweet." I said.

Alec pulled me into a kiss and I smiled. I handed the bags to the gaurd and he took them back to our room. Then we went was a salon and had my hair cut and colored. Last minute decision by yours truly, Jane. Ironic for a vampire. Then Jane decided that we would go to a car lot and get me a car. I decided on a black BMW and we drove it back to the our home. It was strange living with the Volturi, but that is what happens when you fall in love.

We parked the car in the garage and headed inside. I am sure that we spent more than we should have, but a lot of the things Jane had insisted on buying them. She had bought like 70 separate bags that she claimed was for the wedding. Thinking of that reminded me that I was going back out tomorrow to get my wedding dress. This was going to be fun. Here I was technically 17 and I was getting married. No one at home would know this though, they would all think that I was dead in a couple of days anyway. We headed into the throne room, and all the guards were waiting and the three kings.

"Bella, We need to talk." Aro said in a serious tone. What could this be about? Was it the vision that I had earlier? What if they decided I couldn't marry Alec? I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fourth Volturi Ruler

Chapter 6 : The Fourth Volturi leader

"Bella, we need to talk." Aro said.

I looked at him, a bit curious as to what he needed to talk about. I wouldn't let them take Alec from me again, my heart couldn't take it. They promised me that we could get married and that was not going to change, at all. I looked at each member of the guard, none of them looked angry but rather they looked worried. What was everyone so worried about. Were they worried about my upcoming coronation? I looked at Aro, and saw that he was waiting patiently for me to step forward.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" I asked.

"As you know, your coronation will be shortly after your wedding. Next Friday at noon we will have the coronation. As customary we invited all Vampires to attend your coronation. There will be a ball held afterward, and there we will announce your union with Alec. Some Vampires have already arrived. The Denali coven has arrived, and so has the Cullen's." Aro said.

"Edward is here? I thought they were already here." I asked.

"Yes Edward is here, but I won't let him hurt you. They left for a bit, but they will be staying here now. Edward and his family left for business in Forks. They are currently staying on the fourth floor. I had their rooms renovated and I am working on the rest." Aro replied.

"Why did you invite them, they have no business being here." I snarled. A few guard members stepped forward and took a fighting stance.

"Bella calm down. Your are radiating pure energy and it hurts." Alec said. I refused to calm down. I didn't want Edward anywhere near me. I just wanted to rip him to shreds.

"Aro, my family and I wish to me the new Volturi ruler." I heard Edward say before he saw me.

I lunged for him, but I didn't make it far. Alec wrapped his arms around me holding me back. All the Cullen's stood there staring at me with a shocked look on their faces. I wasn't worried about the others, I just wanted to kill Edward. I saw his thoughts, and I saw him cheat on me with the member of the Denali coven Adaline. He would pay dearly. I tore from Alec's arms and headed straight for Edward, there was no stopping me now.

"Bella stop." Caius said as he wrapped his arms around and pulled me back.

"We can't afford to lose you dear Bella." Caius said in a gentle tone.

"Why do you care. Just yesterday you were ready to kill me?" I asked.

"I was wrong." Was all he said. Alec walked over and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella please calm down. Four guard members have already had to leave. You are hurting them. Your power is dangerous, you need to remember that love." Alec said.

"Love." Edward snarled. "Last time I checked Bella was mine, not yours. Lay off pretty boy." Edward said. This time Alec snarled, but I put my hand on his chest.

"Edward how dare you assume that I am yours. Take a good whiff, cause I know that you can smell it. Alec and I are mated and it's going to stay that way. Maybe you should mate with Adaline." I said, trying to stay calm.

"You mated with Alec, and how did you know about her?" Edward asked.

"I know many things now, because I can read minds." I replied, still trying to stay calm.

"Since when can you read minds?" Edward asked.

"I can do many things, but that is none of your concern." I said.

"It is my concern, when you were suppose to be my wife, not the mate of some mongrel." Edward growled. My temper was wearing thin.

"Watch you tongue in front of the fourth Volturi leader. I won't hesitate to kill you." I snarled, my anger getting higher now. Alec rubbed my arms to remind me that I could hurt someone and tried to calm down.

"You are the new ruler?" Esme asked, stepping forward.

"Yes I am. Alec and I are getting married in two days and I am so happy." I replied.

"Congratulations Bella." Alice said.

The moment that Alice stepped forward and hugged me she had a vision and I saw everything that she saw. Edward was going to try and destroy our wedding, which results in me killing him. On our honeymoon, we learn that I have the ability to have children and I bless Alec with lots of beautiful children over the years that grow up and become vampires like us. Vampire babies that can grow, amazing. I pulled away from Alice and smiled. _Keep the last part a secret_ she said in her head. _It will be a great surprise for him._ I can't believe I will have kids.

"Edward if you try to ruin my wedding, I will kill you." I said.

"Whatever." He said and left the room. Not long after the Denali's entered the room. Adaline had a smirk on her face.

"Bella you didn't tell us you were a Fairy." Carlisle said.

"A what?" Jasper asked.

"A fairy vampire. They hold extraordinary powers and fierce creatures to behold. She could kill any of us, no problem." Carlisle said.

"Well it isn't something that you just bring up in everyday conversations. Edward knew though, I thought that I trusted him." I said.

"That is great news and congratulations on your marriage. I can't wait to see the wedding." Rosalie said.

She was so quiet. They all left the room expect the Denali's. They just stood there staring at me in wonder, expect Adaline. She held a grudge against me or something. I looked over to see most of the guard had left, and I was alone with the 3 kings, Alec, and the Denali's.

"Whatever you have to say Adaline, say it." I said.

"What a pathetic site. Edward rushes to get you back only to be denied. You are hopeless and left with seconds." She seconds.

"What do you mean? I am pretty sure that I was with Edward first." I said.

"Oh, I don't mean Edward." She said. I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about." I asked.

"I guess you didn't know. Alec and I were mates 200 years ago. He left me though, he said that I wasn't what he was looking for. I guess you will always be second best, and that's assuming that he don't toss you away to." She replied and they all left the room.

Alec had stiffened behind me, frozen to the very spot that he stood. I turned to look at him and all I needed to was read his mind, and there it was. He really was with her, and he really did love her, but he left her. Maybe she was right, maybe he would leave me to. I jerked from his arms and ran from the room. I followed Rosalie's scent, I wanted to give her the gift before running away, never to be seen again. Hopefully I would be killed, because without Alec I was lost. I had tried with Edward, but he cheated. I found Rosalie's room and walked in and she was alone, good.

"Bella what are you doing here?" She asked.

I didn't say anything, I just stepped forward and pressed my hand to her stomach. My hand glowed a light pink and I felt her insides swirl. She fell to the floor and screamed in pain. I didn't realize that my gift would hurt her so much. I looked down at her ready to apologize when Emment stormed into the room.

"What did you do to my Wife?" He snarled, as he helped Rosalie up.

"I give her the gift of child birth." I said, and they both looked at me shocked.

"So you mean that I can have children?" Rosalie asked, tears ready to fall, but would never fall.

"Yes, you can have children now. Please enjoy gift." I replied and she hugged.

I was glad that I could give Rose something that will make her happy forever. I had longed to give her something that would change who she was, and give her a reason to live. I wanted to go to Alec and talk to him about things, but I was afraid of rejection. I wandered the halls for what seemed like hours. I don't know what I was looking for exactly I just knew I wasn't ready to go back to our room yet. I looked around me for any signs of Alec, but I didn't see him. I hadn't realized I was looking for him, till I started thinking about him. I fleeted to the throne room, hoping that Aro know where he was.

"Aro have you seen Alec?" I asked.

"I seen him earlier." He replied, as he walked toward me.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"He requested a leave of absence." Aro said.

"Why would he do such a thing. Our wedding is in 2 days." I cried.

"He canceled the wedding, that's all that I know. I am sorry." Alec said.

I didn't say anything, I just nodded my head and left the room. There was no words for what I was feeling right now. Alec had canceled our wedding, what was I going to do, he knows that I need my mate. Maybe Adaline was right, Alec will toss me to the side as well. I walked up to our room wanting to be alone. I stepped into our room and looked around. I was desperate for any sign of Alec but there was nothing.

I found a not on the stand next to my Ipod. I didn't want to pick it up. I feared what was on the note. I didn't want to live without Alec. My heart could not bear to be broken again. The shock would destroy me and send me spiraling out of control. I loved Alec, but I needed to know the truth and if this letter held the truth then I would read this letter, even if it broke my heart into a million pieces and destroyed what he had mended.

Dear Bella,

I can't do this anymore. We are fighting all the time and it seems that you want to run from our problems. I don't want to keep chasing after you. I have tried. I understand that Terra forced me to do things, but this last fight was over a past relationship, that just wasn't meant to be. Yes Adaline and I were together for about 20 years, but we decided that we weren't meant for each other. At that point we chose to go our separate ways. She was not my true mate, you are. If you can't see that, then it is to soon for us to get married.

Please continue with the coronation, I will return after the coronation and no sooner. I can't do this fighting, if you truly wish to be with me then you need to pursue me. No running. I can't do it. I love you Bella, but my heart can't take heart break. Please relay this message to Jane, so she doesn't get to deep into wedding plans.

I love you.

Alec Volturi.

I let the letter fall to the floor, and I sank to the floor along with the letter. Everything I loved was gone now. I could fight for Alec, but my energy was gone. I had nothing left to fight with. I let the tears fall from my eyes I wanted to be with him, but he was gone. I picked up my Ipod and turned on My Heart is Broken By Evanescence. I let the music power into my mind and drown out my sorrows and void my heart of emotions. What was left of my heart was gone.

I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you.

I pulled away to face the pain.  
I close my eyes and drift away.  
Over the fear that I will never find  
A way to heal my soul.  
And I will wander 'til the end of time  
Torn away from you.

My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold  
(Over my heart).

I can't go on living this way  
But I can't go back the way I came  
Chained to this fear that I will never find  
A way to heal my soul  
And I will wander 'til the end of time  
Half alive without you

My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us

Change - open your eyes to the light  
I denied it all so long, oh so long  
Say goodbye, goodbye

My heart is broken  
Release me, I can't hold on  
Deliver us  
My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us  
My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold

When the song finished, I just keep listening to the music. It erased my thoughts and keep my mind busy. My heart was voided of emotion. I let my heart sink into the blackhole that was once my soul and let drown in the blackness of my chest. I was nothing more that an empty shell, a dead sun waiting to erupt and suck everything in. I had not emotions and everything was broken inside. The sun in my heart that Alec had brought, had deemed to an ember and i was fighting to keep control.

I didn't want to die like the last fairy vampire, but at the this rate I was bound lose control. My grip on reality was fading and my mind slipping into a comatose state. I had lost everything that I loved, and all because I couldn't listen. I cocooned myself in my sorrows and let myself sink to the floor curled in a ball. I don't know how long I lay there, but i felt someone take my Ipod and lift me up and lay me on the bed. I looked up to see Alec, but there was sadness and pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Alec, I should have listened to your explanation instead of running. I guess running is what I do best." I said.

Alec didn't say anything, just lay next to me on the bed. That was all I need for now, was him next to me. We would talk later, when we are both calm.


	7. Chapter 7 Pain and Love

Chapter 7 : Pain and Love

Bella X Alec

I don't own Twilight

I don't know how long I lay in Alec's arm's, but the silence and had become unbearable. He has yet to say a word to me, only keep quiet. I loved him dearly, and I hope that he knew that. There was nothing in this world that could drive me away from this man. I was mated to him and I felt everything he felt. Right now though, the bond was so weak that I couldn't even feel his normal emotions. I wanted nothing more than to rekindle the love that was lost between us, but I feared that he no longer loved me. I lifted my head and glanced at him, his eyes were closed and his face was focused like he was trying to concentrate. I sat up and asked him the question I had been dreading.

"Alec can we talk yet?" I asked.

"Bella, I am not sure that you could say anything that would make me feel better at this point." Alec replied.

"Alec, I love you." I said, trying to plead with him.

"Bella, you hurt me. I was trying to explain to you everything that had happened, but you ran off on me and I couldn't find you anywhere. I had searched and searched for you." Alec replied.

"Why did you cancel the wedding for. I thought that you wanted to be with." I said, tears filling my eyes.

"I don't want to marry someone I am going to have to spend my entire existence chasing around. I am tired of these petty games. Either you want to be with me, or you want to be with Edward. You can't have it both ways Bella." Alec said, trying to refrain from yelling.

"Alec I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just was hurt by what Adaline said, but after I read your letter, I knew that there was nothing serious there." I said, my voice had grown said, but I refused to let the tears fall. He sighed.

"Bella what do you want me to say?' Alec asked.

"Honestly, If you don't want to be with me, just say so. I can't do this anymore. I need a mate." I said.

I didn't look at him for fear of rejection. I couldn't take it if he decided he didn't want me anymore. At this point I would be killed. Edward had Adaline and Alec wouldn't take me back. My luck was gone. I didn't look up, just keep looking down. I gripped the sheets hard, and and tried not to let the tears fall. I didn't want to look weak, i've done that enough lately. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and pull me back to his chest. Alec held me in his arms afraid to let go, and that is where I felt safe, that is where i belonged.

"Bella, I could never leave you alone." Alec whispered in my ear.

"Then why are you so upset with me." I cried, finally letting the tears spill over.

"Because Bella, you never listen to me. I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't let me catch you." He replied.

"I am sorry Alec. I didn't realize. I just got so upset and I didn't know what to do, so I ran. That's what I do best. " I said.

"Bella, sometimes you should wait and listen explanations instead of running." Alec said.

"I understand this, but I was hurt and confused." I said.

"How do you think that I felt?" Alec asked.

"I am sorry Alec, please don't leave me. I can't live without you." I said, trying not to cry.

"I'm not going to leave you Bella." Alec said, and his arms tightened around my waist.

"Why did you cancel the wedding. I died when Aro told me there was no wedding anymore." I asked.

"I canceled it, because we needed to resolve this before we got married and spent and eternity fighting." Alec replied.

"So are we still getting married?" I asked.

"Only if we aren't going to fight like this anymore." Alec replied.

"No more fights." I said

Alec pulled me to him and kissed me. I had be wanting to kiss him all day. There was nothing like being in the arms of the one that you love. Alec pulled me down onto the bed and kissed me passionately. I wanted him to hold me, and take me. I wanted to reform the bond that had broken between us. I kissed him back passionately, and let my hands wander down his back. His hands began wandering to and I let them. It was already late in the evening and I didn't want to leave the bed, and I seen no reason to leave the bed.

That night we made love clear up into the night. We rekindled the bond that had been broken and this time nothing was going to break our bond. If I had to fight to stay with the man that I loved than I would fight. I was done running from my life and from the man that I loved. I didn't need sleep tonight, I never did. I just needed him and his love.

"Alec, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." I said.

It was early in the morning, but we had yet to move from the bed. I never wanted to leave, I was finally in my little peace of heaven and I wanted to stay there. I finally had Alec with me and that was the way that it was meant to be. Alec pulled me into another kiss as he crawled on top of me. I kiss him back fiercely, and my hands made their way down his bare back. I pulled him closer to me and his hands wandered up to my breast and massaged them, but that's where he stopped, because someone started banging on the door.

"Alec, how dare you call of the wedding." Jane screeched.

"Everything is fine now. Bella and I are getting married still. We talked it out." Alec replied, but he had not moved from his spot.

"Is Bella in there with you?" Jane asked.

"What do you think, Jane?" Alec asked.

"I am going to take that as a yes. Bella we need to go get you wedding dress and other stuff. We have so much to do." Jane said.

"Alright, I will be down in a minute." I replied.

"Well hurry up, because I don't have all day." Jane yelled.

"You and I both know that you have all the time in the world." I said.

"Yes, but I don't want to hear what you and Alec are about to do." Jane said and skipped off.

I looked up at Alec and smiled. He pulled me into another kiss and it made me want more. I wanted so badly to make love to him again, but Jane would drag me out of this room. I pushed on Alec's chest and got up. I walked over to his bathroom and got into the shower. Not long after he joined me and massaged my breast from behind and grinded against my butt. He began kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Alec, you sister will kill me if I don't hurry up." I said.

"Let her wait. I want my mate right now." Alec said.

I moaned as one of his hands found my clit and began massaging it, but this had to quit, I needed a shower. I pushed Alec away and continued my shower. I finally got cleaned up only for Alec to drag me back into the shower before I could get out and began massaging my breast.

"I said I wanted my mate." Alec said in a husky voice.

"I need to go pick out my wedding dress." I said.

"It can't take that long." Alec whined.

"Yes, it can actually." I said.

"Please Bella, don't leave me like this. I need you." Alec pleaded.

"You just had me last night." I said.

"I know, but my senses are driving me crazy, and my hormones are all over the place. I really need you right now." Alec said.

"Fine, but you will have to explain to Jane why you couldn't resist. " I replied.

As soon as finished my sentence the water was off and I was on the bed and dry in less than 5 seconds. I looked at Alec who had lust in his eyes and smiled. I pulled him to me and kissed him. His hand found their way to my breast and massaged them. The way he made me feel was amazing. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinned against him. This action caused Alec to Growl.

"You are mine." He snarled, as sucked on my breast.

I could hear footsteps coming this way, but I didn't care. Right now I needed Alec, I was on the verge of going crazy. Alec let his hands trail down to my butt and he massaged it. I thrust against Alec, desperately wanting him inside of me, but he had other things in mind at the moment as he trailed kisses down my body. Alec had made his way down my body and back up again. I moved against him, wanting him to take me, but he was still not budging. I kissed him on the neck and sucked on the spot where I kissed.

"Alec, take me please." I moaned into his ear, and groaned.

"Yes, my love." He replied, his voice laced with husky and need.

I kissed him on the lips, pulling him closer as he thrust his hips settling himself inside me. I wanted nothing more than to stay this way forever, but Jane would kill me and Alec. Alec began thrusting and at first it was slow and smooth, but he picked up the pace. I flipped us over so that I was on top and the force of it broke the bed. Alec picked me up and pushed me against the wall and began thrusting erratically.

"Alec, I'm close." I said.

"Not yet." He replied.

Alec carried me to the bed and directed me to get on my hands and knees and he entered from behind. This new position sent me over the edge and I screamed his name. Not long after Alec released as well. we both feel to the bed and there we lay. I realized that I should probably get ready soon. I need another shower, and I need to get dressed. I fleeted from the bed and to the bathroom. I cleaned up, dried my hair, and got dressed.

"Hey Alec, I better go before Jane kills us both." I said.

"Jane won't kill us. I'm her brother and you are her best friend." Alec said with a laugh.

"You say that now, but she is outside the door." I said, and a look of horror washed over his face.

"Yeah, I am out here and I heard everything." Jane said.

"Jane, why can't you just go away." Alec yelled.

"Because Bella and I need to go get her wedding dress and pick one out for the coronation next week. You guys aren't even married yet and you can't be separated." Jane replied.

"I'm coming Jane. I am already ready to go." I said.

I kissed Alec and walked out the door. I looked at Jane who only rolled her eyes at me, but she was smirking. I am sure by now everybody knows what happened, lovely. We walked down the corridor and was so lost in my thoughts about the wedding and my beloved Alec that I didn't realize that Jane had been trying to get my attention for few minutes.

"You know we could just fleet to the car, it would make it easier." Jane said.

"I know I just enjoy walking." I said.

"Come on. We have a lot to do." Jane said.

She fleeted down the stairs and to the car and I followed. I should have figured that she would avoid the topic of Alec altogether. It was her brother after all. We rode in the car in silence. It was overcast today, so it was safe to go out early, but we brought precautions, just in case. Our first stop was the bridal store. Where I picked a strapless floor length Cinderella style dress. It was lace with silver on the edges of each layer of dress, around the waist line, and at the top on the bust. The entire front of the dress was covered in real diamonds and the bottom of the dress was laced with diamonds as well. I picked out a pair of white heels covered in diamonds, and a diamond necklace, bracelet an earrings.

"You ready to go get your dress for the coronation?" Jane asked.

"Yes." I replied.

We left the wedding shop and a guard member took my wedding supplies to castle for me. We made our way through the city and to dress shop. I didn't really know where to begin, there were so many dresses, and I loved them all. I finally settled on a wine red silk dress. This dress had gold trimming and was floor length mermaid style. and had ruby gems and diamonds encrusted on the breast. I picked out black elbow length silk gloves and black silk heels. The jewelry was diamonds with one big red ruby in the middle. It came as a set, earrings, necklace, and bracelet.

"Alright, lets go back to the castle. I want to be with Alec." I said.

"You were just with him." Jane said.

"Yeah like 5 hours ago. We have been shopping all day. I just want to be with him." I said.

"You do realize that once you are married, and become the fourth ruler, you are going to have duties and you need tend to those duties?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I realize this." I said.

"Fine." Jane said.

We fleeted back to the castle and I went up to my room to find Alec, but he wasn't there. I headed down to the throne room to look for Alec and he was there, but there was another woman there too. She was hanging all over Alec, and him trying to pry her off. I am going to kill her. I stormed over to her and ripped her from and Alec and sent her flying across the room and she cried in pain.

"How dare you touch mate, you mongrel." I snarled and she got into a fighting stance.

"Your mate, I claimed Alec and he will be mine. Even if I have to destroy you." She growled.

I lunged for her and grabbed her by the throat and sent her to the floor. My fairy wings sprung out as I dragged her up in the air and threw her to ground. She lunged at me but I only dodged her and ripped her arm off. She roared in pain, and I tossed her arm at her and she caught and reattached her arm. Just then Aro stepped between us.

"Ladies that is enough." Aro said, trying to stay calm.

"Maybe she shouldn't be hanging all over my mate." I snarled.

"Bella, your eyes have changed to deep purple and gold. You are pulling out the fighter fairy and you need to not do that. I don't want to die. As for you Amelia, Alec is spoken for. Bella and Alec are to be wed tomorrow evening. She is to be the fourth Volturi Ruler, and is to be treated as such." Aro said.

"I don't owe my allegiance to a weakling like her." Amelia snarled.

"You will hold you tongue young one." Cauis said.

"Bella is a Fairy Vampire. She is the strongest vampire to ever live and could destroy any of us in heartbeat. She has every right to rule." Aro said, and she looked scared at that point good.

I took Alec by the hand and we walked to our room. I smiled up at him and he pulled me into a kiss and I leaned in closer to him. Oh, how I loved his kisses and the things that he did to me. He pulled close and started to dance with me in our room. We spun around the room in harmony, and stayed in our little peace of heaven. He pulled me to the bed and we laid down, just holding each other.

"I have never seen you get so vicious before. That was scary. I was sure that you were going to destroy. Thankfully Aro stepped in." Alec said.

"Why was she here to begin with?" I asked.

"She requested to join the Volturi and she was granted the request because she can freeze things. Then she saw me and wanted to be my mate. I told her I was taken, but she refused to listen." Alec replied.

"Women just can't resist you can they?" I asked.

"No they can't, but I only want one woman, and that woman is you." Alec said.

He pulled me into a kiss and that is where we stayed. I knew that after next week I would barely have time to spend with him. I wanted to spend as much time with my mate as possible and enjoy the moment while I could. Amelia worried me though, I read her thoughts and they weren't good. She wasn't done with Alec yet. She was going to keep trying. I laid down and let my eyes close and my mind find peace.

(3rd person POV)

Alec was mine and I would have him no matter what. Bella thinks that she is so clever, but I know people that will help. Just need to sweet talk them. I will turn everyone against, force her out of Volterra and away from Alec so that she is killed. If what I read was correct a Fairy Vampire loses control without a mate. If Bella loses control then she can be killed, and she will be out of the picture. Alec you will be mine, Bella has won for now.


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Day

Chapter 8 Wedding Day

Bella X Alec

I don't Own Twilight

I woke up early in the morning to find that Alec was gone. Today we were getting married, and I would finally be with my mate forever. I wasn't going to let anything interfere with my life. I wish that Aro would send Amelia away, I can't stand her, and I don't want her near Alec, ever. I stood up and stretched my arms. I looked around and saw someone had brought my wedding dress in, and all of the accessories. They had also brought in curling irons, hairspray, bobby pens, and etc. I walked into the bathroom grabbed a towel and sat it on the sink. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and stepped into the shower. After finishing my shower, I got out and dried off. I blow dried my hair and walked to my room. I found a zip up dress and put it on. I was ready to go.

"I see you are finally cleaned up." I whirled around to see Jane.

"Geez, Jane. Don't sneak up on me like that. Are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Technically you can't die, you are a vampire after all. The only thing that can kill you is fire." Jane replied.

"Smart ass." I said.

"I am here to do your hair in case you were wondering." Jane said.

"Actually I was wondering that. I was hoping that was the only reason that you were here." I replied.

"Yep. Heidi is finishing up the decorations as we speak and Demetri is picking up your cake." Jane said.

"You know, you don't have to do all of this. I mean I can handle some of this myself." I said.

"Bella, it is you wedding. You let everyone else do the work and you relax." Jane said.

"Jane, you guys really don't need to go to such lengths to try and help me all the time. " I said, but she just smiled.

"Just sit. I need to do you hair so that I Heidi can come up and do your makeup." Jane said.

I sat quietly in my spot and let Jane fix my up my hair. First she curled my hair into beautiful long curls, then she teased my hair. After she was finished teasing she pulled out bobby pins and pinned up part of my hair and attached a crown to the top of my head. She sprayed my hair with hair spray and then smiled.

"Your hair looks amazing Bella." Jane said. I looked in the mirror and she was right, my hair looked amazing.

"Thank you Jane. I love my hair." I said.

"You are welcome. Heidi is on her way up right now to do your makeup.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to be something extravagant, is it?" I asked.

"Knowing Heidi, she will probably go all out, she normally does." Jane replied.

"I just want something simple, that is all that I want. I don't want to look prefect." I said.

"Bella you are a vampire. It is in you nature to look perfect." Jane said, and just then Heidi walked into the room.

"Bella are you ready for me to do your makeup?" She asked.

"Yes, just don't go all out." I said.

"I will try not to." She said with a smile.

"Bella I am going to go down stairs to check on the status of the decorations." Jane said.

"You had better not mess with anything." Heidi shouted as Jane walked out the door.

"I worked really hard to fix everything up for your wedding. Anyway, lets start on your hair." Heidi said.

Heidi set to work on my makeup. She started by applying foundation and concealer. I sat there thinking about what my life would be like with Alec. There may be a chance that I could surprise him with a baby, since I do have the gift of fertility. I smiled as a pictured a little boy and girl that looked just like us, but they both had my hair and Alec's red eyes. How happy I would be, to give Alec a child. I pictured long walks on a private beach, and luscious kisses that he would give me. The sweet words of comfort and the gentle caresses of my skin.

I couldn't describe how happy I was feeling. Most people would be nervous at their wedding, but not me. I was so excited to finally be marrying Alec, and that no one else was interfering. I could already see him standing at the end of the isle for me with a big smile on his face. I just could not wait to marry him. I imagined what it would be like tonight, and how he would make love to me like he has never done before. I finally come out of my thoughts to realize that Heidi had been trying get my attention for a couple of minutes now.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your makeup is finished." Heidi said in a soft voice.

I looked in the mirror and my makeup looked amazing. She had contoured my face so that everything blended. I had a really dark black smokey eye, brozener for my blush, winged eye liner, fake eyelashes, and matte red lipstick. I had to say I did look stunning. My lavender eyes popped and it looked amazing. The way that Jane had fixed my hair, had contoured my face and outlined my facial features and then Heidi put on my jewelry and I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. I stood up and smiled at Heidi.

"Lets get you in your dress and shoes." Heidi said with a smile.

"I am a little bit nervous." I said.

"Don't be nervous. Alec loves you, and everything will go according to planned. Trust me." Heidi said.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I am not afraid to fall or mess up when we are saying our vows. " I said.

"Well it will be a traditional wedding, performed by Aro. Then he perform the ancient bonding ceremony, that is only performed with Fairy Vampires." Heidi said.

"I didn't realize there would be a special ceremony." I said.

"Well Aro did some research to discover what he was getting into and he learned that when a Fairy Vampire gets married, they have to have a special bonding ceremony." Heidi replied.

"I see. Does Alec know that there has to be a special ceremony performed?" I asked.

"Yes. Aro would have done told him by now." Heidi replied.

"That is good." I said with a smile.

We walked over to my dress and Heidi helped me into it just as Jane walked in. Jane walked behind me buttoned up my dress, and put my veil on for me. Heidi helped me into my shoes while Jane held up my dress. I truly felt like I was in a dream. I looked beautiful and I know that Alec will feel the same way.

"You ready to get married?"Jane asked.

"I am, just nervous that is all." I replied.

"Why would you be nervous?" Jane asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to marry Alec and live a happy life with him, but I am getting this strange feeling that someone is going to interfere again." I said.

"Bella listen to, everything is going to be okay. The guard will be on watch the whole time. We won't let anybody near you or Alec. That is a promise. I couldn't bear it personally because he is my brother and it kills me to see him sad." Jane said.

"Thank you Jane. You may look mean to other people, but you are honestly a sweet girl, and one of the kindest people that I have ever meet." I said.

"Well we should head down there." Jane said.

We walked out the door and down the hallway. We didn't fleet, just walked like normal. The whole time I was thinking about the what the wedding would like and how dreamy Alec would look. The only thing that I couldn't shake, was that the fact that someone was watching me. I knew that someone was here and that they were planning to ruin the wedding. We walked down the hall and to where the wedding was being held.

We walked into the room and the decorations were amazing. I couldn't see much at first but what I could see was truly beautiful. Flower petal adorned the floor and the entry had white roses on it. The chairs were crystal and had a vase of white roses at the end of the isles. The carpet was white and the flowers over the pastor were white roses. I watched as my bridesmaids walked forward with the groomsmen and the the maid of honor and best man. I was so happy when I finally got my chance to walk down the isle and the look on Alec's face said that this was the happiest moment of his life. Walking up the isle seemed to take forever and was never ending. I finally reached him and took his hands in mine.

"Shall we begin?" Aro asked, and we both nodded.

"We are gathered here to join Bella and Alec in matrimony forever." Aro started.

"Do you Alec take Bella to be your wife to have and to hold until the end of time?" Aro asked.

"I do, and I promise to love him with everything that I have." Alec replied.

"Do you Bella take Alec to be your wife to have and to hold until the end of time?" Aro asked.

"I do, and I promise to be with Alec for all time, and to love him with everything I have and never let him go." I said.

"Now to begin the bonding ceremony. This will bond the two of you together for the rest of eternity. You will start with a simple kiss. I will light this night blue candle and in turn these blue crystals will light up and connect with the light of the candle. You will take one crystal into you hand and this will fuse your hearts and your body as one. Once this action is complete you will never be able to be apart. If Alec dies, then you die Bella and vice versa." Aro said. We nodded our heads to show that we understood.

We leaned in and kissed as instructed and I really didn't want to let go, but we needed to finish the ceremony. Aro lit the candle and we watched as the blue crystal lit up. We took the crystal in our hands and blue light swirled around us and fused into out bodies. I saw that Alec was glowing blue and so was I. The blue light intensified until that was all that could be seen, and then it died done and crystals quit glowing.

"The ceremony is complete. Now lets all go to the reception. There is plenty of food to go around. Heidi fetched them this morning." Aro said, and I knew what he meant.

I took Alec's hand and we walked out of the wedding hall and to the reception. I could feel eyes on me, but I wasn't sure who it was. I had never felt anything like it before. I calmed myself down, but that all went away when I seen the reception hall. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. Nothing could ever compare to what I seen. I didn't even know that the Volturi had a place this nice. The chairs were gold with white cushions and the tables had white table table clothes. There was crystals glasses, plates, and forks lined up on each round table.

There was flowers on the table and glasses of wine. Jane had taken the liberty of labeling each table so that everyone knew where to sit at. The stage was set up for a band to play and it was my favorite band to, Once Again. They played all kinds of music. The walls were gold white and maroon. The room was open and had windows, and beautiful statues on the walls. Then I seen that there was humans in the corner, dinner. I smiled to myself. We all took our seats, but there was the fear that it wouldn't last long.

As we sat down I looked over at who smiled. That smile was amazing, and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at that very moment. I was truly in love with him and nothing would change that. I looked up at the stage and watched as a woman I didn't recognize step up there. I didn't give it no thought, because I thought that it was the band, and that they had a new singer. It wasn't until she cleared her throat that her intentions became clear.

"My name Serena, I have some devasting news." She said, and everyone stopped to look at her.

"Bella Volturi is a cheater and a liar." She said, and face paled. I knew someone would try something.

"What are you talking about?" Jane all but snarled out.

"I saw it myself. She was kissing another man in town last night." Serena said.

"Bella was in the castle last night." Aro said, finally speaking up.

"I am telling you, Bella has deceived you. I saw her with my own eyes and I can prove it you." Serena said.

Aro stood and took my hand in hers and I watched as his face turned to anger. She was lying I knew that she was. I would never cheat on my dear Alec. I looked at him and I could see that he was restraining, but I could see that he was angry. He thinks that I lied to him, but I really didn't. I could see the question was bubbling over, but he was refraining.

"Bella is this true?" Alec asked.

"No, I swear to it." I said.

"You dare lie, after the truth has been revealed. Aro sent the image to me. I saw you kissing him." Alec roared.

"Alec I am telling you the truth." I cried. Tears were pooling out of my eyes.

"We are through Bella. Aro is never wrong and to accuse him of such thing is just outrageous." Alec roared. I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by Aro.

"Bella you are here by banished from the Volterra and you are never aloud to return. If you return you will be killed. If any Cullen follows you they will be killed as well. Now leave this kingdom." Aro said in a dismissive tone.


	9. Chapter 9 Exile

Chapter 9: Exile

Bella X Alec

I don't Own Twilight

I stood in the middle of the room rooted to my spot. I wouldn't lie, I was having trouble comprehending the fact that I was just banished from Volterra. I looked back at Alec, pleading with him threw my eyes. He only growled, and it took all of Jane's strength to restrain him. He was ready to attack me. How could this be happening? How could they believe a woman who no here knew? I knew that I was the only vampire capable of crying, but I refused to show my emotions now. If this was how things were going to be, then I had no choice but to leave.

"If that is your wish I will leave. I will go pack my things." I said.

"Do so quickly, and be on a plane by morning or in another town. As long as you are out of Volterra by morning." Aro said.

"Yes of course." I said.

I fleeted from the room, and went to pack my things. I knew that I was being watched, but I didn't care and nor did I care who was watching me. I grabbed a couple of bags and stuffed them full of clothes, shoes, makeup, and jewelry. I didn't know where I would go, I just knew that I had to go somewhere other than here. I remember Jane told me that the longest a fairy vampire had survived without at mate was 200 years. There was only 5 total in recorded history.

"Well, Well if it isn't miss Bella Volturi. Oh wait it's Swan again." I turned around to see Serena the very girl that ruined my life.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Well since I sound proofed this room, I guess I can tell you." She laughed.

"What are you up to?" I demanded.

"Well I finally got what I wanted. I got Alec and I got rid of his mate. I killed two birds with one stone." She laughed.

"You aren't even with Alec." I snarled.

"Oh but we will be. Aro has arranged for us to Wed first thing tomorrow." She said with a grin on her face.

"He wouldn't marry you. He loves me." I cried.

"Thanks to my little web of lies Alec don't even know who you are anymore." She laughed.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I can manipulate the mind and make memories disappear. The only way that Alec will continue to forget you is if you leave. That is why I lied to Aro. I needed you out of the picture and now you are banished." Serena said.

"I can't believe you. You won't get away with this." I said.

"Oh, but sweetie I already have. You see everyone here thinks that I am Alec's true mate, and that I have been with him this whole time. No one here remembers you, not even the Cullens." Serena laughed.

"I will come back and I will get Alec back." I said.

"Doubtful. I will have the guards kill you because I am taking you place as the fourth ruler." She smirked and left the room.

I stood in that spot unable to believe what I was hearing. I had no where to go. I couldn't go home and I couldn't go to the Cullens. My family would never recognize me, I was alone. I grabbed the few bags I had and fleeted from the room and out of the castle. I went as far as body would take me without hunting. I looked at my surroundings and found that I was near a small town.

I walked into the town and looked around it was a small town on the outskirts of Germany. I made my way to the edge of the village where a lured a young man into the woods and drained him. I knew that it would not be long till the villagers discovered his body so I fleeted from where I had left him. I decided to fled to ancient ruins of the Mayan temple in central America. They were remote and I would be safe there. There I hoped to find answers.

This was where the first fairy vampire resided and ruled for hundreds of years. I spent a lot of spare reading up on my kind. There was a way that I could live without my mate and the Mayan temple in Central America would tell me how to do that. It did not take long for me to arrive at my destination. I finally arrived at the temple and I was in awe, it was beautiful.

I walked up the temple steps taking my time. I wanted to enjoy every second of this moment. Yes I was alone, and my mate was lost, but I would find a way. There was always a way. I made it up the steps and to the entrance of the temple. I walked inside and there was drawings all over the wall of what was depicted as a beautiful woman with wings laden with gold. This must have been the first fairy vampire to exist. I walked deeper into the temple in search of answers to save myself.

"My child why have you come to this temple?" I whirled around and came face to face with the first Fairy Vampire.

"I am a Fairy Vampire and I have lost my mate." I replied.

"I know what you are, and you are a very rare treat to out race, but your mate still lives." She replied.

"Yes, but he is to marry Serena." I replied.

"Ah, the witch. She has sought to destroy fairy vampires since I was first born." She replied.

"So this is nothing new for Serena?" I asked.

"No my child it is not. Do not fret though, your mate is not essential. As long as he lives, then you will to. Regardless if you are with him or not." She said.

"I thought I would die without him?" I asked.

"No of course not. It will be a lonely life, but you will live." She replied.

"So what is you name?" I asked.

"I am Queen Amarilla. Queen of the fairy vampires. There is only a 20 of left and we hide here so that no one can find us. There is so many misconceptions about our race." Amarilla said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Over the years people have distorted tales about us, made things what they werent." Amarilla said.

"So what is the truth?" I asked.

"The truth is not always black and white." She said.

"I understand this, but I need to know." I said.

"Fairy Vampires are very rare, but are a treat. Thousands of years ago a fairies began conceiving with humans, claiming they were in love. I was the first to be turned into a vampire. The offspring of this children were turned into vampires or some went into to hiding with their human mother or father and lived out there lives as humans and conceived. Over the years more and more would rise up from the many different blood lines, and at one point we were a great race. There was thousands of us." Amarilla said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Aro ordered for our execution. He said that we were bringing to much attention to ourselves, and he was right. The people were afraid of what we were and what could do." She replied.

"He killed all of you?" I asked.

"Not all of us. Like I said there is still 20 of us left. We have resided here for years. I built this place 300 years ago, but it was destroyed over time. I lived and died like a human to keep my cover." She said.

"Why does Aro fear a clan of Fairy Vampires?" I asked.

"Because we can destroy him. We have all the powers of a fairy and a vampire. Any power any vampire has we have, we can make potions, use spells, and so much more. We can conceive children and give that gift to normal Vampires. Serena she hunts us, because she too fears us. We can destroy her and her powers. You my child are the offspring of a powerful fairy." Amarilla said.

"It don't matter I have no where to go. Thanks to Ms. Serena, no one remembers who I am." I said.

"Then you are welcome to live here as my daughter." The queen.

"I would love to. Thank you so much." I said.

"It is no problem. You are one of us, and therefore we must lookout for you. Now come I will introduce you to everyone. Who knows you might find someone to spend eternity with." She said with a smile.

"What is your name dear child?" She asked.

"I am Isabella." I replied deciding to go by my full name.

We walked down the hall and to another entrance that was hidden. It lead out to the courtyard and there I saw many people walking around, their skin shinning with no fear. I knew for a fact that I was no finally home. They all stopped and bowed and looked up at me.


	10. Chapter 10 A New Start

Chapter 10

A New Start

Bella x Alec

I don't own Twilight

"Everyone I would like to announce my daughter Isabella. This first of our kind to be born in hundreds of years." Amarilla said.

I watched as the few that remained of the Fairy Vampires cheered. I couldn't believe that I was the first of our kind in such a long time. I also couldn't believe what Aro did to these people. I know that he had his reasons, but he had no reason to attack these people and destroy them, all he had to do was talk to them and ask them kindly to go into hiding. They could have keep the secret and the people would still be alive.

"Please Isabella feel free to roam the city and meet all the wonderful people that reside here." Amarilla said.

"Where will you be headed to?" I asked.

"I have some business to attend to, and I need to prepare your room for you." Amarilla replied.

"Where will my room be?" I asked.

"Right next to mine of course, and you will have the finest bed and silks that can be bought. You are my daughter." Amarilla said, and then she disappeared.

I couldn't even see her leave, it was almost like she teleported. I guess that I really did have a lot to learn about my powers. I had much to learn about who I was as well, and about who my ancestors were. I wish that my parents and friends all remember me, but thanks to Serena and her powers they would never remember and the worst part was, Alec wouldn't either. Alec would never remember the first time he meet, the first kiss, the first time we made love, and our beautiful wedding. That was all gone. Lost to the waves of time. Lost to the blackness of Serena's web of lies and the black hole that she had sucked him into and everyone else.

I walked down the large lavish steps. This part of the temple seemed to be open, but yet hidden the rest of the world. The upkeep of this portion of the temple was amazing and lavish. There was beautiful flowers everywhere and the whole place looked like a large garden filled with ponds, flowers, trees, and wildlife. It was like paradise. I loved it here. I walked through the gardens taking my time and enjoying the scenery. I loved how well this place was keep up. I walked along the cobblestone path a admired the lovely pond that it lead to.

"It is truly beautiful isn't it?" Asked a voice from behind.

I turned around to see a man that was more beautiful then Alec. I really didn't think that it was possible to see another man in that light, but here I stand. He had an unusually tanned skin, beautiful blue and gold eyes. It was like looking into the Caribbean Sea and seeing small shards of gold. His hair was as black as a raven and as silky feather. He looked like a god and his wings were out freely. They were a beautiful blue and gold. He was wearing no shirt and his muscles were well defined, and he was at least 6.4. He had strong, high cheekbones, and his hair was just the right length that it framed his face amazingly.

"Did I startle you?" He asked. I looked up realizing that I had been distracted.

"I am sorry for being rude. It is really beautiful." I replied.

"This is my favorite place to come when I want to be alone." He said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Oh do forgive me, where are my manners. I am Abdul second in command to the queen." Abdul replied.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Isabella." I said.

"Yes I know. That is pretty amazing that the queen has taken you on as her daughter. It has been a long since I have seen joy in the queens eyes." Abdul said.

"Really, she seems so kind. I thought that she was always that way." I said.

"She is always that way, but you can still see the sadness in her eyes. Time has taken it's toll on, and there are many things that she wishes that she could have avoided." Abdul said.

"I didn't realize that her past still haunted her." I said.

"It don't necessarily haunt her so much as it just painful for her to think about. She made some mistakes and she wishes that she could change them." Abdul said.

"I see." I replied.

"No need to act so glum about it." He chuckled.

"I am not acting glum." I said.

"You sure having me believing you." He said.

"Whatever. I noticed that everyone here has there wings out." I said.

"Here there is no shame in showing the wonderful colors of our wings." He said.

"Before leaving Volterra I was encouraged to keep my wings put up." I said.

"You should really let your wings out. You would be surprised at how much better you would feel. They also define who you are." Abdul said.

"I suppose that I could let my wings out for a change." I replied.

I let my wings out, and watched as his eyes filled with wonder. My wings felt like a weight had been lifted off of them. It had been a long time since I my wings were out and this was the best that they had ever felt. I fluttered my wings and watched as they began to glow. They had never done that before. I turned to the pond and stared at my reflection, I was glowing.

"See, they feel amazing don't they?" Abdul said as he walked up behind me.

"You are right they feel great. I never knew that my wings glowed." I said.

"There is much that you don't know young one. I hope that you will give me some of your time, so that I can teach all that I know." Abdul said.

"I would love if you could teach me everything that you know." I said.

"Then shall we? I have a few places that I would like to show. One is a little bit outside of the temple." Abdul said.

I nodded my head and stepped forward and linked my arm with his. We started walking forward, but I let him lead me. He knew where he was going and I did not. I watched Abdul walk and I couldn't help but wonder how old he is. I feel like he is much older than even Alec and Edward. I smile to myself and try to keep my thoughts to myself.

"What is on your mind?" Abdul asked.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I am over 1000 years old." He replied.

"Wow, and you have been alone this whole time?" I asked.

"Yes I have, but I am hoping that I won't be alone to much longer." He replied.

I grinned at this, maybe he was talking about me. I didn't want to jump to conclusions and assume that he was talking about me. We came to a stop in clearing that was outside the temple but overlooked a beautiful river. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life. I could stay in this spot for the rest of my life, but he had other places to show me as well.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." I replied.

"I come here when I want to be alone. No one knows that this place exist. It is kind of hidden from the world." He said.

"Wow that is amazing. This has to be the best spot in this area." I said.

"No there is better, just not as secluded as this one." He replied.

"Well I could build a villa up here and live in it for the rest of my life." I said.

"Trust me I have thought about it a lot." He replied.

"That is awesome." I said.

"You know would could come back here later and I will bring something for us to eat, and bring a fresh dinner or human." He said.

"I prefer human if that is possible." I said.

"Trust me anything is possible." He replied.

"I had almost believed that you and the queen were a couple." I said.

"No we are not. The queen want take another mate on, she refuses to." He replied.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"She believes that you only ever have one true mate and that is the way that it should remain. She don't care if any of us have a mate, but she will not take a mate on." He replied.

"I see. That is kind of sad. I hate that she feels that way." I said.

"Yes a lot of men do." He replied.

"Do other men wish to be with her?" I asked.

"Of course they do, but she doesn't want anybody. Of course she always wanted a daughter." Abdul said.

"I figured that was the case. She really did take a shine to me real quick." I said.

"That she did." He replied.

I looked over at him and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. They really did feel amazing, but no. I love Alec and I always would, he was the very thing that had keep me going all that time. I would not just let my feelings go away. I would find away to be with Alec again. I pushed against his chest, said I was sorry and I ran back to the temple to find the queen and talk to her.


	11. Chapter 11 The Pain of Betrayel

Chapter 11  
The Pain of Betrayal

Bella X Alec

I own nothing

I made it to the temple to find that the Queen was waiting on me. I should have known, she normally knows everything that goes one. She even knew that I was coming here. I walked up the steps and tears began flowing from my eyes. She enveloped me a hug and attempted to calm me down with soothing words. I knew that here I would always be safe with her.

"What troubles you my daughter?" Amarilla asked me.

"It is Abdul." I said.

"So it is true, my right hand man has finally taken a shine to another woman." Amarilla said.

"Yes, it is true. The only thing is, I still love Alec and I always will." I said.

"I understand that, but that does not mean that you cannot be with another." Amarilla said.

"I feel like I would be betraying Alec." I said.

"He is married to another woman. It is okay for you to be with another until the time comes for you and Alec to be together." Amarilla said.

"Yes, but then I would be break Abdul's heart." I said.

"You deserve to be happy." Amarilla said.

"I guess you are right, and to be honest what are the odds that Alec will ever remember me. In fact none of them have any idea where I am or who I am." I said.

"Just remember there may come a time when Aro and his people find me again." Amarilla said.

"I understand. I think I am ready to sleep a little." I said.

"Of course. Let me show you to your room." Amarilla said.

I followed her into the temple and into my room. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The bed was a plush pillow top with a four poster frame and was draped with beautiful gold linings. There was a beautiful solid oak dresser and the closet was full of clothes and shoes. There was a makeup catty sitting in the corner and filled with beautiful makeups.

"Do you like it?" Amarilla said.

"Yes, I love it." I replied.

"I will be in the room next door if you need me." Amarilla said.

I nodded my head and watched as she left. I laid on the bed and I just stared at ceiling wondering why things had changed so drastically. One minute I was with Edward, and then he left. Then I was with Alec who left me to, we even got married. It seems like a whole different life. I don't even have a family, because they don't remember me. Part of me wishes that Serena skipped someone that knew me, but I knew better than to think so. I let myself drift off into sleep, even though it was still daylight out.

When I woke up, it was dark and everything was quite. I stood up and made my way to the large window in my room and looked down. I saw Abdul in the courtyard and I figured I would go talk to him. I fleeted from my room and to the courtyard, but I stopped just before the entrance and hid myself. Abdul was with another woman and they seemed to be having a heated discussion.

"Titania I know how you feel and it won't be long now." Abdul said.

"What about that foolish girl you made out with." Titania asked.

"She means nothing to me. The Queen considers her a daughter. It is the perfect time to get close to the queen and take out revenge." Abdul said. Revenge?

"If she had been more careful in the past I would not have lost my twin sister and you would not have lost your twin brother." Titania said.

They were angry because Aro killed their loved ones, and now they wanted Amarilla out of the way. They most likely want to mount an attack against Aro and his people to get revenge and they know that Amarilla would never allow it. I had to warn her of there plan.

"What about the girl. She thinks that you will be her new mate and she plans to tell you this as well." Titania said.

"Don't you worry my little Queen fairy, I will let her think that she is my true mate to get closer to the Queen. I will finally be able to get the Queen alone to ask for permission to marry Isabella and then I will kill her." Abdul said.

"Yes that's a wonderful idea. I saw them talking today and the queen holds dear Isabella to highest possible honor. She loves that girl like her own daughter and that will be her downfall. Just remember that I am yours." Titania said.

"I know my beautiful flower. You are my true mate and you always have been, and soon we will rule this world together." Abdul said.

I stole a quick glance at the two, and they were kissing. So they were together, God I am such a fool. Titania was the most beautiful creature I had ever set eyes on. She had unnatural blue hair and lavender eyes. Her wings were a beautiful Gold and lavender, and skin was just as tan as his. They were a perfect match and I should have seen it before. He was to good to be true.

I ran as fast as the wind would take back to the temple. I went straight to the Queens door and knocked. There was no answer, so I peeked inside and the room was empty. I ran to the throne room that sat right outside on the top of the temple. There I found the Queen just starring up at the stars.

"My Queen Abdul cannot be trusted. He is a Traitor." I said.

"What are you talking about. Abdul is my right hand man?" The Queen asked.

"Yes Isabella, what are you talking about?"Abdul asked as he entered the room with Titania.

"Always nice to see you Abdul and Titania." The Queen said.

"I was in the courtyard and overheard them plotting to kill you my queen." I said.

"That is nonsense. Why on earth would my right hand man and woman that is like my sister plot to kill me." Amarilla said trying to remain calm about what I said.

"Yes, please do explain dear Sakura." Titania said in snide voice.

"Look if you don't believe me, then take my hand. I know that you can see into my mind." I cried.

She took a step forward and peered into my mind. She seen everything from the time that I became a Vampire till now. I saw her eyes become enrage and turn fiery red. I knew that she was angry so once she let go of my hand I took a step back.

"What ever you saw, she wanted you to see." Abdul said.

"Do you honestly think that Isabella could fool me in that manner." Amarilla snarled.

"I would never betray you my Queen." Abdul said trying to reason.

"I am no fool, I saw it with my own eyes. You plan to kill me and Bella." Amarilla yelled.

"My Queen would you really believe that thing over us." Abdul said, and that did hurt.

"That thing is my daughter Isabella and you will speak to her in a proper manner." The Queen snarled.

"That thing is not a pure breed Fairy Vampire. It is nothing more than a dirty nasty pixie mixed with a fairy and a vampire. You and I both know that her creator was a fairy and a pixie. How does it feel to be lied to dear Isabella?" Titania snarled.

"How would you know anything about me?" I asked.

"Everyone here knows what you are. You look just like him, your creator I mean. He is still alive, but he is hiding." Titania laughed.

"That is enough from both of you. Abdul and Titania you are charged with treason and you know the penalty for treason." The Queen said.

I watched as there faces turned to horror and they both tried to flee. The Queen reached and grabbed them both and I watched as they went up in flames from the Queens touch. She gathered up their remains and put them into 20 different vials and separate them all. Then the Queen turned to me with a smile on her face.

"My dear we do have much to talk about. Please follow me, it is time that you knew more about who you were." The Queen said.


	12. Chapter 12 Coping and Learning

Chapter 12: Coping and Learning

Bella X Alec

I don't Own Twilight

I was terrified of what Amarilla had just done. She killed Abdul and Titania without question. I understand that they had betrayed, but I feel like they should have been given a fair trail first. Being alone, and after being betrayed by Abdul made miss my dear Alec all the more. I loved him with everything in me, but that would not change the fact that Serena won. She took my man and next she will destroy me. She was after all a Fairy Vampire hunter.

"I hope that I didn't scare you Isabella." Amarilla said.

"No you didn't scare me, I was just a bit startled." I replied.

"You have to understand, when someone betrays me I don't wait for a trail. If waited for a trail I would run the risk of the person escaping and trying to kill me again." Amarilla said.

"I can see why you would do what you did then." I replied.

I thought back to the day that Alec and I had wed and how Serena had tricked them all into her lies and wondered if Amarilla had been in that position if she would have spared me. I couldn't help but wonder what Alec was doing and how he was feeling. I wondered if I would ever see him again or not, but the way that it looked I would never see him again.

"Are you thinking about your dear Alec?" Amarilla asked.

"Yeah I really can't seem to get him off my mind. I wish that I could see what he was doing." I replied.

"You can see what he is doing, and I can teach you." Amarilla said.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Though Alec does not remember you, the bond that the two of you hold still remains strong." Amarilla said.

"I can't help but love him and I just wish I could be see his face again." I said.

"It is possible to see him again through Astrial projection. Follow me." She said.

I did as she said, but keep quite. I knew that there was more that she wanted to tell me and because of this I keep quite. If what she was saying was truly possible then I could truly see Alec again, he just wouldn't see me and even if he did he would not remember me. I walked behind her as she led me down a dark corridor and into a chamber. There was drawings on the one that depicted Astrial Projection and there was crystals of all colors on the walls and all different shapes and sizes.

"This is the room of knowledge and travel. Here you can project your soul to any place in the universe." Amarilla said.

"How do I do this?" I asked.

"Every Fairy Vampire has the ability to travel outside their body and go anywhere in the universe, just have to do it in this room. This room isn't used very often and no one will bother you while you are here. To travel outside of your body you need to mediate and concentrate your energy into where you want to go and who or what it is you are looking for." Amarilla said.

"That doesn't sound to hard." I said.

"Just keep in mind that if you are seen by someone with the ability to see souls, they can kill you. If you die during astrial projection there is no coming back ever and you will fall into purgatory." Amarilla said.

"That is scary." I said.

"You don't have to worry Serena won't be able to see you and no one in the Votluri will be able to either. Over the next couple of centuries I will teach you to control your powers and to travel greater distances than just Italy and when you are ready I will announce that you are the princess of this temple and that you will succeed me in the coming years." Amarilla said.

"Are you serious?" I said a bit shocked.

"Yes. Now concentrate on Alec." She said.

I wanted to question her some more, but I wanted to see Alec more. I sat in the middle of the floor and concentrated on what I wanted to see. It did not take long for my body to relax and my soul to leave it. I could see my body from where I was and looked next to me to see Amarilla smiling.

"Well done my child. I will be with you every step of the way to make sure that nothing happens to you. Just think of Alec and you will see him." Amarilla said.

I thought of Alec with my eyes closed and when they reopened I was in the Gardens at the Volturi castle. I looked around and I spotted Alec and he looked so beautiful and I could not help but miss him even more. I watched as he spun around at the sound of his name.

"Alec." A female voice said and she ran to him and leaped into his arms.

She kissed him passionately and it was only when she pulled away that I realized that it was Serena. He spun her around with joy and kissed her once more. He looked happier now than he did when he was with me. I choked on my tears, but swallowed them. My tears were pointless at this point.

"I have missed you so much Alec." Serena said.

"And I have missed you." Alec said with compassion in his eyes.

It brought back so many memories that I wanted to cry at the thought of them. I remembered back when we first met and how much he truly loved me and how kind he was to me, and how he had proclaimed his love to me. I also remembered all the hardships that we went through before getting married only to loose him again.

 _ **Flashback**_

"My dear Edward, your business here is finished. The girl knows about us." The guy in the middle said.

"My lord she comes with me." Edward said. What was he talking about. I would always go with Edward.

"Your are mistaking dear Edward, I make the decisions here, not you." The king said to him. This was not good. Was the king going to force me stay here.

"Aro, she is mine. Caius you but out, I know what you are thinking, you too Marcus, you have no business telling me who my bride is. You are not taking my bride away." Edward snarled.

"You are mistaking, she is not your mate, she is Alec's mate. I'm sure you seen the reaction just now when she looked into his eyes. They are true mates and she will stay here. She will not go back to forks and we arrange a fake death. Of course you guys will have to move." Aro snarled at him.

"I said that Bella comes with me." Edward growled.

"I thought that I made myself clear, the girl stays here. She will never return to forks." Aro snarled.

I fell to my knees in despair, I would never see my home again. I began to heavily sob, I looked around to see Alice was already gone, but Edward remained unmoved. He did not try to comfort me. Why was Edward acting this way. I thought for sure that Edward would comfort me and take me from this place and keep me from being taken. How could I be so wrong. Did Edward never really love me? My tears fell faster and my heart crashed to the floor and shattered. Nothing made sense and nothing seemed right. Why was this happening, if I had just stayed in Forks maybe I would have been safe. Arms locked around me and I immediately calmed, but when I seen who it was I began to struggle. It was Alec. Why was he holding me the way that he was.

"Alec you will remove your hands from my bride this instant." Edward snarled.

"As far as I am concerned you have not bonded with the girl, I have. She is my mate not yours. You will leave or die." Alec snarled, and black smoke seeped from his hands.

"Alec calm down." Jane warned.

"You think I am going to leave Bella here? She is to be my wife." Edward snarled, then why wasn't he comforting me, and Alec had made now move to calm down.

"Alec you are scaring the girl. You are holding and releasing your paralyzing smoke. Calm down so you don't scare her away." Jane warned once again and I saw Alec's black smoke retreat and disappear.

"You are lucky Cullen. You really show your concern for her, Edward. So why would you be calling her your bride. As far as I am concerned you don't love her you are just using her." Alec snarled.

"Whatever, she means nothing to me. She was a nuisance anyway. Causing my family to struggle with blood lust, always following me around like a puppy, and thinking I loved her. Having my family cook her dinner. Always teasing me. This relationship was only about sex anyway. As if I could love something that disgusting." Edward laughed. Alec growled a deep possessive growl and tackled Edward to the ground and locked his hands around his neck.

The black smoke seeped from Alec's hands and into Edwards body and Edward quit moving. I didn't know what to do. Edward was paralyzed and I was powerless to stop him. I know that Alec is protecting me but I can't let him kill Edward, that would be bad. All the Cullen's would hate me if Edward died because of something that involved me.

"You ever talk about her like that again and I will kill you myself and you know I can do it." Alec snarled, more black smoke seeping out.

"Stop, please I don't want anyone to get hurt. Edward I think you should leave. It would be for the best." I said and without looking back he was gone, in a whisk of wind, and I could only cry. Edward had just destroyed my heart. Everything I thought that I knew was over.

"Alec show Bella to your room. She must be tired." Aro said in a kind voice.

"Very well, this way Miss Swan." Alec said in a gentle voice that calmed my tears

I followed him back through the dark corridors, the only light was the flames on the wall. There was so many rooms and corridors. It would be easy to get lost in this place. There had to be at least 20 floors. It was amazing and the architecture was exquisite. When we made it to his room he showed me where everything was and left me by myself. I began to cry, why me I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this. It was suppose to be me and Edward, but I felt the bond between me and Alec.

Edward was no longer a part of my life and that was probably a good thing. I thought that I loved Edward but that was proved wrong just now. I wished Alec would come back so I wouldn't be alone, but that wasn't possible. He was probably busy. He was on the Royal guard, so he probably had better things to do then deal with a child. I quietly called his name, hoping he would hear me. Not even a second on later there was cool breeze and soft hands were caressing my skin. I looked up to see Alec's beautiful eyes looking at me.

"You called my lady?" Alec asked, and I looked up into his beautiful eyes to see they were full of love.

"Yes, i did. I just didn't want to be alone. Will you stay?" I asked, praying that he could.

"I wish I could my dear, but Aro has asked me to take care of something. I will be back in three days and then I will never leave your side." He replied.

"Oh OK. When will i be changed." I asked.

"Right now before I leave." Alec replied.

"Why would you brother with a child like me." I asked.

"Your are no child and because I love you." Alec replied. I was shocked, how could someone fall in love so quickly, but I had to admit something told me I wanted to be with him forever.

"I don't understand how you can love me, you just meet me." I said.

"I bonded with you, and nothing can change that. I knew I loved you the moment that I laid eyes on you." Alec said.

"Alright then. I'm ready. Please change me. One last thing, why did you almost kill Edward?" I asked.

"No one is going to talk bad about you, while I am around." Alec said, and I smiled.

"I want one kiss with you while I am still human." I said. I wanted to know what kissing him would be like while I was still human.

"Your wish is my command my lady." Alec said.

Alec pulled me close and kissed me. His gentle hands holding me close as one hand traveled over my body. He was warm unlike Edward. His hands traveled down to my breast and massaged them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Our kiss deepened and I wanted nothing more than to be with him. His kiss sent fire through my veins and set my body ablaze. I have never felt anything like this before in my entire life. He kissed down my neck and then bit in and I felt fire immediately. I screamed and screamed and he promised I would be okay. He held me close and kissed my forehead.

He massaged my arms in attempt to soothe me and wiped away any tears that I cried, but I knew that soon Alec had to leave me with Jane, but all she did was watch. She didn't really say much, but her eyes watched. Time seemed to slow as the pain continued. It felt like it had been days since Alec bit me, but I knew better. I am sure that it has only been a couple of hours at the most. I began to wonder if the change would end though.

 _ **End Flashback**_

The memories that were brought back made me cry and as I watched Alec kiss Serena I lost sight of what I was doing and was wrenched back to my body where i broke out in tears and Amarilla circled me in her arms.

"I know that it hurts, but the pain will dull." Amarilla said.

"I understand that. I just wish that it was me in his arms." I said crying more.

"Hush now. It will be okay. Just take the time to recover and remember we have to progress in you training." Amarilla said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Let's head to bed." Amarilla said.

I did as she instructed and followed her back to where our chambers were. I spent hours laying in the bed thinking of Alec and how much I missed. The more I thought about the way that he looked, it seemed like he was under a spell. I would find a way to get the man I love back no matter what it took. That is what I fell asleep to that night.


	13. Chapter 13 200 Years Later

Chapter 13 : 200 years Later

Alec x Bella

I own nothing

It has been 200 years since I joined Amarilla and began studying under her. I have been hurt many times since I have become a vampire, but yet I am still alive. I day never went by that I didn't think of Alec and what we could have been. I know now though that I can live without my mate. It has been hard living without him but not impossible. I wasn't long after I got here that I thought that I had found someone for me, but he too betrayed me and now it seemed that I was meant to be alone forever.

 _Flashback to 200 years ago._

"It is truly beautiful isn't it?" Asked a voice from behind.

I turned around to see a man that was more beautiful then Alec. I really didn't think that it was possible to see another man in that light, but here I stand. He had an unusually tanned skin, beautiful blue and gold eyes. It was like looking into the Caribbean Sea and seeing small shards of gold. His hair was as black as a raven and as silky feather. He looked like a god and his wings were out freely. They were a beautiful blue and gold. He was wearing no shirt and his muscles were well defined, and he was at least 6.4. He had strong, high cheekbones, and his hair was just the right length that it framed his face amazingly.

"Did I startle you?" He asked. I looked up realizing that I had been distracted.

"I am sorry for being rude. It is really beautiful." I replied.

"This is my favorite place to come when I want to be alone." He said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Oh do forgive me, where are my manners. I am Abdul second in command to the queen." Abdul replied.

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Isabella." I said.

"Yes I know. That is pretty amazing that the queen has taken you on as her daughter. It has been a long since I have seen joy in the queens eyes." Abdul said.

"Really, she seems so kind. I thought that she was always that way." I said.

"She is always that way, but you can still see the sadness in her eyes. Time has taken it's toll on, and there are many things that she wishes that she could have avoided." Abdul said.

"I didn't realize that her past still haunted her." I said.

"It don't necessarily haunt her so much as it just painful for her to think about. She made some mistakes and she wishes that she could change them." Abdul said.

"I see." I replied.

"No need to act so glum about it." He chuckled.

"I am not acting glum." I said.

"You sure having me believing you." He said.

"Whatever. I noticed that everyone here has there wings out." I said.

"Here there is no shame in showing the wonderful colors of our wings." He said.

"Before leaving Volterra I was encouraged to keep my wings put up." I said.

"You should really let your wings out. You would be surprised at how much better you would feel. They also define who you are." Abdul said.

"I suppose that I could let my wings out for a change." I replied.

I let my wings out, and watched as his eyes filled with wonder. My wings felt like a weight had been lifted off of them. It had been a long time since I my wings were out and this was the best that they had ever felt. I fluttered my wings and watched as they began to glow. They had never done that before. I turned to the pond and stared at my reflection, I was glowing.

"See, they feel amazing don't they?" Abdul said as he walked up behind me.

"You are right they feel great. I never knew that my wings glowed." I said.

"There is much that you don't know young one. I hope that you will give me some of your time, so that I can teach all that I know." Abdul said.

"I would love if you could teach me everything that you know." I said.

"Then shall we? I have a few places that I would like to show. One is a little bit outside of the temple." Abdul said.

I nodded my head and stepped forward and linked my arm with his. We started walking forward, but I let him lead me. He knew where he was going and I did not. I watched Abdul walk and I couldn't help but wonder how old he is. I feel like he is much older than even Alec and Edward. I smile to myself and try to keep my thoughts to myself.

"What is on your mind?" Abdul asked.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I am over 1000 years old." He replied.

"Wow, and you have been alone this whole time?" I asked.

"Yes I have, but I am hoping that I won't be alone to much longer." He replied.

I grinned at this, maybe he was talking about me. I didn't want to jump to conclusions and assume that he was talking about me. We came to a stop in clearing that was outside the temple but overlooked a beautiful river. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life. I could stay in this spot for the rest of my life, but he had other places to show me as well.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." I replied.

"I come here when I want to be alone. No one knows that this place exist. It is kind of hidden from the world." He said.

"Wow that is amazing. This has to be the best spot in this area." I said.

"No there is better, just not as secluded as this one." He replied.

"Well I could build a villa up here and live in it for the rest of my life." I said.

"Trust me I have thought about it a lot." He replied.

"That is awesome." I said.

"You know would could come back here later and I will bring something for us to eat, and bring a fresh dinner or human." He said.

"I prefer human if that is possible." I said.

"Trust me anything is possible." He replied.

"I had almost believed that you and the queen were a couple." I said.

"No we are not. The queen want take another mate on, she refuses to." He replied.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"She believes that you only ever have one true mate and that is the way that it should remain. She don't care if any of us have a mate, but she will not take a mate on." He replied.

"I see. That is kind of sad. I hate that she feels that way." I said.

"Yes a lot of men do." He replied.

"Do other men wish to be with her?" I asked.

"Of course they do, but she doesn't want anybody. Of course she always wanted a daughter." Abdul said.

"I figured that was the case. She really did take a shine to me real quick." I said.

"That she did." He replied.

I looked over at him and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. They really did feel amazing, but no. I love Alec and I always would, he was the very thing that had keep me going all that time. I would not just let my feelings go away. I would find away to be with Alec again. I pushed against his chest, said I was sorry and I ran back to the temple to find the queen and talk to her.

"What troubles you my daughter?" Amarilla asked me.

"It is Abdul." I said.

"So it is true, my right hand man has finally taken a shine to another woman." Amarilla said.

"Yes, it is true. The only thing is, I still love Alec and I always will." I said.

"I understand that, but that does not mean that you cannot be with another." Amarilla said.

"I feel like I would be betraying Alec." I said.

"He is married to another woman. It is okay for you to be with another until the time comes for you and Alec to be together." Amarilla said.

"Yes, but then I would be break Abdul's heart." I said.

"You deserve to be happy." Amarilla said.

 _Fast foward to the time betrayel._

When I woke up, it was dark and everything was quite. I stood up and made my way to the large window in my room and looked down. I saw Abdul in the courtyard and I figured I would go talk to him. I fleeted from my room and to the courtyard, but I stopped just before the entrance and hid myself. Abdul was with another woman and they seemed to be having a heated discussion.

"Titania I know how you feel and it won't be long now." Abdul said.

"What about that foolish girl you made out with." Titania asked.

"She means nothing to me. The Queen considers her a daughter. It is the perfect time to get close to the queen and take out revenge." Abdul said. Revenge?

"If she had been more careful in the past I would not have lost my twin sister and you would not have lost your twin brother." Titania said.

They were angry because Aro killed their loved ones, and now they wanted Amarilla out of the way. They most likely want to mount an attack against Aro and his people to get revenge and they know that Amarilla would never allow it. I had to warn her of there plan.

"What about the girl. She thinks that you will be her new mate and she plans to tell you this as well." Titania said.

"Don't you worry my little Queen fairy, I will let her think that she is my true mate to get closer to the Queen. I will finally be able to get the Queen alone to ask for permission to marry Isabella and then I will kill her." Abdul said.

"Yes that's a wonderful idea. I saw them talking today and the queen holds dear Isabella to highest possible honor. She loves that girl like her own daughter and that will be her downfall. Just remember that I am yours." Titania said.

"I know my beautiful flower. You are my true mate and you always have been, and soon we will rule this world together." Abdul said.

I stole a quick glance at the two, and they were kissing. So they were together, God I am such a fool. Titania was the most beautiful creature I had ever set eyes on. She had unnatural blue hair and lavender eyes. Her wings were a beautiful Gold and lavender, and skin was just as tan as his. They were a perfect match and I should have seen it before. He was to good to be true.

 _Back to the present_

It really had been a hard time for me. There was still days that I cried over what had happened when I was betrayed by Abdul, but over the time I have gained many new friends and there have been others like me that are newborns as well. I am not a newborn anymore, but there a few vampires here that are only a couple of years old and we are safe here, hidden from the world and it's dangers. The threat from the volturi was still imminent. Though they didn't remember me or anything I did while I was there, I remembered them and remembered what Serena would kill me if she ever saw me again.

"Are you alright Isabella." I turned to see my good friend Adrian standing behind me. He was over a 1000 years old and was always there for me when I needed him.

"I am fine, just thinking about my past and all that has happened since I became a vampire." I replied.

"You don't regret you decision do you?" He asked.

"At one point I had wondered what it would have been like if I remained human, but I have never regretted my decision. Especially when I got friends like you." I said with a smile.

"You are too kind, you know that." He said.

"I can be at times." I replied.

"I know that. By the way the queen is asking for audience with you." He said and I laughed.

"Normally she invades my brain and sends me a messages. Whats changed?" I asked.

"She sensed that you were upset so she me, just in case you needed a shoulder to lean on." He replied with a kind smile.

"I guess that I should go then." I said, as I stood up from the stone table I had been setting at.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Adrian asked.

"No that's okay, I am sure your mate is worried about you." I said.

"No, she knows where I am at and she sends her best and hopes you are doing well these days." He replied.

"I really need to go visit Alvina. She is such a sweet woman." I said as I began walking to the throne room.

"She admires you, you know." Adrian said as he fell into step with me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she is young. Only 100 years old now and she sees you as one of the strongest people in clan aside from the queen. She admires you courage and resilience. You are incredibly strong and amazing." He said.

"I think Alvina is slightly crazy." I said with a laugh.

"She just looks up to you that's all." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't thank me, thank Alvina." He said as we arrived to the throne and he left.

"There you are Isabella." Amarilla said with a smile on her face.

"It is nice to see you Amarilla." I said.

"I hope that you are feeling better?" She asked.

"I am thank you." I replied.

"I had was going to just send you a message but when I sensed you mood and sent Adrian because I knew that he could cheer you up."

"And he did, but as I have told you before I miss Alec and I still can't forget what Abdul did to me." I said.

"In time you will forget what Abdul has done to you and will forgive him, and you will see Alec again." Amarilla

"I doubt that I will see Alec again." I said In a sad voice.

"Trust me you will see Alec again and sooner than you think." Amarilla said. I wanted to say more, but I could see in her eyes the conversation was over.

"I do have good news though. Your coronation will be next and I will be announcing it next week.


	14. Chapter 14 The New Queen

Chapter 14 The New Queen

Alec X Bella

I own nothing

It has been 3 days since Amarilla had informed me that I was going to be her replacement. I was excited and scared at the same time. I wasn't sure that I was ready to be a ruler. I am still young and I can do reckless things and I don't want to be the reason that the fairy vampires disappear from this earth. I looked up at the sky and smiled sadly. This was the life that I had chose, and I chose it all for one man, Alec. Now he is married to another woman and I would never see him again and will be alone always. There are days that I feel the pain pulling at my heart begging me to go to him, but Alec does not remember me and he never will.

"What bothers you?" I turned to see Adrian smiling at me kindly.

"I still feel the pull to Alec. I can't forget him." I said.

"You will never forget Alec, he is your soul mate and the two of you belong together." Adrian said.

"I just want to forget the pain that he has caused me and the suffering. I became a vampire so that I could be with Alec forever, and yet I still don't have him." I said wanting to cry.

"With time the wounds will heal, but you will never forget him. He is the very thing that keeps you alive." Adrian said.

"There are times that I wonder if he has glimpses of what we had and wonders who I am." I said.

"Serena's magic is strong, but it won't last forever." Adrian said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are young yet, so you wouldn't know this. Serena's magic can only last so long before it burns out and then it has to build back up for thousands of years. From what I can tell, her magic is probably about burnt up at this point." Adrian said.

"Are you saying that Alec may remember me?" I asked.

"I'm not going to say anything for sure because I can't be certain." Adrian replied.

"I think I will talk to the queen about it." I said.

"Well you are going to have to wait, she is about to make the big announcement." Adrian said.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot." I said.

"That is why I came to get you. I know that you can get sidetracked sometimes." Adrian said with a smile.

"Alright well we better hurry up." I said.

He stood up and linked his arm with mine and we walked out the door and toward the great hall where the queen waited for me. She held out her hand for me and smiled at me gently. I took her and she pulled me forward and gave me an encouraging look.

"I would like to make an announcement regarding my daughter Bella. I have decided that in four short days Bella will become the new queen of fairy vampires and I will become one of the first elder fairy vampires along with a few other vampires that ancient." Amarilla declared.

The crowd erupted into cheers and the vampires began dancing around. I had honestly never seen them so happy before and it was definitely pleasing to see them this way. Then again it had be a long time since there had been elders. Many people came up and greeted me and one of them was Adrian and he was smiling brightly. He bowed before leaving. I looked at the Queen who started walking toward the throne room and motioned for me to follow and I did.

"I want to make this civilization great again." Amarilla said.

"Didn't Aro forbid it?" I asked.

"No, is only afraid of what we can do." Amarilla said.

"So why now?" I asked.

"I just want there to be some sort of order, so that our people can thrive and be normal. We have struggled to survive in the ruins of this kingdom. All I want is a place where we can live and rule in secret and be safe from the world." Amarilla said.

"I understand what you are saying, I just don't want to draw any unwanted attention to us." I said.

"Aro wouldn't dare bother us." Amarilla said.

"Aro can be dangerous." I said trying to reason with her.

"I know that he can be dangerous, but as long we don't do anything that goes against his rules than he won't bother us. If part of the coven begins breaking rules than they will step in and destroy us again." Amarilla

"I just don't want to see you go through the same pain that you did before. It's hard for me to see that." I said.

"I know dear Isabella and I promise, the same mistakes I made when I was young and stupid won't happen this time." Amarilla said.

"I know that you won't let that happen again, I am just looking out for you." I said.

"I know that you are dear, but there is no need. Now hurry along, and go join the festivities." Amarilla said before disappearing.

I walked back to the great hall wondering what had happened that brought Aro to his decision all those years ago. I thought about going back and finding Amarilla and asking her, but I knew that she wanted to be left alone. I was left with a lot question that needed answers, and i would find them.

(Amarilla's POV)

I walked toward my bedroom and stood out on the balcony. I couldn't hide the truth forever, Isabella would find out. She will still care for me and still be my daughter, but she will go back to Alec and the Volturi where she truly belongs. As for Serena she will be killed, but not by Isabella. Aro would kill her for her crimes against the kingdom.

"She is getting more curious everyday." Said a male voice, almost startling me.

"I know that, but no harm will come to her. I need her to be the queen." I said.

"Yes, but if she discovers the truth she will leave." He said.

"I know that Darius. She will discover the truth, but she won't leave my side. We have mother daughter bond that can't be broken." I said.

"She will be furious with you and she will demand to know why you didn't tell her the truth about what really happened." Darius said.

"You keep the information to yourself. I will tell Isabella the truth in good time. I know that she will be angry at me for keeping the truth from her, but it won't last long." I said.

"The longer you hide this from her, the worse that it will be." He said.

"It won't be that bad." I said.

"You slaughtered village and left no survivors. You were a ruthless ruler that was feared by everyone. Aro had to do something, because no one was safe while you ruled." Darius yelled.

"I was young and I was stupid." I said.

"You brought about the destruction of our civilization because you were selfish and you greedy." He yelled at me.

"I have changed. That is why Isabella will be queen and I will simply be an elder. I will have no influence over the decisions that she makes." I said.

"Whatever." He said and stormed out.

There was a time that Darius had trusted me, but like many others I lost that trust after the death of his beloved mate. I won't lie I was reckless and I hurt many people around me and that was the reason that many still stayed away from this place, but in time they will come back. They will come back to serve under Isabella.

(Bella's POV)

As I entered the great hall I saw that everyone was still celebrating and if possible a few were drunk. How funny. I seen Adrian and his mate setting together and made my way over to them. Maybe Adrian would know what happened all those years ago. I was really pressed to know, that and it helped me forget about Alec.

"Hey Adrian." I said.

"Well if it isn't the next ruler of the fairy vampires. My lady." He said and bowed.

"There is no need for that." I said.

"Well of course there is." He said with a smile and I sat down across from him and his wife.

"Not really, I am still just Isabella and I always will be." I said.

"Yes, but you will be queen soon." He said.

"To bad Alec can't be here to see this moment." I said.

"It will be alright. Just remember what I said. In time the magic that Serena is using will wear off and she won't be able to use it again for a 1000 years. At that point Alec will know what she has done, he will her and come find you. Even if he misses the coronation it won't change the fact that he will come back to you." Adrian said.

"Thank you. You are to kind at times." I said.

"Isabella I know that it can be hard to live without him, but you are doing great for a newborn." Adrian said.

"I am going to go on up to the room, meet up there when you and Isabella are done." Adrian's mate said and then disappeared.

"Does she not like me?" I asked.

"It's not that, she is just tired. The festivities have worn her out today." He replied.

"That is good." I said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I just really miss the days when Alec would hold me in his arms and tell me that he loved me. It hurts that he isn't with me anymore." I said.

"You keep forgetting that you will have him back soon. It won't last an eternity." Adrian said.

"I know, I know. It is just hard without him anymore." I said.

"It will always be hard without him, but you are strong Isabella and no one is as strong as you are." He said.

"I do have a serious question for you though." I said.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"What happened all those years ago that caused Aro to destroy the fairy vampires?" I asked and saw his face darken.

"That's not a question that I am at liberty to answer." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the forbids anyone from speaking about that day. Its history and nothing more is to be said." He replied.

"I don't understand why this is such a big secret." I said in frustrated voice.

"It has to be that way because of what happened." He told me.

"What could be so bad that the Queen passed a law preventing anyone from talking about what happened?" I asked.

"If you want to know about that day then you need to ask the Queen herself." Adrian said and then left.

I sat there in the great hall wondering why even Adrian keep things a secret. I don't understand what could possibly be so bad about what happened. I stood up and started toward my room, but was stopped one of the other fairy vampires. She was young like me, but had told me many times that she admired me.

"Bella, I just wanted to congratulate you on being the next Queen. It really is amazing that you get to be the ruler." Amelia said.

"Thank you Amelia that means a lot. I hope that I will do great." I said.

"Isabella you will be an amazing ruler and hope that I can be a lady in waiting." She said.

"Of course you can." I said smiling brightly.

"Really, thank you so much." She said and gave me a big hug and danced off.

She really was an excitable person, but I am that I made her day. I continued up to my room, where upon arriving was a note. I pulled the note off the door and saw it had my written on it. I opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Isabella,

If you wish to know what happened all those years ago, you will need to go to the room of knowledge. It is at the very top to the pyramid and is left unguarded. It won't be hard to find because the door is gold and is the only door up there. In there you will find the truth behind all the secrets that have been keep from you. I know that you will be angry at first, but you must understand that some things were better keep a secret than to reveal them to you and hurt.

From someone who wants to help.

I put the letter in my pocket and headed for the the place he spoke of.


	15. Chapter 15 The Discovery

Chapter 15 The Discovery

Alec x Bella

I own bothing

I made my way up to the top of temple and as the later stated there was no guards. In fact the whole place was abandoned. I looked to end of the corridor and saw the golden doors and walked to them, they opened with ease. I walked in and in the center  
of the room lay a single tome, and it was old. I opened the book and began to read.

A long time ago when the world was filled with magic, there was a clan of that sought to become stronger, and doing so this lead them to vampires. Many female fairies mated with male vampires and bore them heirs. This created fairy vampires. The only  
problem with fairy vampires is that every fairy vampire was powerful, they could control anything in this universe, can kill at will, make someone fall in love, and even bring the dead back. The first fairy vampire created was Amarilla, and she became  
their queen.

Not every fairy that mated with a vampire bore a special child, only a select few gave birth to a hybrid, and the others gave birth to a fairy with vampire DNA, but wasn't a vampire. That would explain why others emerged after all this, I thought to myself.  
I continued to read. Just like vampires, fairies are immortal and they are strong, but nothing like a vampire. The mating was banned when the fairy king determined that it was to dangerous for the blood lines to mix.

Amarilla began building her kingdom with her mate Jax. Jax was the first vampire to ever exist and he chose Amarilla as his bride because she was the beautiful creature he had ever seen, that I he couldn't help but feel drawn to her beauty. The two had  
mated, but the power that the two possessed was uncanny. Amarilla had become blood thirsty and craved the thrill of killing her victims.

She ruled her kingdom in fear and with no mercy. All the females were subjected to gruesome tortures that destroyed any semblance of beauty. She would bath in the blood of her victims and Jax would always join her. Anyone who even attempted to oppose  
them was killed on the spot without mercy. Amarilla and Jax had become will known around the world and many kingdoms had sought to destroy them.

It had become clear that the two were extremely dangerous. Thousands of men and women were killed at the hands of the Amarilla and Jax, and many kingdoms fell at their hands. It was certain that they had brought the human race to their knees and would  
rule the immortal world for eternity. That seemed to be the fate until Aro and his brothers rose up as kings and declared war on Amarilla and her race of Vampires.

Many of the fairy vampires fought against the guard Aro and his brothers created, but they all fell including Jax. With the remaining fairy vampires Amarilla fled and went into hiding. She had realized how dangerous she had become and chose to remain  
in solitude. Her selfish ways and blood lust had destroyed thousands like her and took her mate.

This made think back to what Caius said and the truth of his words began to sink in. Fairy vampires were dangerous and I couldn't let Amarilla have that kind of power again. It would mean the end of all things everywhere.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Now Bella you have an incredible power. We understand that you are a shield, you can read minds if you choose, and that you are a Fairy Vampire. While your power as a Fairy limits you to nothing in this world, it is also very dangerous." Aro said, I  
looked at him confused.

"I don't understand how my power can be so dangerous." I said.

"That is where the problem lies. You can make love potions, potions of death, or any potion. All of them work on Vampires. You can use spells of any sort, you bend the elements of earth to your will. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, trees, grass, stone, storms,  
and metal. You can even use your power to target someone and kill them. You are dangerous Bella, and you need to understand that, and you always need to learn to control you anger. I had to kill the last Fairy Vampire, because she threatened to expose  
our kind." Aro said. That is when I realized that my body was glowing lavender, and some vampires were cringing. I calmed my nerves, and the glowing disappeared.

"Thank you." Aro said.

"I didn't realize that I had so much power in me." I said.

"Yes you do. Now on to the matter of you and Alec." Aro said.

"Look I am really sorry. I didn't realize that Terra had claimed him." I said, trying to desperately defend myself.

"It was clear that she wanted to be with and you did not take that into consideration." Caius said.

"I honestly did not know." I said. "You fool, they were laughing together and spending time together, before you came along." Caius yelled.

"Brother you need to calm yourself. What's done is done." Aro said.

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **Flashback**_

I picked up a book and looked at it. the title of the book was called the history of Fairy Vampires. I opened the book up and began to read. Fairy Vampires are very rare, but very powerful. The have the magic of a Fairy, but the spend, strength, sense  
of smell, amazing eyesight, and worst of all the hunger. A Fairy Vampire is created when the human is part fairy or full fairy, and is turned into a vampire. They keep the powers of a Fairy, just with the addition of vampire powers. Every Fairy Vampire  
recorded in history has been killed. Without a mate to control them, they lose control and kill everyone, and everything in sight. A Fairy Vampire will go into hibernation to protect themselves or to pass by large amounts of time.

A Fairy Vampire also eats like a normal human would, but still requires human blood to survive, and they also sleep like a human would. A vampire of this status could rule the vampire race, but also bring it down to it's knee's. They can control any element  
they want, that includes metal, lava, wood, grass, ice, glass, and they can control the weather. The last Fairy Vampire was murdered when she lost control after her mate was killed by the wolf. She killed the wolf, but she didn't stop. She just keep  
killing. Our Vampire Elders, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, had to put an end to her terror by killing her. I looked up in horror, they feared me, that is why they wouldn't let me near Alec, and why they were forcing him to marry Terra. They wanted me to  
lose control, so that they would have no choice but to kill me.

I started crying, because I didn't know what I was going to do. By this time tomorrow Alec will be married, and I will have lost control. There was an option though I could go into a deep sleep. No one would ever find me, and it would buy me some time  
to find away to get out of this. I picked up the next book. It was titled, How to control yourself. Fairy Vampire Guide to not going Crazy. I opened the book and began to read. Who ever was here before me, saved me a lot of trouble.

A Fairy Vampire risks going crazy when they are turned if they have no mate. The hormones in the body, has no way of being control. As bad as it sounds, the best way to save you sanity is to find a mate. Whether you love them or not. A mate will be able  
to control the urges. You may still feel the urge to kill once in a while, but you not completely lose you sanity. There was more in the book, but a lot of it I didn't see myself doing. The only way to completely satisfy your needs is to be with your  
true mate. He is the one that bring you true happiness.

I sighed. I had found my way out. It was not ideal, but it would work. I would go to Edward, and tell him how much I love him, and I pray that he will accept me, and marry me. I know that at one point he had to care for me. Otherwise he wouldn't have  
gone to such lengths to protect me. I sighed once again, wondering why I let myself get into this mess. I was going to take a deep sleep, but I afraid if I wait much longer Edward will be taken.

 _ **End Flashback**_

At this point I realized that even with me becoming the next queen, Amarilla status as an elder would allow her to do anything that she wanted. She could control me and make me do what she wanted. I would have no control over the laws and no control of  
what Amarilla plans to do. That would mean that she would do what she did when she was first created. I looked down and continued to read.

There are many beliefs that Amarilla was never Jax's mate and that he was only ever drawn to her beauty. That would explain why she could live without him and not think about him, I thought to myself. Many believe that she is really the true mate of Marcus  
the brother of Aro and Cauis. None of that was ever proven though.

Over the centuries fairy vampires have come and gone, but none were as fierce and blood thirsty as Amarilla. A few were that way though. Dracula was one of them, and his blood lust was unsustainable. He had killed thousands and people feared him as they  
had feared Amarilla and Aro was forced to take action once again and in doing this they destroyed Dracula and his castle.

So the stories of Dracula were true, that was quiet the shock, considering I had always thought that it was a myth. I continued to read more about the past and was reading about a Vampire named Vladimir and he was a feared ruler, he still lived but the  
Volturi had destroyed his kingdom for becoming to powerful and revealing their secret. In this day and age anyone who knows about vampires is killed and the vampire that revealed it is killed. Used to the Volturi were lenient but not now. I went to  
read more but the book was flown off the stand and I whirled around to see Amarilla.

"So now you know the truth." She said.

"Why did you hide the truth from me?" I asked.

"It was not necessary for you to know the truth." Amarilla said.

"I am you daughter and have been for 200 years. The least that you could have done was tell me the truth about what happened." I yelled.

"I was going to tell you the truth in good time, I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you." She replied.

"When was the right moment going to be, after I became queen." I said sarcastically.

"No, I went to your room to talk to you about it, but found you gone and this is where I found you." She replied.

"You had 200 years to tell me and you never once tried to tell me." I said, furious with her lies.

"I never wanted it to end up like this. I was trying to protect you from me." She said.

"If you were so dangerous than why did Aro leave you alive?" I asked.

"Because I am the true mate of Marcus. The book was true in saying that much, I just never wanted to admit it because I never found Marcus attractive, but I do love him so." She replied.

"So they keep you alive because of Marcus?" I asked."

"Yes they did, and I didn't tell you about my past because I was embarrassed by it." She replied.

"Just because something is embarrassing doesn't mean you need to hide it from those that care, and you should go to Marcus and confess your love to him and finally be happy. Being a great kingdom is good and all but nothing compares to just being happy."  
I said.

"You are right my dear child and I have great news." She said.

"What is the news?" I asked.

"Your creator is still alive and if you would like to meet her I can take you there." She said.


	16. Chapter 16 Meeting Her Bloodline Creator

**Chapter 16 : Meeting her Bloodline Creator**

 **Bella x Alec**

 **I own Nothing**

"Your not joking are you, my bloodline creator is still alive!" I said in a startled voice.

"Of course she, most of them actually are, but they live in solitude." Amarilla replied.

"Why do they live in solitude?" I asked.

"Because the king banned them after they mating had happened." Amarilla replied.

"Why did he banned them?" I questioned.

"The king wanted to insure that they would never mate with a vampire again. He had initially wanted to behead them all, but the queen convinced him to let them live in exile." Amarilla replied.

"Why did he want to kill them, isn't he the one that made the decree for them to breed in the first place anyway?" I asked.

"That may be the case, but he realized the error of his way and sought to fix his mistake." She replied.

"That was no reason to send those people from their homes and everything that they knew." I said.

"The problem that the king feared was that the clans who mated would chose their heirs to rise up and take over the kingdom. By banishing them he eliminated any threat that could take his rule away. His wife Titania agreed that this was the best course of action seeing the her own brother was one of the ones who mated with a vampire." Amarilla said.

"My question is, how did the vampires get pregnant. I thought it was impossible unless you possessed the gift to bear children. As far as I know, I am the only vampire that possess such a gift." I said.

"The fairies had the ability to grant vampires the gift of a child." She replied.

"They never asked for anything in return?" I asked.

"The vampires did want to some of the elfish jewelry. It is a very prized possession to have. It is among the most beautiful jewelry in the world. The only people that have any of it now is the Volturi. The crest that you wear, was made by the elves." Amarilla said.

"How is that possible. My necklace was just made when I turned into a vampire." I said.

"The Volturi still hold ties to the fairy king." Amarilla replied.

"Who is my bloodline creator?"I asked.

"Your bloodline creator is a man, who travels the world in secret. Though he was banished from his homeland, it never stopped him from pursing his dreams of traveling the world." Amarilla said.

"So how will we find him if he is traveling the world?" I asked.

"I really isn't hard to find him. Right now he lives in Japan. The woman that birthed your clan line lives in Australia most likely, but I can't be sure. The last time that I talked to her she resided in Chernobyl Ukraine. She moves around a lot because Aro wants to destroy her for her crimes." Amarilla said.

"Why would he do such a thing? What crime did she commit?" I asked.

"Technically she created a newborn child and that is illegal. To be honest though she didn't create a newborn child, she gave birth to a child that was half fairy and half vampire." Amarilla replied.

"How can he see that as a crime. She gave birth to a child naturally. There shouldn't be anything wrong with that." I said.

"That may be the case, but in any scenario Aro saw it as breaking the law, so now she is on the run." Amarialla replied.

"I sent a telegram to your bloodline creator to come here to meet you. He should be here shortly and I am sure that he will be happy meet you." Amarilla said.

"Your not joking are you?" I asked.

"No I am not. If I am correct he should be arriving any minute now. I sure hope the chief prepared a banquet for his arrival." Amarilla said.

"How do you know if he even began traveling here." I asked.

"He responded just last week saying that he would be arriving today no later than 8pm." Amarilla replied.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"My name would be Agis." I turned to see a young man with silver and gold hair and his eyes were the same color and his wings were the same color as well.

"Are you the one that created my bloodline?" I asked.

"Yes I am, and you look just like her?" He replied.

"Who is her?" I asked.

"The woman that I mate with and fell in love with. She was the most beautiful creature that I had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes were blood red though." He replied.

"What was she like?" I asked.

"She was incredible, and I had first meet her in Chernobyl before the big disaster had happened and that was when I mated with her and was exiled for a crimes against the crown. Her name was Livia, and before she went on the run she was the right hand of Aro." Agis said.

 _Flashback_

 _(Livia's POV)_

 _1670 Plain fields. Outskirts of Ukraine._

 _I am a lonely soul, with but one wish, to be free. I had just turned 20, when I came across him, with his gorgeous red eyes, and muscular body, I couldn't help but be drawn to him. He lured me to a spot that was private, and changed me into the beast that I am now, a vampire. This was over 200 years ago, yeah I am old, I know. November 21,1420 was the exact date that I was tricked, and turned into a beast and I serve as the right of Aro. I am here in search of a rogue vampire that needs punishment. Now here I am red eyes and brown hair, standing in the middle of the town. I was currently living in Ukraine and coming back from check the plains that surrounded the city, but there was no sigh of my target._

 _The date was November 21, 1670, the anniversary of me becoming a beast. 250 longs years have passed, and been a lonely creature the whole time. The man who turned me disappeared after the first year. I never understood who I was, or what I was. I was only taught that if I wanted to survive I had to feed on human blood. When I became hungry, the beast inside me takes over and I feed like an animal. That was the first 50 years, and then Aro found me and was appraised by my skills as a hunter and wanted me as his right hand._

 _According to Aro I am an excellent tracker and no one in the world could hide from me and that was why I currently resided in Ukraine. I was to wait for my target to show his face even if it took me years. When I first became a vampire, humans wanted to know what I was, because I was not aging. Over the centuries I never stayed in one place more than month, my missions never took that long anyway, and Aro advised against staying anywhere for long periods. If my mission couldn't be completed in less than month than I was to return to him and await further orders._

 _It was on this day that I met the man that changed my life and caused me to leave Aro's side. He had beautiful gold and silver hair with eyes and wings t match. I spent months getting to know the man named Agis and I had come to love him and the first night of the full moon that month we made love. I learned, that for the first time in my life, that I was pregnant and I was so happy. After that though I never saw him again and so I to disappeared because I knew what Aro would do._

 _End Flashback._

"So you see, we both hurt each other and so she I haven't seen her since, but I am happy to know that our line continued and the we have someone in the line that shares her looks and my abilities." Agis said.

"Wait I have your abilities?" I asked.

"More or less, yes. The only difference between you and I is that I don't have your speed, hearing, or eye sight." He replied.

"I guess that would be the case considering that I am a vampire as well." I said.

"Yes that is true. Who created you?" Agis asked.

"A man that I loved deeply. He was tricked by Serena and witch vampire." I said.

"Ah yes, I know a lot about her. I also know that her magic doesn't last forever." Agis said.

"That is what I have been told. I just wish that I could be with Alec again." I said.

"You mean Alec Volturi?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"He is currently married to Serena." Amarilla said.

"I see. He is one of the most powerful Volturi guard members." Agis said.

"Yes, I do truly love him, but he won't remember me even if I wanted to." I said.

"Like I said, Serena's spell will break and he will remember her. Her fate will be sealed after the spell breaks." Agis said.

"That doesn't mean that I will see him again. I was banished from Volterra and never aloud to enter again." I said.

As I said this I remember that day as clear as it was yesterday and it brought tears to my eyes.

Flashback

As we sat down I looked over at who smiled. That smile was amazing, and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at that very moment. I was truly in love with him and nothing would change that. I looked up at the stage and watched as a woman I didn't recognize step up there. I didn't give it no thought, because I thought that it was the band, and that they had a new singer. It wasn't until she cleared her throat that her intentions became clear.

"My name Serena, I have some devasting news." She said, and everyone stopped to look at her.

"Bella Volturi is a cheater and a liar." She said, and face paled. I knew someone would try something.

"What are you talking about?" Jane all but snarled out.

"I saw it myself. She was kissing another man in town last night." Serena said.

"Bella was in the castle last night." Aro said, finally speaking up.

"I am telling you, Bella has deceived you. I saw her with my own eyes and I can prove it you." Serena said.

Aro stood and took my hand in hers and I watched as his face turned to anger. She was lying I knew that she was. I would never cheat on my dear Alec. I looked at him and I could see that he was restraining, but I could see that he was angry. He thinks that I lied to him, but I really didn't. I could see the question was bubbling over, but he was refraining.

"Bella is this true?" Alec asked.

"No, I swear to it." I said.

"You dare lie, after the truth has been revealed. Aro sent the image to me. I saw you kissing him." Alec roared.

"Alec I am telling you the truth." I cried. Tears were pooling out of my eyes.

"We are through Bella. Aro is never wrong and to accuse him of such thing is just outrageous." Alec roared. I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by Aro.

"Bella you are here by banished from the Volterra and you are never aloud to return. If you return you will be killed. If any Cullen follows you they will be killed as well. Now leave this kingdom." Aro said in a dismissive tone.

End Flashback

"I wouldn't worry to much about it. When her spell wears off you will be aloud to return and be reunited with your love." Agis said.

"I hope that you are right." I said.

"Well in any case I am hungry so lets make our way to the banquet hall." Agis said.


	17. Chapter 17 Becoming Queen

"When is Isabella to be crowned queen?" Agis asked as he finished up his meal.

"Tomorrow." I replied.

"That is the plan anyway." Amarilla said.

"What will you do once she crowned queen?" Agis asked.

"I will become the first elder of the clan." Amarilla replied.

"Isn't that a bit risky, considering Aro keeps a watch on you?" Agis asked.

"That may be the case, but I am not doing anything that goes against his rules." Amarilla replied.

"Plus I would know if the Volturi would make a decision to move against us." I said.

"You have the gift of foresight. That is indeed an amazing gift." Agis said.

"It can come in handy at times, and others it is a curse that I hate." I said and put my fork down after finishing my food.

"Why would you hate this gift?" Agis asked.

"Because when Alec makes a new decision about his life, I see that decision and it is pain to see him again.

"I know the feeling but you have to move past how he makes you feel." Agis said.

"Alec is the one for me and that will never changed. I even tried to be with Edward Cullen my ex, but there was nothing there, Ijust can't live without Alec." I said, and I began to tell him about how I tried to live with Edward, but I couldn't.

 _Flashback_

 _"You are not staying here." Alec roared._

 _"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't. It is clear that Aro is happy with the decision." Edward said._

 _"I do not want that thing anywhere near me. She has done nothing but cause trouble since she got here." Alec yelled. If tears were able to come form my eyes, I would have been crying right now. I looked at Caius briefly, but it was enough to read his thoughts._

 _"That's it Alec, make her think that you hate her. If you show even an once of affection I will kill, just like I killed Allana. I can't have that boy running wild. I can keep him controlled by making him do what I want him do. If he marries Allana, then we will have the best vampires paired together, and I will force Bella to use her power to allow them to produce a child."_

 _These thoughts were horrible. There had to be something that I could do to stop this. I knew though if I tried to say anything bad about Aro's brother, I would never forgiven, and probably killed on the spot. I looked up at Edward and seen how much he really did love me. The words he said were not his own. He was being controlled by Terra, much like Alec was. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that I didn't love him, only needed a mate. He just didn't want to admit what was the truth._

 _"I think that the Cullen's staying here will be a splendid idea. I will have Gianna show you to your rooms. I presume there will be a wedding between Edward and Bella soon?" Aro asked._

 _"I would hope so." Edward replied._

 _"This is outrageous. I don't want her anywhere near me. Seriously who wants someone that is going to put out on the first night. She is a skank, I hope that you like seconds Edward, cause that is what you are getting." Alec said, and I heard Edward growl. I put my hand on Edwards chest._

 _"It's not worth it Edward." I said._

 _"It will always be worth it Bella. You are worth everything." Edward said. I felt a twinge of guilt because I knew that Alec was my true mate._

 _"I am leaving I will return for the wedding." Alec said, and he stormed off._

 _Gianna came and escorted us to our bedrooms. When Edward and I were in our bedrooms, he pulled me into a searing kiss. I kissed him back fully, and pushed me into a wall, where he started to remove my shirt, but stopped suddenly._

 _"We have company." Was all that he said._

 _"Who is here?' I asked._

 _"I would think that would be obvious." Edward said. I looked over at the window to see Alec standing there._

 _"You need to leave. If Caius finds you here, he will kill me and probably you." I said._

 _"No I will not leave, it's Edward that I want to leave. I don't want to marry Terra, I want to marry you. I don't care about Caius, we will run away if we have to." Alec said._

 _"I am just going to leave." Edward said, and he walked out the door, before I could say anything._

 _"Bella you have to understand, Caius is powerful. We both know that Terra was forcing me to say those things to you." Alec said._

 _"It does not change Caius' mind though." I said._

 _"I don't care what Caius says. They can make me say the rudest things in the world, and I would still love you. What they make me say and do doesn't change my feelings for you what so ever." Alec said._

 _"I am sorry Alec, but until Terra is gone, and Caius happy with us being mates, we can't be together. I am going to have to ask you to leave." I said._

 _"Bella please. All you would have to do is show Aro what Caius is planning and that would change everything." Alec said._

 _"It changes nothing. Aro will accuse me of trying to turn him against his brother, and I will be killed." I yelled. By now I am sure that the whole castle was tuned in._

 _"Bella you and I both know that you need to be with you truth mate. Edward may sustain you crazy side, but I can make it disappear completely. I am your true mate, and control you when you go out of control." Alec said._

 _"You don't control me Alec. Now leave." I said._

 _"Fine, but I won't stop trying Bella. I love you, and I always will" Alec said, and he stormed out the door without another word and Edward come back in._

 _"So do you love me or do you love him?" Edward asked._

 _"I honestly don't know anymore." I said._

 _"I know what is going on here, you just need a mate. You may not love me now Bella, but you will learn to love me again I promise. I will find a way to make up for my mistakes." Edward said._

 _"Thank you, Edward." I said._

 _"You Welcome Bella." Edward said._

 _That night I decided I would sleep, and Edward laid next to me. I missed my home, my family and my friends. I knew that I would never see Forks again nor my father or friends. This was the life that I had chosen, but at every turn someone hurt me. I woke up that next morning, and Edward was gone, but Jane was standing over my bed._

 _End Flashback._

"I see, so you really can't be with anyone other than Alec." Agis said.

"No I can't." I said.

"It's okay though. She will be crowned Queen tomorrow and hopefully that will bring some joy to her life." Amarilla said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You are welcome dear." Amarilla replied.

"I think that I am going to retire for the night. It was a pleasure to meet you Agis." I said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you to my dear."Agis said.

I smiled politely and walked to my room. I sat there thinking about Alec and wondering if there was ever the chance to see him again. I missed him dearly and everyday that I thought about him being married to Serena made me cringe. I couldn't bear the thought of her being with him. I fell asleep with Alec on my mind and the pain that those thoughts brought.

I woke that morning with the Amarilla sitting beside my bed. She appeared to be sleeping, but I couldn't be sure. She was wearing the same clothes as last night, but she had 2 beautiful gowns in her hands. One was pink and mermaid style and the other was gold Cinderella style. That's when I realized that she must have spent the whole night in here, probably worried about me.

"Ah you are up, I was worried about you." Amarilla said.

"There was no need to worry about me. I was just thinking about Alec." I said.

"I see. I brought you a dress for the coronation and brought one for my self. The gold one is yours, you have to look your best." Amarilla said.

"Thank you, the dress is beautiful. Is Agis still here?" I asked.

"Unfortunatelyno. He left last night after dinner. Probably for the best anyway." Amarilla replied.

"I wish that he could have stayed for the coronation. It would have been nice to see him off." I said.

"I understand where you are coming from. Now come one it's time to get ready for the coronations. We don't have a lot of time." Amarilla said.

"I am assuming that as soon as you and I get dressed we will need to start the ceremony." I said.

"That is correct." Amarilla said.

I nodded my head and took the dress from her arms gratefully. I slipped the dress on and it fit perfectly and outlined all of my curves. There was real diamonds lined along the top and on the bottom. Amarilla walked behind me and zipped the dress up and put a necklace around my neck and proceed to do my hair and makeup. When she was finished I looked stunning. I turned to see that she was already dressed and ready, she even zipped her own dress.

"I will send Adrian up to walk you down to the coronation hall." Amarilla said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your are welcome." She said as she left my room.

I sat in my room all alone wondering what life was going to hold for me. It had been so long since I had felt any real happiness and with my new found family I was happy again. Everyone cared about me and it made me smile daily. Though my friends like Adrian held kind words in their heart for me, I still missed my dear Alec with all of my heart. I walked over to my dresser and saw a pair of gold gloves, with beautiful a beautiful diamond shaped ruby at the top and there was a brooch the same color for the middle of my gown. I put them both on and stepped over to the mirror, they really complemented the dress and brought out the other gems.

I thought back to the first peace of jewelry I had ever received and it brought tears to my eyes again. It brought back memories of when Jane bought the crest and when Alec bought me all the jewelry.

 _Flashback_

 _"Run along now and we will speak later." Aro said._

 _I turned around and there stood Alec and Jane. I walked over to them and Alec took my hand in his and I felt the electric again. We fleeted out the doors and into town. We spent 4 hours shopping and looking around the city. It was unbelievable how beautiful it was here in this town. Jane had somehow managed to get 50 bags full of clothes and had another guard vampire take them to mine and Alec's room._

 _Even after all those clothes she still managed to get another 50 bags and had them sent back as well. Of course some of those bags had shoes and jewelry in them. We stopped by a jewelry shop and there Jane got my crest. The last place that we stopped was the seamstress_

 _and had me fitted for my robe. Never thought that I could hate shopping so much until I went shopping with Jane._

 _"Hey Bella, I got you something while you and Jane were in the dress shop earlier." Alec said._

 _He handed me a couple of bags and I looked inside. Two of the bags were full of books and the other was full of boxes of jewelry. Alec was so thoughtful. I loved him so much. He had gotten me copy of Jane Erye, Pride and Prejudice, all the Harry Potter books, and some books about poems. In the bag of jewelry there was at least 20 to 30 necklace and earring sets and some bracelets._

 _"Alec you are so sweet." I said._

 _Alec pulled me into a kiss and I smiled. I handed the bags to the gaurd and he took them back to our room. Then we went was a salon and had my hair cut and colored. Last minute decision by yours truly, Jane. Ironic for a vampire. Then Jane decided that we would go to a car lot and get me a car. I decided on a black BMW and we drove it back to the our home. It was strange living with the Volturi, but that is what happens when you fall in love._

End Flashback

I sat there wondering how much longer Adrian would be and what it would be like to be a Queen. I didn't really get a taste of it when I was in Volterra and ruling for that brief amount of time, but I was still afraid of messing up. I was setting on the bed when I had the vision.

The first person that I seen was Alec Volturi and Serena, and behind him was Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They were headed straight here to kill Amarilla, because according to Serena she was plotting to over throw them. Stupid little bitch. It appeared they had the whole guard with them and this would be a war. I had to warn Amarilla before it was to late, but they were already so close.

"You ready to go?" I looked up to see Adrian.

"Get the queen and cancel the coronation. The Volturi is practically on our doorstep." I said and he fleeted from the room.


	18. Chapter 18 Alec Sees The Truth

I watched as Adrian fleet from the room to get the Queen and my vision continued. They were only an hour a way, which meant that I was seeing through Alec's eyes and that meant that our bond was still active. I saw the future though and all that it held was destruction. I would be forced to kill Alec to protect Amarilla and in turn Serena would attempt to kill meresulting in her demise. The battle almost seemed futile and would result in the demise of the killed the three brothers to protect me. She ripped their heads off and burned their bodies.

The Cullen's made an appearance in an attempt to protect the Volturi and I was forced to kill my closet friend Alice and Rosalie. The scene was horrible and wanted nothing more then rip my eyes from what I was seeing. Rose was pregnant but still fighting. I didn't want to take that special gift from her. I had wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

 _Flashback_

 _Alec had stiffened behind me, frozen to the very spot that he stood. I turned to look at him and all I needed to was read his mind, and there it was. He really was with her, and he really did love her, but he left her. Maybe she was right, maybe he would leave me to. I jerked from his arms and ran from the room. I followed Rosalie's scent, I wanted to give her the gift before running away, never to be seen again. Hopefully I would be killed, because without Alec I was lost. I had tried with Edward, but he cheated. I found Rosalie's room and walked in and she was alone, good._

 _"Bella what are you doing here?" She asked._

 _I didn't say anything, I just stepped forward and pressed my hand to her stomach. My hand glowed a light pink and I felt her insides swirl. She fell to the floor and screamed in pain. I didn't realize that my gift would hurt her so much. I looked down at her ready to apologize when Emment stormed into the room._

 _"What did you do to my Wife?" He snarled, as he helped Rosalie up._

 _"I give her the gift of child birth." I said, and they both looked at me shocked._

 _"So you mean that I can have children?" Rosalie asked, tears ready to fall, but would never fall._

 _"Yes, you can have children now. Please enjoy gift." I replied and she hugged._

 _I was glad that I could give Rose something that will make her happy forever. I had longed to give her something that would change who she was, and give her a reason to live. I wanted to go to Alec and talk to him about things, but I was afraid of rejection. I wandered the halls for what seemed like hours. I don't know what I was looking for exactly I just knew I wasn't ready to go back to our room yet. I looked around me for any signs of Alec, but I didn't see him. I hadn't realized I was looking for him, till I started thinking about him. I fleeted to the throne room, hoping that Aro know where he was._

 _End Flashback_

That was the first time that I was truly happy to finally give Rosalie something that she wanted more than anything in the world. There were so many things that happened while living in Volterra that had made me so happy and I could never forget. There was times that I felt like all I did was live in that past, but it was so hard not to forget the good things that had happened, like the day Aro had informed me that I was becoming the fourth ruler.

 _Flashback_

 _"Bella, how would you like to be the fourth Ruler of the Volutri. You would be queen." Aro asked._

 _Me the fourth ruler of the Volturi, this was amazing. I wasn't sure what to say. I just stared stunned. I looked around the room to see that all the vampires were shocked. The Cullen's were shocked as well, but they quickly recovered and were smiling broadly. I guess they were keeping to there word, they were going to be members of the Volturi. I looked at Alec and he was smiling broadly. He was so happy and so was I, this was changing my life. I had never dreamed that becoming a vampire would lead to finding my true mate, being the strongest vampire in today's world, and the fourth ruler of the Volturi and ruler of the Vampires. I looked into Alec's eye's and I could see the world. I seen our future and what it held for us, I seen our happiness, and our wedding. There was no doubting now that Alec was the one for me and nothing could change that. I was so happy to finally be at peace, and Terra was out of the picture and Caius could no longer cause any harm to me, at least not without upsetting Aro. I realized that I had more powers than any vampire put together and that I was a great ally to the Volturi and that is why Aro wants me to be the fourth leader. This day could not get any better. I looked at Aro and he was still waiting on my answer and I think that we both knew what my answer was going to be, he just wanted me to say it out loud so that everyone could hear it. I smiled great big, and let my voice speak out what everyone was waiting to hear._

 _"Yes, I would love to be the Fourth leader of the Volturi, and thank you for offer me this chance to be a great ruler. I can't wait to rule next to the greatest vampires to ever live." I said, and I heard applause and Aro smiled._

 _"That is wonderful news. I would like to hold a coronation for you. When would you like to do this?" Aro asked._

 _"I would like to have it after I marry Alec, because I want to be announced as his wife as well. " I said._

 _"That sounds like a terrific plan. When would you like to have the wedding my dear?" Aro asked._

 _"Alec when do you want to have the wedding?" I asked._

 _"I would like to host the wedding as soon as possible. Do you think that you could have everything planned 3 days from now?" Alec asked._

 _"I am sure with the help of Jane and Heidi I can get everything put together, and I get the feeling that they will have a lot of fun planning the wedding to. Seems that kind of stuff is right up there ally." I replied._

 _"Yes, Jane and Heidi love planning weddings and ceremony's." Alec replied._

 _"That is great news. So I am to assume that next week on Friday we can hold the coronation, or is that to soon?" Aro asked._

 _"No that's not to soon. I can have Heidi and Jane help me with that as well." I replied._

 _"Great. You guys are dismissed. Have a good day. I will summon Jane and Heidi and have them meet with you tomorrow morning. It will give you and Alec so time to make up." Aro said and I gave him a big smile._

 _End flashback._

 _Flashback_

 _We fleeted back to the castle and I went up to my room to find Alec, but he wasn't there. I headed down to the throne room to look for Alec and he was there, but there was another woman there too. She was hanging all over Alec, and him trying to pry her off. I am going to kill her. I stormed over to her and ripped her from and Alec and sent her flying across the room and she cried in pain._

 _"How dare you touch mate, you mongrel." I snarled and she got into a fighting stance._

 _"Your mate, I claimed Alec and he will be mine. Even if I have to destroy you." She growled._

 _I lunged for her and grabbed her by the throat and sent her to the floor. My fairy wings sprung out as I dragged her up in the air and threw her to ground. She lunged at me but I only dodged her and ripped her arm off. She roared in pain, and I tossed her arm at her and she caught and reattached her arm. Just then Aro stepped between us._

 _"Ladies that is enough." Aro said, trying to stay calm._

 _"Maybe she shouldn't be hanging all over my mate." I snarled._

 _"Bella, your eyes have changed to deep purple and gold. You are pulling out the fighter fairy and you need to not do that. I don't want to die. As for you Amelia, Alec is spoken for. Bella and Alec are to be wed tomorrow evening. She is to be the fourth Volturi Ruler, and is to be treated as such." Aro said._

 _"I don't owe my allegiance to a weakling like her." Amelia snarled._

 _"You will hold you tongue young one." Cauis said._

 _"Bella is a Fairy Vampire. She is the strongest vampire to ever live and could destroy any of us in heartbeat. She has every right to rule." Aro said, and she looked scared at that point good._

 _I took Alec by the hand and we walked to our room. I smiled up at him and he pulled me into a kiss and I leaned in closer to him. Oh, how I loved his kisses and the things that he did to me. He pulled close and started to dance with me in our room. We spun around the room in harmony, and stayed in our little peace of heaven. He pulled me to the bed and we laid down, just holding each other._

 _"I have never seen you get so vicious before. That was scary. I was sure that you were going to destroy. Thankfully Aro stepped in." Alec said._

 _"Why was she here to begin with?" I asked._

 _"She requested to join the Volturi and she was granted the request because she can freeze things. Then she saw me and wanted to be my mate. I told her I was taken, but she refused to listen." Alec replied._

 _"Women just can't resist you can they?" I asked._

 _"No they can't, but I only want one woman, and that woman is you." Alec said._

 _He pulled me into a kiss and that is where we stayed. I knew that after next week I would barely have time to spend with him. I wanted to spend as much time with my mate as possible and enjoy the moment while I could. Amelia worried me though, I read her thoughts and they weren't good. She wasn't done with Alec yet. She was going to keep trying. I laid down and let my eyes close and my mind find peace._

 _End Flashback._

That was the first time that I had made my position as queen known, but it was the last time. Serena had stolen everything from me. She stole my life, my mate, and my position as the fourth ruler. That little witch had cost me everything and when I see her again I will kill her. I watched as they came closer to our location. They were a mere 30 minutes away. Where was Adrian with the Queen. I looked up to see him standing there with the queen, about time.

"How far away are they?" She asked.

"At this point they are only 30 minutes away. We will defeat them, but it means losing many friends in the process and my mate." I said.

"Maybe it is possible to avoid a confrontation." Adrian said.

"It's not likely. They want to kill Amarilla and myself." I said.

"I won't let them." Adrian growled.

"We are fighting a war that I am afraid can't be won without lose." I said.

"We should go to the front of the temple and wait at the bottom of the steps. With any luck we can talk this out peacefully." Amarilla said.

"Yes we should." I replied.

"Adrian I need you to amass all the people and have the meet me at the bottom of the temple in case this turns to war. Isabella and I will attempt to talk the Volturi down." Amarilla said.

Adrian disappeared without a word and wemade our way to the bottom of the temple. When we got there not only was all our people already there, but so was the Volturi. Adrian works fast, then again he has telepathy. I saw Alec and my heart clenched tightly and pain stabbed at soul. Serena was smirking and she had the fourth Volturi crest around her neck.

"Isabella and Amarilla you are charged with the crime of building an army to ever throw us, and the punishment is death." Serena said.

"We are not building an army." I said.

I saw Alec's eyes lift up and a cloud leave them. He was remembering, in fact they were all remembering. Alec looked at Serena and then at me and his face contorted with anger. I saw that Amelia, his ex, had been destroyed by Serena for trying to steal him. I saw that Aro was ready to rip Serena apart, and then I had the vision. Alec comes back to me, I didn't see a whole lot on it, only that we remarried, and I saw the death of Serena. Amarilla was left alone with her people and Aro promised that he would never bother her again.

"Bella is that really you?" Alec asked and my eyes welled with tears.


	19. Chapter 19 The Reunion

"Alec do you remember me?" I asked.

"I think so." He replied.

"I think that we all remember you and Serena has some explaining to do." Aro said.

Alec moved toward me, but Serena stopped him and licked the lobe of his ear, as if claiming him. This stilled his movements, and he looked at her with some love in his eyes. It appeared that they had been together long enough for him to gain feelings for her. I ripped my eyes from the scene and fled to my room where I sank to the floor in tears. For the first time in over 200 years I could feel the darkness seeping into my soul. I was falling back into a black hole where there was only me and  
my sadness. I didn't have Alec and I never would, it was clear that whatever feelings he had for me were gone and in there place was his love for Serena. Her spell may have worn off but her plan had worked and Alec had fallen in love with her the fourth Volturi ruler. The woman who took my place and took my life from me.

I looked up when I heard the door to my bedroom open with a bang and there stood Alec looking furious, hurt, betrayed, and sad. What right did he have to have those feelings, he was the one that hurt me, not the other way around. He slammed the door shut behind him and didn't give me any room to talk before his lips were on mine in a desperate kiss and he pushed against the wall where his hand found my butt and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waste and he hiked the dress I was wearing up around my waist. He began grinding into making me want him. His hands left my butt and went up to my breast and roughly massage them. I pulled from his kiss knowing that we needed to talk before this went any further.

"What about Serena?" I asked.

"She is being held prisoner until we meet with Aro. He wants you to decide her fate." Alec replied.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You are technically the real fourth ruler, and they need all four rulers to make the decision about her fate." Alec replied.

"Does that mean that you remember me and the truth?" I asked.

"Yes I remember everything now. It hit me when I seen you run away. I couldn't find you and it scared me when I felt the emotions you were feeling, so I rushed to your side." Alec said.

"So you still love me?" I asked.

"Yes, and if I am correct I haven't had my mate in over 200 years, and I want her right now." Alec practically growled out.

He kissed me softer this time and his hands moved to the back to the dress and unzipped the dress and it was off of me in a flash. This brought back so many memories and how it made so happy to finally be with the man that I loved so deeply. I pulled his cape off and then his shirt. He continued to grinded against my clothed core and I wanted nothing more than to unite with him, but I also knew that making Aro wait was a mistake. I pushed against Alec's chest to try and put some distance between us and headed for my bathroom only to be pulled back against his chest.

"I said I wanted my mate." Alec growled and roughly grouped my breast.

"What about Aro, you can't make him wait." I said.

"Aro will wait trust me. I think he has a pretty good idea of what we are doing up here." Alec said and the way that he talked brought back memories of the other times we made love.

 _FlashbackIt was early in the morning, but we had yet to move from the bed. I never wanted to leave, I was finally in my little peace of heaven and I wanted to stay there. I finally had Alec with me and that was the way that it was meant to be. Alec pulled me into another kiss as he crawled on top of me. I kiss him back fiercely, and my hands made their way down his bare back. I pulled him closer to me and his hands wandered up to my breast and massaged them, but that's where he stopped, because someone started banging on the door._

 _"Alec, how dare you call of the wedding." Jane screeched._

 _"Everything is fine now. Bella and I are getting married still. We talked it out." Alec replied, but he had not moved from his spot._

 _"Is Bella in there with you?" Jane asked._

 _"What do you think, Jane?" Alec asked._

 _"I am going to take that as a yes. Bella we need to go get you wedding dress and other stuff. We have so much to do." Jane said._

 _"Alright, I will be down in a minute." I replied._

 _"Well hurry up, because I don't have all day." Jane yelled._

 _"You and I both know that you have all the time in the world." I said._

 _"Yes, but I don't want to hear what you and Alec are about to do." Jane said and skipped off._

 _I looked up at Alec and smiled. He pulled me into another kiss and it made me want more. I wanted so badly to make love to him again, but Jane would drag me out of this room. I pushed on Alec's chest and got up. I walked over to his bathroom and got into the shower. Not long after he joined me and massaged my breast from behind and grinded against my butt. He began kissing and sucking on my neck._

 _"Alec, you sister will kill me if I don't hurry up." I said._

 _"Let her wait. I want my mate right now." Alec said._

 _I moaned as one of his hands found my clit and began massaging it, but this had to quit, I needed a shower. I pushed Alec away and continued my shower. I finally got cleaned up only for Alec to drag me back into the shower before I could get out and began massaging my breast._

 _"I said I wanted my mate." Alec said in a husky voice._

 _"I need to go pick out my wedding dress." I said._

 _"It can't take that long." Alec whined._

 _"Yes, it can actually." I said._

 _"Please Bella, don't leave me like this. I need you." Alec pleaded._

 _"You just had me last night." I said._

 _"I know, but my senses are driving me crazy, and my hormones are all over the place. I really need you right now." Alec said._

 _"Fine, but you will have to explain to Jane why you couldn't resist. " I replied._

 _As soon as finished my sentence the water was off and I was on the bed and dry in less than 5 seconds. I looked at Alec who had lust in his eyes and smiled. I pulled him to me and kissed him. His hand found their way to my breast and massaged them. The way he made me feel was amazing. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinned against him. This action caused Alec to Growl._

 _"You are mine." He snarled, as sucked on my breast._

 _I could hear footsteps coming this way, but I didn't care. Right now I needed Alec, I was on the verge of going crazy. Alec let his hands trail down to my butt and he massaged it. I thrust against Alec, desperately wanting him inside of me, but he had other things in mind at the moment as he trailed kisses down my body. Alec had made his way down my body and back up again. I moved against him, wanting him to take me, but he was still not budging. I kissed him on the neck and sucked on the spot where I kissed._

 _"Alec, take me please." I moaned into his ear, and groaned._

 _"Yes, my love." He replied, his voice laced with husky and need._

 _I kissed him on the lips, pulling him closer as he thrust his hips settling himself inside me. I wanted nothing more than to stay this way forever, but Jane would kill me and Alec. Alec began thrusting and at first it was slow and smooth, but he picked up the pace. I flipped us over so that I was on top and the force of it broke the bed. Alec picked me up and pushed me against the wall and began thrusting erratically._

 _"Alec, I'm close." I said._

 _"Not yet." He replied._

 _Alec carried me to the bed and directed me to get on my hands and knees and he entered from behind. This new position sent me over the edge and I screamed his name. Not long after Alec released as well. we both feel to the bed and there we lay. I realized that I should probably get ready soon. I need another shower, and I need to get dressed. I fleeted from the bed and to the bathroom. I cleaned up, dried my hair, and got dressed._

 _End Flashback_

I relented into his touch knowing that he would not take no for an answer and the moment I did this he growled and turned me to face him. His lips meet mine in fiery kiss that consumed my entire body. He pushed me against the wall again, I wrapped my legs around him and he grinded into me. His hands wandered to my back unclipped my strapless bra and let it fall to the floor. My bare chest against his bare chest was like heaven. I had really missed this feeling and being close to him again made me realize that even though I lasted 200 years without him, I couldn't last another minute without him. He carried me over to the bed where I helped him out of the remaining clothes he had on and stripped the remaining clothes I had on.

"God, how I have missed you." Alec said.

"I have missed you more than you will know Alec." I said.

He leaned and kissed me gently on the lips and trailed kisses down my body till he reached my vagina. He wasted not time in licking down there and inserting a finger. It sent shock waves through my body and I screamed out his name. He looked up at me and I saw a grin on his face. He continued his menstruation's, till I was writhing under him. He crawled back up to me and kissed on the lips and then whispered in my ear.

"Someone has definitely missed my body." He said in a husky voice.

"Well it has been over 200 years so yeah it kind of has." I laughed.

"That's I good thing, because I want you right now." He growled in my ear.

"Then take, because I am all yours." I said.

I didn't need to say anything else, before he thrust into me and set a gentle pace. I wanted more though and I bucked my hips, but he gripped them and stilled my movements. I knew that this meant that he was setting the pace and I was in for I ride. He slowly thrust in and out, he took one of my nipples into his mouth and massaged the other with his hand. It had been so long since I felt this good and I wanted more. Alec flipped us over so that I was on top and began moving my hips at a faster pace. I could feel the knot building in my stomach and I knew I was about to cum.

"Alec I'm about to cum." I screamed.

"Not yet baby, wait for me." He said, and his thrust became erratic and faster.

I felt as if I was ready to explode and by the look on his face he was ready to explode as well. He pulled out just before I came and demanded for me to get on my hands and knees and he entered me from behind and it wasn't long till I was screaming in pleasure and came just as Alec did and fell on the bed panting. I looked at him and smiled at me, and knew that everything was going to be okay from now on. He pulled me into a sweet kiss, and if I hadn't pulled away it would have led to more than that, and round two would get us into trouble. He touched my necklace, the Volturi crest, and it glowed, and felt the connection between his necklace and mine forming back to what it was. My necklace matched his because it was made with a fragment of his.

"Now our bond is complete. Lets take a short shower, shall we." He said.

"That wouldbe a good idea." I said.

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. The water was filtered from a spring below the city and was amazing in a bath. I stepped and Alec followed behind me. He took my soap and began washing my body for me and washed my hair for me and in turn I used my soap to wash his body for him. We got out of the shower, got dried off and I picked out something more suiting to wear, A pair of leather skinny jeans, and leather corset top.

"Damn you look ravishing in that outfit." Alec said.

"Thank you, love." I said.

"I have a question though." Alec said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How did you last so long without me? I thought you would die without a mate?" Alec asked.

"That is what I thought, until Imeet Amarilla. Everyone here is just like me and Amarilla's mate had been deed for centuries and she lived. The sanity comes from having family around you. When I was first here I tried to love another, we kissed one time, but he lied to me and used me to get to the queen. I haven't been with anyone since then." I said.

"You kissed another man." Alec roared.

"Like you have room to talk, you were off fucking that whore." I yelled back.

"You know that I had no control over my emotions, but you had full control over your emotions." Alec yelled.

"I was hurting, and he was there for me. He took my weakness and used it against. You let some witch take over your mind and fuck you everyday." I yelled back.

"That may be the case, but at least she was controlling me, unlike you. You will just throw yourself at any man that is welling to take you into his arms." Alec yelled.

"Fuck you Alec." I yelled and went to storm from the room.

Alec grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him. I looked into his eyes, and I could tell that he wanted to cry, but he couldn't shed a tear. I wanted to apologize, but this time it wasn't my fault. He pulled me intoa tight hug and kissed the top of my head and I began to cry. All the emotions that I had been holding in had finally come pouring out and I finally had someone here to hold onto and let go.

"I am sorry Bella, please forgive. I just get so jealous sometimes." Alec said.

"Just know that I have changed. I still love you, but my powers have grown, and I myself have grown as a person." I said.

"All I want is for you to forgive me. That's all that I need in life." Alec said.

"I forgive you this time." I said.

"We should head down to the dungeon hall, Aro will be waiting." Alec said.

I nodded my head and we made our way down to the dungeon hall, and I took my sweet time and could tell that Alec was all to happy to do the same. He laced his fingers with mine and I felt electric go through my body. Finally a happy ending that I can live with. We made it the dungeon hall to see that everyone was waiting on us with smiles on their face. I could tell that they were happy to see us. Caius was the first to approach and he gave me a warming hug.

"Bella, I am so happy to see you again." He said and I smiled.

I didn't get to say anything because everyone began hugging me and telling me how happy they were to see me. Jane was already planning a girls day with me and Heidi. She was also planning mine and Alec's second wedding. I looked at Aro and I could tell that he was ready for me to make my decision and Felix was standing next to him to carry out my decision.

"Put her to death." I said.

The room went quite as Felix entered Serena's cell, and all that could be heard was her screams and her begging for mercy.

"Please Bella have mercy on me. I promise you will never see me again." She pleaded.

"I don't give second chances to witches." I snarled.

"Please Bella." She cried.

"I don't have sympathy for the likes of you. I have it in my right mind to kill you myself." I snarled.

"Bella I don't want to die." She cried.

I walked over to her cell and entered. I let my hands glow purple and put them on her face and drained the immortality out of her and she screamed in pain and I watched her turn to ash before my very eyes. I turned to see shocked faces on all of my comrades and some were very impressed.

"What did you do to her?" Aro asked.

"Idrained her immortality and that's just the tip of the ice burg. I can do so muchmore than that." I replied.

 **Authors note**

 **follow me on Wattpad SakuraHurano12 for earlier updates on my stories and updates on stories that I will be writing. Thank you and please review**


	20. Chapter 20 The Return To Volterra

**Chapter 20 : The Return To Volterra**

 **Bella x Alec**

 **I Own nothing**

"Bella, I did not realize that you had so much power in you." Aro said.

"Amarilla has taught me a lot over the years, and with her guidance and was able to live normally, make amazing friends and family, and harnesses incredible power." I replied.

"What else are you able to do?" Caius asked.

"I can control the weather, give the gift fertility to female vampires, control the elements, as you all witnesses take away the immortality of a vampire, or give to a person, and drain the life out of any mortal without touching them. There is more that I can do, but It really is such a long list." I said making my way over to Alec and kissing him.

"Can her dust reform?" Aro asked.

"No it can't. The way my magic works is that once I take the immortality from a vampire it turns them back into a human and the appearance of their actual age. Where Serena was so old, she just turned to nothing but dust, and now she is apart of the earth where she belongs." I said

"Well, well Bella has become somewhat fierce. I like this Bella." Said Jane.

"I actually like to be called Isabella now." I said.

"Oh you do. I didn't realize. I'msorry." Jane said.

"No your fine. You wouldn't have known, you haven't seen me in over 200 years." I said.

"I still feel horrible about the whole situation." Jane said.

"I promise that you are fine and you have nothing to worry about." I replied.

"Oh, Isabella I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again." Heidi said and hugged me.

"So Isabella, over the past 200 years what has life been like?" Caius asked.

"Honestly, it has been great. I missed everyone on the guard, but I have gained family here over the past couple of years, and have come to love this place." I replied.

"Does that mean that you won't come back to Volterra?" Aro asked.

I looked at Amarilla, the woman who took me and treated me like her daughter, and smiled. I wanted to say no but my heart couldn't bear to be away from Alec any longer. In all the times that I was alone Amarilla never failed to be there for me and had always shown me love and kindness. She taught me how to use my powers and how to live without a mate. She had shown me a whole another world and had made my life as a Fairy Vampire one that I will never forget. We had been there for each other through thick and thin and had defended one another no matter the cost.

"Isabella, dear, you should go. I have taught you all that I can, and now it is time for you to return to your true home and be with your mate, he clearly misses you. You can still see the lust in his eyes." Amarilla said, and I smiled at her kindly.

"Thank you. I will miss you terribly, but I will come visit in time." I said.

"There is no need to thank me, but for the night would the Volturi stay for a celebration in honor of my daughter finding her mate and going home?" Amarilla asked.

"We would be honored." Aro said, and I seen him smile.

Aro never smiles, and I looked at Felix who had his eyes on Amarilla. His thoughts flooded into my brain and that's when it hit me, Felix was Amarilla's mate and Aro had hid that fact from her and made her believe that he was dead. Even now she believed him to be dead. She had no idea who Felix really was, but he knew who she was and he longed to touch her, and just be close to her. How could Aro do that to her. I looked into Aro's mind and saw that he was only trying to protect them from the world, but he didn't realize that he was hurting them as well. That would mean that Felix was just like me.

"Aro please release Felix and Amarilla from your spell so that they can finally be together." I said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Aro said.

"I can read their thoughts and yours, so please let them finally have peace." I said and he sighed.

"You are clearly wiser than you were as young vampire." Aro said and I listened as he chanted a few words.

The moment that he finished the words it was like a veil had been lifted and Felix and Amarilla look at each other and their eyes filled with love. Before anyone knew what was happening they were both gone and everyone knew what they were doing. I was angry at Aro, but he was still family and I couldn't stay mad at him forever. I looked at Alec and saw the Lust that Amarilla was talking about, he still needed me as much as I need him. Though Alec and I have been through a lot we some how managed to fight through it and I remember the first time that we had to fight to keep our love.

 _Flashback_

"Alec I just read your thoughts." I said, and he looked at me shocked.

"What, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am postive. You were just thinking about how amazing I was and how much happiness I brought you." I said.

"We must tell Aro, he will be pleased. Now he has a Fairy Vampire, a Shield, and a mind reader." Alec said

"Then let's go tell him, I would like to know how pleased he will be." I said.

Alec grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. We could have fleeted, but we took our nice sweet time. I enjoyed the feeling of his hand in my hand and wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever. Our happy moment ended when we got to throne room. I looked around to see some of the guards were upset and some were happy. Terra was angry, that much was given. I looked at Aro to see a pleasant smile on his face. Caius and Marcus both looked angry.

"Is everything all right?" I asked. I was afraid to know the answer though.

"It has come to my attention that you and Alec have mated, and this has upset quite a few people, especially poor Terra. Terra has had her heart set on Alec for centuries now." He said, and I looked at him mortified.

"I thought that it was okay. You said you self, to Edward, that I was Alec's mate." I said.

"That may be true, but Terra had already claimed him for herself. You took what was not yours to take." Caius said in an angry.

"Hush brother." Aro said.

"Now Bella you have an incredible power. We understand that you are a shield, you can read minds if you choose, and that you are a Fairy Vampire. While your power as a Fairy limits you to nothing in this world, it is also very dangerous." Aro said, I looked at him confused.

"I don't understand how my power can be so dangerous." I said.

"That is where the problem lies. You can make love potions, potions of death, or any potion. All of them work on Vampires. You can use spells of any sort, you bend the elements of earth to your will. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, trees, grass, stone, storms, and metal. You can even use your power to target someone and kill them. You are dangerous Bella, and you need to understand that, and you always need to learn to control you anger. I had to kill the last Fairy Vampire, because she threatened to expose our kind." Aro said. That is when I realized that my body was glowing lavender, and some vampires were cringing. I calmed my nerves, and the glowing disappeared.

"Thank you." Aro said.

"I didn't realize that I had so much power in me." I said.

"Yes you do. Now on to the matter of you and Alec." Aro said.

"Look I am really sorry. I didn't realize that Terra had claimed him." I said, trying to desperately defend myself.

"It was clear that she wanted to be with and you did not take that into consideration." Caius said.

"I honestly did not know." I said. "You fool, they were laughing together and spending time together, before you came along." Caius yelled.

"Brother you need to calm yourself. What's done is done." Aro said.

"I am sorry." I said.

"You fool, the only reason that we claimed Alec was you mate, was to get you to stay here, and Alec played his part well. We just didn't realize that it would go this far." Caius said.

"Tomorrow we will announce our plans for Terra and Alec to marry. You may have set us back a bit, but it will not change our decision to marry the two." Aro declared and at that moment my heart fell. I would be in marble prison for all eternity, and I would be all alone.

"Wait a minute. I have a say in who I want to be with. You can't just tell Bella what to do." Alec said, as he stepped in front of me. I heard a low growling, and I looked over to see Terra glaring at me.

"Alec, you will marry who you are told to marry. We have the girl now. There is no need for you stick by her." Caius said.

"I love her though." Alec said.

"You barely know her, and love is irrelevant in this time. It's something that vampires should not need to exist." Marcus said, and that ended that conversation.

I ran from the room not looking back. I heard Alec shouting my name, but I ignored him. Terra was getting what she wanted, and I was beginning left alone. It didn't matter that I was Alec's mate in the past life, what mattered was who they wanted him to marry and nothing more. I ran to our room and then realized, that to was a lie. So i keep running till i came to a part of the castle that looked unlived in. The rooms were bare and the halls were just as bare. I went all the way end of the hall and ran up the stairs to the last floor. I walked into the last room, and it was just as bare. There were some books on the floor, that looked like someone was using them for research at some point.

I picked up a book and looked at it. the title of the book was called the history of Fairy Vampires. I opened the book up and began to read. Fairy Vampires are very rare, but very powerful. The have the magic of a Fairy, but the spend, strength, sense of smell, amazing eyesight, and worst of all the hunger. A Fairy Vampire is created when the human is part fairy or full fairy, and is turned into a vampire. They keep the powers of a Fairy, just with the addition of vampire powers. Every Fairy Vampire recorded in history has been killed. Without a mate to control them, they lose control and kill everyone, and everything in sight. A Fairy Vampire will go into hibernation to protect themselves or to pass by large amounts of time.

A Fairy Vampire also eats like a normal human would, but still requires human blood to survive, and they also sleep like a human would. A vampire of this status could rule the vampire race, but also bring it down to it's knee's. They can control any element they want, that includes metal, lava, wood, grass, ice, glass, and they can control the weather. The last Fairy Vampire was murdered when she lost control after her mate was killed by the wolf. She killed the wolf, but she didn't stop. She just keep killing. Our Vampire Elders, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, had to put an end to her terror by killing her. I looked up in horror, they feared me, that is why they wouldn't let me near Alec, and why they were forcing him to marry Terra. They wanted me to lose control, so that they would have no choice but to kill me.

I started crying, because I didn't know what I was going to do. By this time tomorrow Alec will be married, and I will have lost control. There was an option though I could go into a deep sleep. No one would ever find me, and it would buy me some time to find away to get out of this. I picked up the next book. It was titled, How to control yourself. Fairy Vampire Guide to not going Crazy. I opened the book and began to read. Who ever was here before me, saved me a lot of trouble.

A Fairy Vampire risks going crazy when they are turned if they have no mate. The hormones in the body, has no way of being control. As bad as it sounds, the best way to save you sanity is to find a mate. Whether you love them or not. A mate will be able to control the urges. You may still feel the urge to kill once in a while, but you not completely lose you sanity. There was more in the book, but a lot of it I didn't see myself doing. The only way to completely satisfy your needs is to be with your true mate. He is the one that bring you true happiness.

I sighed. I had found my way out. It was not ideal, but it would work. I would go to Edward, and tell him how much I love him, and I pray that he will accept me, and marry me. I know that at one point he had to care for me. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to protect me. I sighed once again, wondering why I let myself get into this mess. I was going to take a deep sleep, but I afraid if I wait much longer Edward will be taken.

"I finally found you." I looked up to see Alec, and strings jerked at my heart.

"What is it you need Alec?" I asked.

"Aro would like to see you." He said in a monotone voice, but I could see sadness in his eyes. I didn't give him a chance to say anything, I just fleeted out of the room and to the throne room, where the kings awaited.

"You wished to see me my lord?" I asked.

"Yes my dear Bella. We have guest." Aro said.

"I would like to leave. I wish to go to the Cullen's." I said.

"There is no need, they are here. Look behind you." Aro said, and I did.

There stood Edward in all his glory, he looked even better now then he did before. I seen how his eyes looked at me shocked. I looked at the rest of the Cullen's they were just as shocked. I watched as Edward looked me over, and I walked over to him, and he immediately wrapped me in his arms. Any thoughts of killing someone faded from my mind and I could feel sanity creeping back in. Edward may not be my true mate but at least he can keep me sane.

" _I have my dear Bella back. It's hard to believe that she is the first Fairy Vampire in long time. My family was shocked as well. I would cherish Bella and protect her. Her so called mate, turned his back on her, but I will not. I still cannot read her thoughts, but she is more beautiful than ever."_

I had tricked Edward into loving me still, and that was all that I needed. I needed a mate and now I have one.

"I am so glad to have you back Bella. If I have to live here to keep you with me, then I will do just that." Edward said.

"They won't see you as much value. I can read minds whenever I want, and I am a shield." I said.

"Why do you have to be so special Bella." He laughed.

"I think that you should go Edward, and take Bella with you." Alec said. I could feel my heart, once again breaking, for my dear sweet Alec.

 _"Just get out of my life Bella. Stay out of my head to. There is nothing to see here. I am marrying Terra, that was made clear. I no longer want to see your face. You are not the Vampire I thought you were going to be. You are viscous beast, and if I had my way about, I would kill you to save the Kings the trouble later on. You are not my mate, and you never were. You did put out awfully quick though, I did like that. You should see Edwards face."_

I ripped my mind from Alec's tears streaming down my face and looked up at Edward. Anger was written all over his face, and so pain and sadness. I could read his thoughts, but what would I find there, more pain. I was going to lose Edward to, all because of Alec's big mouth.

"How could you Bella. I come back to save you, only to find that you slept with Alec." Edward roared.

"Edward please, don't do this." I cried. My skin had began glowing a light lavender again. I was losing control.

"Don't what." Edward asked.

"Pleased don't leave me to." I cried, and he sighed. He wrapped his arms around and I just barely calmed.

"We will find a way to work through this. We are staying here in Volterra. My whole family wishes to join the guard." Edward said. There was applause all around, a few hissed though.

 _End Flashback_

That was the first time that someone had come between us and now I had Alec all to myself. I pulled him to me and kissed him with a fiery passion and in no time he scoped me up in his arms and disappeared with me. I looked around and found that he brought me to my room, and I saw him grinning. He pushed me against the wall before I could say anything and kissed me harder and began grinding against me. How I missed his body, and I knew that he missed mine, because his erection proved that.

We made love over and over again that evening and even broke the bed in the process. I should have figured that one time would never completely satisfy either of us because it had been well over 200 years since we had been together. We lay on the broken bed laughing and talking and planning our lives, when a knock on the door interrupted. I walked to the door covered in a sheet to find Demetri standing there.

"What is it Demetri?" Alec said coming up behind me.

"Aro has requested that we leave tonight. Apparently everyone here will be joining us in our journey back to Volterra." He replied.

"Wait Amarilla wants to come back to Volterra?" I asked.

"Yes she does. She wants to remain at Felix's side for the rest of eternity." He replied.

"Well we will get dressed and prepare for the journey." I said.

"We leave in 1 hour." He said and was gone.

"Guess we have one hour to make love." Alec said.

"You will be fine till we get back." I said and he whined but went to the shower.


	21. Chapter 21 My Home Volterra

Chapter 21 : My Home; Volterra

Alec X Bella

I own nothing

I joined Alec in the shower in hopes of getting cleaned up in time, but no sooner than I hopped in he pushed against the wall and began kissing me and groping my breast. I moaned into the kiss wanting nothing more than to be close to him again. He leaned down and sucked on one my breast and I arched my back into his mouth and I could feel him grinning. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to bring him closer to me. His hand slid down to my vagina and he inserted two fingers and started thrusting them in and out of me until I was writing in his arms.

"Alec don't tease me." I said.

"I'm not teasing you, I am just having fun." Alec said and leaned up to kiss me.

"You can resist me Isabella." Alec said drawing my name out. " You never could. Even when we first meet." Alec continued and I felt him grind into me making me want him to enter.

"Now who is teasing who?" I asked, as suckled my neck.

"I enjoy teasing you, it is just so much fun." Alec said and I growled at him.

"Fiesty, I see." He said and slapped me on the ass.

His hands slid down to my butt and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he entered me at the same time. I moaned so loud that I knew that everyone heard and Demetri or Jane would be knocking on the door any second now. He leaned down and kissed my neck and suckled it as he began to move in and out of me and I arched my back and moaned loudly.

He leaned down and began sucking on my breast and his thrust came faster and faster and I wanted nothing more than scream his name and come in pleasure. I looked into his read eyes and saw nothing but lust and it sent me over the edge and I screamed his name as loud as I could and not long after he came to. He didn't move for a minute but he finally released me and let shower in peace, for the most part. He still nipped my earlobe or kissed me on the neck to try and distract me.

It had worked because I turned around and kissed him hard on the lips wanted the contact again. Alec pushed me against the wall again and began massaging my breast. His hand once again traveled down my body to insert two fingers in me and he began thrusting those fingers at a slow pace.

"Why must you tease me Alec?" I asked.

"Because It has be so long since I have had my mate and I really miss her." Alec said.

He grabbed my hips, turned me around and bent me over and enter from behind. In this position he was touching places he never had before and it had me screaming his name in pleasure. His thrust were hard and fast and I could barely keep up.

"Scream for me baby." Alec said.

"ALEC, i'm cumming." I said.

I released with another loud scream that I was sure everyone heard, and could feel the tension building up again because Alec wasn't done yet. His thrust were fast and powerful and they felt amazing. With one final thrust he came along with me and pulled me against his chest and kissed me. He pulled out of me so that I could clean up and I did. I turned of the shower and hopped out and wrapped a towel around me.

"Isabella and Alec we leave in 5 minutes hurry it up." Jane said.

"We will be right down." I said.

"Well you had better hurry. You know that Aro is not one to wait." Jane said.

"I know this Jane, and will be down there when it is time to leave." I replied.

"You better be, or we are all in trouble." Jane said and I could hear her stomping off.

"She means well and you know that." Alec said.

"I know that she does, but we would have been down there already but someone couldn't wait." I said.

"It is hard to resist my mate. You just look so ravishing." Alec said.

"You could have waited till we got to Volterra." I said.

"Nope, I needed you one last time." Alec said.

"You are insufferable sometimes." I said.

"I know that I can be, but we should really get to packing before Jane comes back up here again." Alec said and I laughed.

I concentrated on what I wanted to do, pack all the bags, and my hands glowed pink. I watched as all the items in room moved into bags and folded themselves. My shampoo and other items floated in from the bathroom and fell into my overnight bag. I even laid clothes out to wear for the trip. After I had successfully managed to get all of my stuff packed including my ball gowns I looked at Alec and he was definitely shocked. I got dressed and so did Alec so that we were presentable.

"It is amazing how much you can do." Alec said, coming to hold me in his arms and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, I have had a lot of time to practice though." I said.

"That you have and I can't believe that I live so long without you, and forgot that you existed. I feel like I almost lost a part of who I am." Alec said.

"I did lose a part of me for over 200 years and for a little bit I was lost without you, but I was learning to cope with it, and then I finally found you again." I said.

"You will never lose me now and I promise. I love you to much to ever let some stupid spell come over me and cause me to lose the love of my life." Alec said.

"Well Serena isn't around to try and mess anything up ever again." I said.

"Yes you saw to that." Alec laughed.

"Bella, Alec I hope that you are packed, because we are leaving right now and Aro isn't waiting." Jane said and I walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes we are packed and ready to go Jane." I said and she smiled.

"Good, Demetri will grab your bags for you and we will make our way to the jet." Jane said and Demetri stepped around her and grabbed our bags.

"You guys pack surprisingly fast." Jane said.

"Well you have Isabella and her powers to thank for that." Alec said.

"You can levitate things Isabella?" Jane asked.

"Yes I can, and it makes it so much easier to pack and prepare dinner." I said.

"That is a very handy power." Jane said.

"Yes and no, because I am always worried that someone will try to use my powers." I said.

"We are you family and you know that we will never do that." Jane said.

I looked back at my room and all of my bags were gone and so was Demetri, he worked fast. I smiled at Jane and then she was gone followed by Alec and myself. We were at the private Jet in no time and I was ready to see my home, it's been to long. I stepped on the plane and saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Demetri sat toward the back with Heidi and Jane, Amarilla and Felix were sitting across from them and then there was Alec and me. Everyone else must have returned already. The other fairy vampires must have already made there way to Volterra to await instructions. I was so happy that I would no longer be apart from Alec and that I would be with all the people that loved and cared about me.

"Isabella, you must be thrilled to be coming home finally." Aro said.

"I am actually. It has been to long." I replied.

"I sent word with some of the guard's to have you room prepared until the wedding. Of course you and Alec can still share a room if you wish, but I figured I would give you your own space." Aro said.

"That is very kind of you." I said.

"And of course Jane is going to want to take you shopping, you know how she gets." Caius said.

"No please don't make me. I will do anything." I said.

"From the look in Jane and Heidi's eyes I would say that it is already set in stone that you will be shopping." Marcus laughed.

"Then give me the strength to not go insane." I said and everyone laughed.

I found a seat near Jane and sat down, and Alec sat down next to me. There was no greater feeling this, I was happy again and nothing could change that. I figure that much will be different when I get back and a lot of the people I knew and loved will be gone, but I would still have Alec. I looked at him and smiled happily and he leaned and give me chaste kiss before pulling away. I looked at Amarilla and she looked so happy with Felix, I had never seen her so happy before in my life.

"It seems that we will have to make arrangements for all of new family members." Aro said.

"I think the other guard members on it already." Jane said.

"I hope they plan to utilize the abandoned portion of the castle now." Aro said.

"That was their plan exactly. They should have it done by the time that we return to Volterra. Hence the reason that we took the Jet in the first place." Jane said.

"That is very good indeed." Aro said.

Jane was setting right next Demetri and they seemed closer than I remember and that's when I noticed the love that was in his eyes. They were mates now and it shocked me because I never thought that Jane would find a mate. Demetri leaned down and kissed Jane and I heard Alec growl. Apparently her brother wasn't happy about them being together, but I honestly didn't see the issue. As long as Jane was happy that was what mattered the most.

I rubbed Alec's arm to calm him and enjoyed the plan ride home. There was the occasional trip to the bedroom on the plan for me and Alec but we keep it quite and was quick about. Apparently Alec just can't resist me. When arrived to Volterra it was daylight out for another 30 minutes, so we waited around on the plan. Aro didn't want to risk exposure at all. Even if the sun was going down we would still sparkle in some areas and didn't need anyone seeing that and no sense in covering either.

"Jane you didn't tell me that you were with Demetri. When did this happen?" I asked.

"It happened about 100 years ago. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. I had constantly felt a pull toward Demetri and had ignored it for some time, and then one day I acted on it and I am glad that I did." Jane.

"Of course dear Alec over here doesn't seem happy about it." I said.

"Alec is protective. He will get over it." Jane said.

"You hurt my sister your dead." Alec said.

"So you have told me, over and over for the past 100 years." Demetri said.

"I just need to make sure that it sinks in and stays there." Alec said with a smirk.

"She is my mate, the only way to separate us now is for me to die." Demetri said, which made it clear he would never let Jane die while she was with him.

"Now there's an idea that I like." Alec said.

"Now boys you need to remember to play nice. I don't want to have to sit between you." I said.

"Isabella we are not kids anymore, so don't treat us like we are." Alec said.

"Then don't act like children." I said.

Alec growled at that comment and I knew what he was thinking. _"I'll show you child when we get to the castle."_ It made my body shiver and want him more. I watched the sun go down over the horizon and we stepped of the plan and fleeted to Volturi castle. It was good to finally be heading home after such a long time being away from it.

 _Flashback_

 _"My dear Edward, your business here is finished. The girl knows about us." The guy in the middle said._

 _"My lord she comes with me." Edward said. What was he talking about. I would always go with Edward._

 _"Your are mistaking dear Edward, I make the decisions here, not you." The king said to him. This was not good. Was the king going to force me stay here._

 _"Aro, she is mine. Caius you but out, I know what you are thinking, you too Marcus, you have no business telling me who my bride is. You are not taking my bride away." Edward snarled._

 _"You are mistaking, she is not your mate, she is Alec's mate. I'm sure you seen the reaction just now when she looked into his eyes. They are true mates and she will stay here. She will not go back to forks and we arrange a fake death. Of course you guys will have to move." Aro snarled at him._

 _"I said that Bella comes with me." Edward growled._

 _"I thought that I made myself clear, the girl stays here. She will never return to forks." Aro snarled._

 _I fell to my knees in despair, I would never see my home again. I began to heavily sob, I looked around to see Alice was already gone, but Edward remained unmoved. He did not try to comfort me. Why was Edward acting this way. I thought for sure that Edward would comfort me and take me from this place and keep me from being taken. How could I be so wrong. Did Edward never really love me? My tears fell faster and my heart crashed to the floor and shattered. Nothing made sense and nothing seemed right. Why was this happening, if I had just stayed in Forks maybe I would have been safe. Arms locked around me and I immediately calmed, but when I seen who it was I began to struggle. It was Alec. Why was he holding me the way that he was._

 _"Alec you will remove your hands from my bride this instant." Edward snarled._

 _"As far as I am concerned you have not bonded with the girl, I have. She is my mate not yours. You will leave or die." Alec snarled, and black smoke seeped from his hands._

 _"Alec calm down." Jane warned._

"You think I am going to leave Bella here? She is to be my wife." Edward snarled, then why wasn't he comforting me, and Alec had made now move to calm down.

 _"Alec you are scaring the girl. You are holding her and releasing your paralyzing smoke. Calm down so you don't scare her away." Jane warned once again and I saw Alec's black smoke retreat and disappear._

 _"You are lucky Cullen, my sister was here to remind me of who I am. You really show your concern for her, Edward. So why would you be calling her your bride. As far as I am concerned you don't love her you are just using her." Alec snarled._

 _"Whatever, she means nothing to me. She was a nuisance anyway. Causing my family to struggle with blood lust, always following me around like a puppy, and thinking I loved her. Having my family cook her dinner. Always teasing me. This relationship was only about sex anyway. As if I could love something that disgusting." Edward laughed. Alec growled a deep possessive growl and tackled Edward to the ground and locked his hands around his neck._

 _The black smoke seeped from Alec's hands and into Edwards body and Edward quit moving. I didn't know what to do. Edward was paralyzed and I was powerless to stop him. I know that Alec is protecting me but I can't let him kill Edward, that would be bad. All the Cullen's would hate me if Edward died because of something that involved me._

 _"You ever talk about her like that again and I will kill you myself and you know I can do it." Alec snarled, more black smoke seeping out._

 _"Stop, please I don't want anyone to get hurt. Edward I think you should leave. It would be for the best." I said and without looking back he was gone, in a whisk of wind, and I could only cry. Edward had just destroyed my heart. Everything I thought that I knew was over._

 _"Alec show Bella to your room. She must be tired." Aro said in a kind voice._

 _End Flashback._

That was the first time that I had meet Alec and would be a day that I would never forget. I loved Alec more than I could explain and nothing could change that. We arrive at Volturi castle and everyone was there to greet us, including the Cullen's and the Denali's. I also noticed that Tanya and Edward were together and I smiled. Everyone was finally happy and I had missed all of it because of Serena. I had no regrets when I killed her, only the slight joy that it brought me to finally be rid of her.


	22. Chapter 22 My Second Wedding

Chapter 22 My Second Wedding

Bella x Alec

I own nothing

We had been home for a couple days now and I had done everything that I could to avoid Jane and Heidi. They were desperate to taking me shopping and they managed to get Alice and Rose in on it. The four of them would find me eventually, but I could try and hide it. Me and Alec are getting remarried tomorrow, which I am happy about. It will just be a small ceremony, and no reception. We are technically just renewing our vows to each which was a nice thing.

I wondered the halls in search of Alec, hoping that I would be able to see him one more time before the wedding. No matter where I looked though I could not find him. I would say that he isn't aloud to see me till tomorrow which really sucks because I miss him a lot.

"There you are Bella, I have been looking all over for you." Alice said as she bounced up to me.

"I told you that I go by Isabella now." I said.

"Yes I know that is what you said, but I am just so used to calling Bella." She said.

"Well I know what you are used to, but I like Isabella better now." I said.

"Alright, Well Isabella we have shopping to do. First off you need a wedding dress for tomorrow, you need updated clothes and jewelry, and honestly you could use a haircut and spa day." She said.

"Alice please don't drag me out to go shopping. We will be out all day." I whined.

"I have not seen you over 200 years, so you will go with me or I will call you Bella all the time." Alice said.

"Why must you be so cruel to me?" I asked.

"Because Isabella you have been away from civilization for far to long and you need to get out and be a vampire." She said.

"First off Alice there is no possible way to be normal. Second do you even know if it is cloudy out or not?" I asked.

"Yes, I actually took the liberty of looking outside before hunting for you. Now I am tired of you dodging everyone. It really isn't healthy." Alice said.

"I'm a vampire, we don't get sick." I said sarcastically.

"It was a metaphor." She said.

Alice grabbed my arms and forcibly dragged me down the steps and to my dome. She pulled to the throne room where the others were waiting after getting permission. They all squealed in delight when they seen my and came toward me. I looked at Aro and begged him with my eyes to help me, but he just grinned.

"You ladies have fun and be careful." He said. Little traitor.

The drug me off and into town. The first place that Alice took me was a wedding shop, to get a dress and shoes. I picked out a dress that was simple, but beautiful. I was knee length and strapless, and the top was covered in gems. I picked out simple plain white high heels and pearl jewelry. Jane had begged me to pick something more elaborate, but I told her she was lucky that I even agreed to come out in the first place.

As soon as everything was paid for and the Demetri returned after taking my bags to my room Jane dragged me to a clothing store where we spent hours trying to find different outfits for. I lost count of how many different ones that she forced on me and everyone of them I hated. Yes I could do some fashion, but this was too far for me.

"Bella you need to try and pick something at some point, because we have to go the lingerie shop." Rose said.

"I am not wearing lingerie." I said.

"You will for you husband though." Rose said and this made me wish I could blush.

"Shut up." I said and stomped of with some clothes.

I tried on the last bit of clothes Jane gave me and headed to the checkout and let her buy me all those ridiculous clothes she picked out for me and the shoes. Rose got her wish and they were able to drag me into a lingerie shop, with me kicking and screaming, to grab some special clothing for Alec. I got my revenge because I made Jane buy some for Demetri and you should have seen her face at the checkout, totally worth it. As she put it though, have to look good for your man.

"Isabella I can not believe that you did that to me. You are unbelievably mean and cruel." Jane whined.

"And you are one to talk." I said.

"Whatever. We need to go to the Spa." Jane declared.

"No we are not going to the Spa." I said.

"And why not. What can your reasoning possibly be." Rose asked.

"I don't like going to spa's and I refuse to be forced into going." I growled.

"Isabella there is no need to be so hostile. We only want to treat you to the best after all that had happened." Rose said in a soft voice.

"I know that you guys feel bad, but I really don't like going to spa's. I can handle being dragged to go shopping but not pampering." I said.

"Fine. Atleast let us have you a small party before you get married." Heidi said.

"What kind of party of are thinking about?" I asked suspicion creeping into my voice.

"Only a bachelorette party." Heidi replied.

"Nope. I don't need Alec killing someone for touching me." I said.

"Isabella you are ruining all the fun." Jane whined.

"I am not, I just don't want someone killed. Besides I only want to see Alec tonight and no one else." I said.

"Fine, Then you can go to bed and do what you want." Jane said and stormed off followed by rose and Heidi.

 _Flashback_

 _I woke up early in the morning to find that Alec was gone. Today we were getting married, and I would finally be with my mate forever. I wasn't going to let anything interfere with my life. I wish that Aro would send Amelia away, I can't stand her, and I don't want her near Alec, ever. I stood up and stretched my arms. I looked around and saw someone had brought my wedding dress in, and all of the accessories. They had also brought in curling irons, hairspray, bobby pens, and etc. I walked into the bathroom grabbed a towel and sat it on the sink. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and stepped into the shower. After finishing my shower, I got out and dried off. I blow dried my hair and walked to my room. I found a zip up dress and put it on. I was ready to go._

 _"I see you are finally cleaned up." I whirled around to see Jane._

 _"Geez, Jane. Don't sneak up on me like that. Are you trying to kill me?" I asked._

 _"Technically you can't die, you are a vampire after all. The only thing that can kill you is fire." Jane replied._

 _"Smart ass." I said._

 _"I am here to do your hair in case you were wondering." Jane said._

 _"Actually I was wondering that. I was hoping that was the only reason that you were here." I replied._

 _"Yep. Heidi is finishing up the decorations as we speak and Demetri is picking up your cake." Jane said._

 _"You know, you don't have to do all of this. I mean I can handle some of this myself." I said._

 _"Bella, it is you wedding. You let everyone else do the work and you relax." Jane said._

 _"Jane, you guys really don't need to go to such lengths to try and help me all the time. " I said, but she just smiled._

 _"Just sit. I need to do you hair so that I Heidi can come up and do your makeup." Jane said._

 _I sat quietly in my spot and let Jane fix my up my hair. First she curled my hair into beautiful long curls, then she teased my hair. After she was finished teasing she pulled out bobby pins and pinned up part of my hair and attached a crown to the top of my head. She sprayed my hair with hair spray and then smiled._

 _"Your hair looks amazing Bella." Jane said. I looked in the mirror and she was right, my hair looked amazing._

 _"Thank you Jane. I love my hair." I said._

 _"You are welcome. Heidi is on her way up right now to do your makeup._

 _"Oh boy, this isn't going to be something extravagant, is it?" I asked._

 _"Knowing Heidi, she will probably go all out, she normally does." Jane replied._

 _"I just want something simple, that is all that I want. I don't want to look prefect." I said._

 _"Bella you are a vampire. It is in you nature to look perfect." Jane said, and just then Heidi walked into the room._

 _"Bella are you ready for me to do your makeup?" She asked._

 _"Yes, just don't go all out." I said._

 _"I will try not to." She said with a smile._

 _"Bella I am going to go down stairs to check on the status of the decorations." Jane said._

 _"You had better not mess with anything." Heidi shouted as Jane walked out the door._

 _"I worked really hard to fix everything up for your wedding. Anyway, lets start on your hair." Heidi said._

 _Heidi set to work on my makeup. She started by applying foundation and concealer. I sat there thinking about what my life would be like with Alec. There may be a chance that I could surprise him with a baby, since I do have the gift of fertility. I smiled as a pictured a little boy and girl that looked just like us, but they both had my hair and Alec's red eyes. How happy I would be, to give Alec a child. I pictured long walks on a private beach, and luscious kisses that he would give me. The sweet words of comfort and the gentle caresses of my skin._

 _I couldn't describe how happy I was feeling. Most people would be nervous at their wedding, but not me. I was so excited to finally be marrying Alec, and that no one else was interfering. I could already see him standing at the end of the isle for me with a big smile on his face. I just could not wait to marry him. I imagined what it would be like tonight, and how he would make love to me like he has never done before. I finally come out of my thoughts to realize that Heidi had been trying get my attention for a couple of minutes now._

 _"What is it?" I asked._

 _"Your makeup is finished." Heidi said in a soft voice._

 _I looked in the mirror and my makeup looked amazing. She had contoured my face so that everything blended. I had a really dark black smokey eye, brozener for my blush, winged eye liner, fake eyelashes, and matte red lipstick. I had to say I did look stunning. My lavender eyes popped and it looked amazing. The way that Jane had fixed my hair, had contoured my face and outlined my facial features and then Heidi put on my jewelry and I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. I stood up and smiled at Heidi._

 _"Lets get you in your dress and shoes." Heidi said with a smile._

 _"I am a little bit nervous." I said._

 _"Don't be nervous. Alec loves you, and everything will go according to planned. Trust me." Heidi said._

 _"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I am not afraid to fall or mess up when we are saying our vows. " I said._

 _"Well it will be a traditional wedding, performed by Aro. Then he perform the ancient bonding ceremony, that is only performed with Fairy Vampires." Heidi said._

 _"I didn't realize there would be a special ceremony." I said._

 _"Well Aro did some research to discover what he was getting into and he learned that when a Fairy Vampire gets married, they have to have a special bonding ceremony." Heidi replied._

 _"I see. Does Alec know that there has to be a special ceremony performed?" I asked._

 _"Yes. Aro would have done told him by now." Heidi replied._

 _"That is good." I said with a smile._

 _We walked over to my dress and Heidi helped me into it just as Jane walked in. Jane walked behind me buttoned up my dress, and put my veil on for me. Heidi helped me into my shoes while Jane held up my dress. I truly felt like I was in a dream. I looked beautiful and I know that Alec will feel the same way._

 _"You ready to get married?"Jane asked._

 _"I am, just nervous that is all." I replied._

 _"Why would you be nervous?" Jane asked._

 _"Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to marry Alec and live a happy life with him, but I am getting this strange feeling that someone is going to interfere again." I said._

 _"Bella listen to, everything is going to be okay. The guard will be on watch the whole time. We won't let anybody near you or Alec. That is a promise. I couldn't bear it personally because he is my brother and it kills me to see him sad." Jane said._

 _"Thank you Jane. You may look mean to other people, but you are honestly a sweet girl, and one of the kindest people that I have ever meet." I said._

 _"Well we should head down there." Jane said._

 _We walked out the door and down the hallway. We didn't fleet, just walked like normal. The whole time I was thinking about the what the wedding would like and how dreamy Alec would look. The only thing that I couldn't shake, was that the fact that someone was watching me. I knew that someone was here and that they were planning to ruin the wedding. We walked down the hall and to where the wedding was being held._

 _We walked into the room and the decorations were amazing. I couldn't see much at first but what I could see was truly beautiful. Flower petal adorned the floor and the entry had white roses on it. The chairs were crystal and had a vase of white roses at the end of the isles. The carpet was white and the flowers over the pastor were white roses. I watched as my bridesmaids walked forward with the groomsmen and the the maid of honor and best man. I was so happy when I finally got my chance to walk down the isle and the look on Alec's face said that this was the happiest moment of his life. Walking up the isle seemed to take forever and was never ending. I finally reached him and took his hands in mine._

 _"Shall we begin?" Aro asked, and we both nodded._

 _"We are gathered here to join Bella and Alec in matrimony forever." Aro started._

 _"Do you Alec take Bella to be your wife to have and to hold until the end of time?" Aro asked._

 _"I do, and I promise to love him with everything that I have." Alec replied._

 _"Do you Bella take Alec to be your wife to have and to hold until the end of time?" Aro asked._

 _"I do, and I promise to be with Alec for all time, and to love him with everything I have and never let him go." I said._

 _"Now to begin the bonding ceremony. This will bond the two of you together for the rest of eternity. You will start with a simple kiss. I will light this night blue candle and in turn these blue crystals will light up and connect with the light of the candle. You will take one crystal into you hand and this will fuse your hearts and your body as one. Once this action is complete you will never be able to be apart. If Alec dies, then you die Bella and vice versa." Aro said. We nodded our heads to show that we understood._

 _We leaned in and kissed as instructed and I really didn't want to let go, but we needed to finish the ceremony. Aro lit the candle and we watched as the blue crystal lit up. We took the crystal in our hands and blue light swirled around us and fused into out bodies. I saw that Alec was glowing blue and so was I. The blue light intensified until that was all that could be seen, and then it died done and crystals quit glowing._

 _"The ceremony is complete. Now lets all go to the reception. There is plenty of food to go around. Heidi fetched them this morning." Aro said, and I knew what he meant._

 _I took Alec's hand and we walked out of the wedding hall and to the reception. I could feel eyes on me, but I wasn't sure who it was. I had never felt anything like it before. I calmed myself down, but that all went away when I seen the reception hall. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. Nothing could ever compare to what I seen. I didn't even know that the Volturi had a place this nice. The chairs were gold with white cushions and the tables had white table table clothes. There was crystals glasses, plates, and forks lined up on each round table._

 _There was flowers on the table and glasses of wine. Jane had taken the liberty of labeling each table so that everyone knew where to sit at. The stage was set up for a band to play and it was my favorite band to, Once Again. They played all kinds of music. The walls were gold white and maroon. The room was open and had windows, and beautiful statues on the walls. Then I seen that there was humans in the corner, dinner. I smiled to myself. We all took our seats, but there was the fear that it wouldn't last long._

 _As we sat down I looked over at who smiled. That smile was amazing, and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at that very moment. I was truly in love with him and nothing would change that. I looked up at the stage and watched as a woman I didn't recognize step up there. I didn't give it no thought, because I thought that it was the band, and that they had a new singer. It wasn't until she cleared her throat that her intentions became clear._

 _"My name Serena, I have some devasting news." She said, and everyone stopped to look at her._

 _"Bella Volturi is a cheater and a liar." She said, and face paled. I knew someone would try something._

 _"What are you talking about?" Jane all but snarled out._

 _"I saw it myself. She was kissing another man in town last night." Serena said._

 _"Bella was in the castle last night." Aro said, finally speaking up._

 _"I am telling you, Bella has deceived you. I saw her with my own eyes and I can prove it you." Serena said._

 _Aro stood and took my hand in hers and I watched as his face turned to anger. She was lying I knew that she was. I would never cheat on my dear Alec. I looked at him and I could see that he was restraining, but I could see that he was angry. He thinks that I lied to him, but I really didn't. I could see the question was bubbling over, but he was refraining._

 _"Bella is this true?" Alec asked._

 _"No, I swear to it." I said._

 _"You dare lie, after the truth has been revealed. Aro sent the image to me. I saw you kissing him." Alec roared._

 _"Alec I am telling you the truth." I cried. Tears were pooling out of my eyes._

 _"We are through Bella. Aro is never wrong and to accuse him of such thing is just outrageous." Alec roared. I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by Aro._

 _"Bella you are here by banished from the Volterra and you are never aloud to return. If you return you will be killed. If any Cullen follows you they will be killed as well. Now leave this kingdom." Aro said in a dismissive tone._

 _End Flashback_

That nightmare was an exact flashback of what happened before, but I laid down and went back to sleep knowing that would never happen again. The next morning I woke up happy. That day I remarried Alec and there was no one that could interfere with our lives and if they did I would kill them myself. Our bond was finally reformed in our union and in time we may have children to call our own, but now all the vampires were together in one union all because of who I was.

THE END


	23. Authors note

I am thinking of writing a sequel. Isabella returns to forks after 1000 years and learns that Edward and Tanya had a daughter named Taila and she is Jacobs mate. Not only is Jake still alive after all this time so is her father and her mother and questions  
start coming up and memories have returned. Isabella has to deal with another vampire out to get Alec and destroy their love, only this time Isabella has the power to deal with them.


End file.
